Heliocore
by Virginie31
Summary: Fic située en début de saison 8. Jack, récemment promu général, repart en mission avec SG-1 sur une planète a priori sans danger. Il s'est toujours méfié des a priori et cette mission va lui donner raison.
1. Nouvelle donne

**Bonjour,**

**je suis sensée être en train d'écrire la suite de _That secret we share _(Castle), mais cette fic Stargate ne veut pas laisser mon cerveau se concentrer sur une autre histoire. Dooooonc... je cède et je me lance !**

**Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez...**

_**Disclaimer : les personnages cités dans cette fic ainsi que la trame générale de leur histoire sont la propriété de leur créateur et/ou de leur diffuseur. Seule la trame spécifique de l'histoire de la fic m'appartient. J'écris pour le plaisir, sans contrepartie financière.**_

~ Nouvelle donne~

Daniel retira ses lunettes et passa son index et son pouce sur ses paupières closes. Il pinça l'arête de son nez en fronçant les sourcils, l'air visiblement las, avant de rouvrir les yeux et de rechausser ses lunettes.

- Jack, dit-il posément en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Daniel ? répondit d'un air innocent le général appuyé contre le bureau, les mains dans les poches.

Sam baissa la tête et esquissa un sourire alors qu'une lueur amusée naissait dans les yeux de Teal'c. Depuis la promotion de Jack à la tête du SGC, les briefings improvisés dans le bureau de Daniel étaient devenus récurrents. Lorsque l'équipe n'était pas à l'autre bout de la galaxie, il se passait rarement une semaine sans qu'ils ne s'y retrouvent pour discuter d'une mission passée ou à venir. Si les membres de SG-1 soupçonnaient le général d'échapper ainsi à certaines tâches administratives, tous appréciaient cette nouvelle routine qui s'était installée et qui leur permettait de retrouver des interactions proches de celles qu'ils avaient connues au cours des huit dernières années.

- Jack, reprit l'archéologue sans lui laisser le temps d'intervenir. Il _faut_ que nous allions sur cette planète.

Le général dressa un index et ouvrit la bouche, puis il la referma immédiatement et fronça légèrement les sourcils.

- Pourquoi, déjà ?

Le sourire de Carter s'élargit et il aurait juré que les commissures des lèvres de Teal'c avaient frémi. Un léger sourire s'afficha sur son propre visage. Il savait depuis plus de vingt minutes qu'il leur donnerait l'autorisation pour la mission, mais il aimait trop provoquer Daniel – occasion devenue bien trop rare à son goût depuis qu'il avait quitté le terrain. Daniel leva les yeux au ciel et soupira.

- J'ai commencé à déchiffrer les inscriptions visibles sur les clichés que SG-7 a pris lors de la mission d'exploration et il y est fait mention des Anciens et de la présence possible d'un ZPM. Un ZPM, Jack !

O'Neill était prêt à continuer son petit jeu, mais c'était sans compter sur l'intervention du colonel.

- Mon général.

Il tourna la tête vers elle et soutint un instant son regard. Son visage était détendu et Jack savait parfaitement qu'elle l'avait percé à jour.

- Daniel a raison, poursuivit-elle. S'il y a vraiment un ZPM sur P7M445, nous avons tout intérêt à nous y rendre pour tenter de le localiser.

- On n'a jamais assez de ZPM chez soi, hein Carter ?

Elle lui sourit et souleva légèrement les épaules. Jack prit une profonde inspiration et reporta son attention sur Daniel, qui fixait Sam d'un air reconnaissant. Il savait que lorsqu'elle intervenait, ce n'était plus qu'une question de secondes avant que le général ne cède.

- Vous avez besoin de combien de jours ?

Daniel haussa les sourcils, un sourire apparaissant sur son visage.

- Sérieusement, c'est oui ?

Jack le regarda par en-dessous.

- Combien de jours, Daniel ?

- Eh bien je dirais deux jours pour le mur du temple qui fait mention des Anciens, plus deux autres jours pour la façade Est qui a l'air de retracer l'histoire de cette civilisation et...

- Vous partez pour quarante-huit heures, coupa le général. L'objectif de votre mission est de localiser le ZPM et de le ramener. Départ dans une heure.

Daniel ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais déjà, la silhouette de Jack disparaissait dans le couloir. Il se tourna vers Teal'c et Sam, l'air triomphant.

- Combien de temps, cette fois ?

- Vingt-sept minutes, répondit calmement le Jaffa.

- Je ne pensais pas qu'il pourrait tenir aussi longtemps, murmura Daniel. Vous auriez pu intervenir avant, Sam.

Elle passa à côté de lui en haussant les épaules, un sourire contrit sur le visage.

- Désolée, mais ça n'aurait pas été aussi drôle...

oOoOoOo

Assise sur le banc du vestiaire, les mains occupées à plier soigneusement les vêtements de rechange qu'elle emportait pour la mission, Samantha Carter était plongée dans ses pensées.

Elle nourrissait des sentiments mitigés quant à son nouveau statut. Elle aimait être à la tête de SG-1 ; après tout le travail qu'elle avait fourni, elle estimait avoir fait ses preuves et le fait de diriger sa propre équipe avait toujours été l'une de ses ambitions. Mais d'un autre côté, SG-1 sans le général O'Neill n'était plus vraiment SG-1. Ce n'était pas comme s'il n'était plus du tout de la partie – après tout, il dirigeait le SGC maintenant - mais ce n'était tout de même plus pareil.

Ce n'était pas moins bien, ce n'était pas mieux. C'était différent. Et elle n'était pas certaine de vraiment apprécier cette différence.

Bien sûr, il y avait encore Teal'c et Daniel et le fait de travailler à leurs côtés chaque jour était extrêmement gratifiant, mais la vérité, c'est que Jack O'Neill lui manquait. Ses regards, ses sourires, son humour. Sa présence.

Elle soupira, agacée que de telles pensées viennent la perturber alors qu'elle était en service. Depuis huit ans, toute l'histoire de sa vie semblait tourner autour de cet homme.

Elle savait que c'en devenait ridicule, qu'il lui faudrait bien un jour aller dans un sens ou dans l'autre, qu'elle aurait sans aucun doute déjà dû prendre une décision, mais malgré toutes ces années, elle était incapable de faire un choix. Jusqu'à présent, elle arrivait à compenser cette situation par le fait qu'ils passaient le plus clair de leur temps ensemble, mais depuis plus d'un mois, ils ne se voyaient plus aussi souvent et les missions perdaient une partie de leur intérêt. Les paroles de l'un de ses formateurs lui revinrent en tête :

« _La plus belle connerie que vous pourriez faire dans votre carrière, c'est de vous amouracher de votre officier supérieur. »_

Le major Fitzgerald était un officier rustre mais incroyablement populaire à l'académie. Elle se souvint qu'elle avait ri lorsqu'il avait lâché cette phrase dans l'amphi. Un rire amusé qui cachait une pointe de dédain. Tomber amoureuse d'un officier supérieur ? Sérieusement ? Il fallait vraiment être désespéré !

Quelle ironie...

- Sam, vous êtes là ?

Elle ferma les yeux un instant pour reprendre pied avec la réalité, puis elle tourna la tête vers l'entrée du vestiaire.

- Vous pouvez entrer, Daniel.

La tête de l'archéologue apparut dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Il laissa son regard errer dans la pièce déserte avant de trouver Sam, presque cachée dans la pénombre. Il lui sourit et indiqua le couloir, le pouce pointé par-dessus son épaule.

- Le départ a été avancé, on part dans cinq minutes. C'est bon pour vous ?

Sam baissa la tête vers son sac et haussa les sourcils en constatant qu'elle y avait empilé pas moins de cinq tee-shirts. Elle en sortit quatre, qu'elle replaça dans son casier, et se leva.

- Je vous suis, dit-elle dans un sourire.

Daniel ouvrit un peu plus la porte et la laissa passer. Il ramassa le sac qu'il avait déposé contre le mur et lui emboîta le pas.

- Cette mission promet d'être passionnante ! dit-il d'un air enjoué.

Sam fit un effort pour ne pas rouler des yeux. _Passionnante_ n'était sûrement pas le mot qu'elle aurait employé. Après tout, il ne s'agissait que de traduction et, avec un peu de chance, d'une mini chasse au trésor. En ce qui la concernait, l'aspect passionnant viendrait après la mission, lorsqu'il s'agirait d'étudier et de calibrer le ZPM.

Elle ne fit cependant aucune remarque et n'interrompit pas son ami. Daniel continua à lui vanter l'intérêt et l'excitation que lui procurait la future mission jusqu'à leur arrivée en salle d'embarquement. C'était quelque chose qu'elle comprenait. Après tout, Daniel était archéologue et aussi intenses qu'aient été leurs récentes missions, aucune ne lui avait donné l'occasion de se pencher sur des éléments de civilisation.

Ces dernières semaines, ils avaient couru pour sauver leur peau, couru pour sauver leur peau et encore couru pour sauver leur peau. La chose la plus proche de sa formation initiale que Daniel avait faite avait été d'essayer d'entamer la conversation avec des autochtones particulièrement agressifs sur P2M112. Sans succès. Les pour-parlers en vue de leur libération avaient abouti à une peine encore plus sévère que celle dont ils avaient écopé pour avoir traversé la Porte. Daniel avait cru comprendre les termes « étouffement » et « lama » dans la même phrase, mais SG-1 ne resta pas pour vérifier s'il avait bien interprété les paroles du chef du village.

Au moment où le vortex apparut, Sam se tourna vers la salle de contrôle et leva les yeux un peu plus haut, au niveau de la salle de briefing. Le général était là, le regard perdu au centre de la porte des étoiles. Sam n'avait pas besoin d'être devin pour savoir à quoi il pensait.

oOoOoOo

Le général O'Neill ferma le dossier qu'il venait de signer, un sourire satisfait sur le visage. Un de moins ! Son regard passa sur la pile qui s'accumulait devant lui et il ne put retenir un soupir alors que son sourire s'effaçait ; il lui semblait qu'il faisait beaucoup ça, ces derniers temps : lire et signer des dossiers, et finalement soupirer en réalisant que pour un dossier lu, trois autres venaient s'ajouter. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi c'était comme ça : du temps du général Hammond ou d'Elizabeth Weir, jamais il n'avait vu autant de dossiers sur ce bureau.

Il se renversa dans son fauteuil, se demandant une nouvelle fois pourquoi il avait accepté un poste qui lui demandait de passer autant d'heures derrière un bureau. Ses articulations douloureuses y étaient évidemment pour quelque chose. Ses ex-coéquipiers aussi. Daniel, plus précisément. Il l'avait convaincu avec cet argument ultime : _vous pourrez faire ce que vous voulez. _Ça avait suffit à le convaincre.

Il avait sciemment ignoré la réplique de Carter. _Dans la limite du raisonnable, mon colonel._ Et encore une fois, c'est elle qui avait eu raison. Il pouvait faire beaucoup de choses, mais ses nombreuses obligations contrebalançaient largement le peu de libertés qui lui étaient offertes.

Carter...

Elle n'était pas directement la raison de sa présence dans ce bureau, mais elle était de toute évidence la raison qui l'avait fait choisir la direction du SGC plutôt que la retraite. Choisir le SGC, c'était clairement condamner toute relation intime avec elle. Choisir la retraite, c'était offrir une possibilité à leur relation d'évoluer, mais c'était avant tout devoir accepter d'ignorer où elle était et quand elle y était, et surtout, c'était ne pas savoir si elle était en danger ou non. Il n'était pas prêt pour ça et honnêtement, il ne savait pas s'il le serait un jour. Paradoxalement, s'il se donnait la possibilité d'entrer dans sa vie sentimentale, il avait l'impression de la perdre davantage que s'il restait dans ce_ statu quo_ qui durait depuis des années.

Il secoua légèrement la tête, prit son stylo, un nouveau dossier, et laissa un énième soupir mourir entre ses lèvres. Il ne dirigeait la base que depuis six semaines, mais si vous le lui demandiez, il aurait juré que ça faisait des mois.

- Mon général ?

Son cerveau mit quelques secondes à localiser la provenance de la voix presque nasillarde et il regarda l'interphone du coin de l'œil, ne sachant pas s'il devait se réjouir ou non de cette interruption. Il pressa le bouton, priant pour que l'airman qui lui servait de secrétaire ne lui annonce pas l'imminence d'une tâche encore plus barbante.

- Sergent ? répondit-il.

Il détestait parler à une machine, d'autant plus que Porter ne se trouvait qu'à cinq mètres de son bureau, mais il avait découvert que ce dispositif était un allié non-négligeable lorsqu'il lui arrivait, disons... de fermer les yeux quelques instants au cours de la journée.

- Mon général, répéta John Porter. Je vous rappelle que vous avez un débriefing prévu avec SG-7.

- Dites-leur de patienter dix minutes, grogna Jack.

Les briefings avec SG-7 étaient toujours d'un ennui mortel. Les débriefings encore plus.

- C'est ce qu'ils font depuis vingt minutes, monsieur, dit le sergent d'une voix gênée.

- Ah, répondit platement Jack.

Il regarda sa monte et grimaça ; il était déjà dix-neuf heures.

- Leur dernière mission était bien une mission d'exploration, non ?

- Oui mon général, répondit la voix. Le professeur Amaretti paraissait particulièrement enthousiaste à son retour.

Jack grimaça de plus belle ; Amaretti aurait été enthousiaste devant un grain de sable.

- C'est noté, sergent, j'arrive.

Il referma le dossier qu'il venait à peine d'ouvrir et fit jouer ses doigts dessus. Il se leva et aperçut SG-7 déjà présente dans la salle de briefing. Ses sourcils se haussèrent devant la quantité d'artefacts que le professeur Amaretti avait disposés sur la table.

Il se dirigea vers la salle de briefing, y pénétra, fit signe aux deux militaires de l'équipe de s'asseoir et il prit lui-même place en bout de table, le menton reposant sur sa main droite, l'air déjà blasé. Amaretti sourit, avala une gorgée d'eau, se leva et commença son exposé.

oOoOoOo

Sam soupira.

L'ennui l'avait guettée toute la journée pour finalement l'envahir tout à fait en ce début de soirée. Elle songea que si le général O'Neill avait été là, il aurait été celui qui se serait le plus ennuyé et il aurait tourné la situation en dérision, ce qui l'aurait divertie. Mais le général n'était pas là. Ce constat amer et récurrent constituait sa réalité depuis six semaines et elle ne semblait pas être capable de s'y faire.

Elle était assise devant une paroi rocheuse haute de plus de trente mètres qui offrait à l'œil des nuances de bleu du plus bel effet. La surface miroitante avait attiré son attention tôt dans la mâtinée, alors qu'elle faisait une ronde, et elle avait dit à Teal'c et à Daniel qu'elle souhaitait aller l'étudier de plus près. Elle les avait donc laissés tous les deux cinq cents mètres en arrière, près des ruines du temple. Daniel déchiffrait les symboles compliqués pendant que Teal'c filmait consciencieusement les parois du bâtiment.

- Sam, ici Daniel.

La voix de son ami la fit presque sursauter et elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait parlé à personne depuis des heures. Elle porta la main au niveau de son épaule et pressa le bouton de sa radio.

- Je vous écoute, Daniel.

- Euh... vous avez trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant ?

Sam regarda sa montre ; ça faisait plus de vingt-quatre heures qu'ils étaient sur la planète et près de six heures qu'elle s'était isolée loin de Daniel et Teal'c. Elle tendit sa main libre et effleura la roche du bout des doigts. La surface était lisse et froide, semblable en tous points à du verre, à ceci près qu'elle était indestructible et que sa structure restait un mystère. Tous ses détecteurs étaient restés au point mort : la roche n'émettait aucune énergie, aucune onde et il était impossible d'en connaître la composition dans la mesure où tous les outils qu'elle avait testés dessus, du scalpel au piolet, avaient montré des signes d'usure sans même que la paroi ne soit rayée.

- Rien ici, soupira-t-elle. Et de votre côté ?

- C'est plutôt décevant ; il n'y a qu'une partie du texte qui parle du ZPM et il semblerait que les « âmes brillantes » - c'est comme ça que son appelés les Anciens - l'aient emporté avec eux quand elles sont parties.

Il se tut mais Sam ne réagit pas.

- Vous nous rejoignez pour dîner ? reprit Daniel.

Son estomac se manifesta à ce moment et elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas mangé depuis trop longtemps.

- Oui, j'arrive. Carter, terminé.

En formulant sa réponse, elle se demanda si elle était vraiment censée garder ce genre de réflexe militaire dans une équipe composée d'un archéologue et d'un guerrier alien, mais l'idée se dissipa aussi rapidement qu'elle était apparue.

Elle resta encore quelques secondes à contempler cette roche qu'elle trouvait incroyablement apaisante et propice à la méditation puis elle finit par décider qu'il était temps de rejoindre le campement ; la luminosité diminuait et elle ressentit soudain une grande fatigue. Sans compter que Teal'c et Daniel devaient l'attendre, prêts à dîner. Et si elle avait appris une chose ces huit dernières années, c'est qu'on ne fait pas attendre un Jaffa affamé. Encore moins un archéologue frustré de ne pas avoir trouvé ce qu'il voulait.

En chemin, elle décida que si Daniel n'avait vraiment aucune piste concrète concernant le ZPM, elle ordonnerait l'abandon de la mission sitôt le repas terminé. Après tout, leur but était de retrouver la source d'énergie, pas de passer leur temps off-world à traduire des pans entiers d'inscriptions.

Elle se trouva injuste de heurter la sensibilité de son ami, mais elle se dit qu'il aurait suffisamment d'heures d'enregistrements sur sa caméra pour traduire les textes gravés sur les murs du temple une fois de retour au SGC.

oOoOoOo

- … et c'est pourquoi la découverte de cette statuette revêt une importance particulière. Imaginez bien, mon général, qu'avant de la trouver dans ce qui devait être un temple, nous étions persuadés qu'il s'agissait d'une société qui vivait selon les préceptes de Noun ! Vous réalisez ?

Non. Très clairement, Jack ne réalisait pas et il était en train de regretter profondément le fait de ne pas avoir délégué ce débriefing à quelqu'un d'autre. Puis il se souvint qu'en tant que général, il ne pouvait pas déléguer ce genre de tâche. Pas quand il était lui-même physiquement présent, en tous cas. Il se demanda alors s'il ne pourrait pas en toucher un mot à ses supérieurs ; une modification du règlement devait toujours être possible. Il fit mentalement le tour des personnes susceptibles de pouvoir accéder à sa requête et se dit que le général Hammond devait être le mieux placé, sans compter qu'il avait lui-même subi des heures de réunions soporifiques. Rien que les longs exposés de Daniel, surtout dans les premières années, étaient d'un ennui mortel.

Il regarda sa montre, tapota le verre du bout de son index et haussa les sourcils. Le débriefing n'avait apparemment commencé que depuis quinze minutes mais à cet instant précis, Jack était persuadé qu'il devait se trouver dans une sorte de distorsion temporelle tant ce quart d'heure avait été long. Il inspira profondément et joignit ses mains.

- Tout ceci est... intéressant, enfin si on veut mais... concrètement, professeur Amaretti, avez-vous découvert quelque chose susceptible de nous aider dans la lutte contre les Goa'Ulds ?

Jack chassa de son esprit la voix moralisatrice de Daniel qui lui rappelait que la découverte d'autres cultures était aussi un des objectifs du programme. Amaretti le fixait, les sourcils haussés, la statuette fièrement dressées au bout de ses bras tendus.

- Eh bien, je...

- Non mon général, intervint le major Stiffle.

Jack se tourna vers l'officier et se demanda comment il faisait pour supporter ces missions rébarbatives qui ne consistaient quasi exclusivement qu'à surveiller les lieux pendant que les deux scientifiques de l'équipe faisaient... ce qu'ils avaient à faire.

- Néanmoins, reprit Amaretti, il y a ici un collier à l'effigie de Geb qui semble détenir un grand pouvoir.

Jack haussa les sourcils.

- Quel genre de pouvoir ?

Amaretti ouvrit la bouche et la ferma aussitôt.

- Ça reste encore à déterminer, mon général, répondit à sa place le professeur Thun.

Jack ferma les yeux un instant.

- Continuez, murmura-t-il alors que l'archéologue se saisissait de ce qui ressemblait à une brique avec un air qui n'était pas sans rappeler à Jack celui d'un présentateur de télé-achat.

Amaretti prit quelques secondes pour admirer l'artefact puis il reporta son attention sur le général.

- Près de la statuette, nous avons trouvé ceci. _Une brique ?_ allez-vous me dire. Eh bien oui, une brique. Mais cette brique date de l'époque...

La voix d'Amaretti fut couverte par l'alarme de la base. Jack bénit mentalement la personne qui avait eu la bonne idée de composer les coordonnées de la Terre, mettant ainsi fin à son calvaire – au moins provisoirement. A cet instant précis, il aurait même accueilli Ba'al les bras grands ouverts. Il descendit en salle des commandes alors que Walter posait sa main sur la commande d'ouverture de l'iris. Jack le regarda, surpris qu'il prenne seul une telle décision.

- C'est SG-1, mon général. Je viens d'avoir le colonel Carter en contact visuel. Ils n'ont rien trouvé donc ils rentrent.

- Oh, dit simplement Jack.

Il reporta son attention sur le vortex, d'où émergeait le MALP, puis il se tourna à nouveau vers Walter.

- Et est-ce que vous êtes vraiment autorisé à...

Il fit un vague geste vers la commande d'ouverture de l'iris.

- C'est dans mes fonctions, mon général. Lorsque le code est doublé d'un message radio ou vidéo, je suis autorisé à ouvrir l'iris. Vous n'avez pas eu le mémo ?

Jack se figea ; du coin de l'œil, il perçut l'arrivée de trois personnes sur la rampe d'embarquement.

- Le... mémo ? répéta-t-il.

Celui relatif à l'élargissement des fonctions des techniciens de la salle des commandes, monsieur.

- Oh, _ce_ mémo.

_Il avait eu un mémo pour ça ? _Walter acquiesça.

- Bien sûr que je l'ai lu, dit le général sur le ton de l'évidence.

Sans un mot de plus, il rejoignit SG-1 dans la salle d'embarquement. Daniel avait visiblement l'air contrarié, mais ce qui retint vraiment l'attention de Jack, c'était l'air blasé de Carter. En huit ans, elle n'avait jamais eu cet air là.

- Alors, cette mission ? dit-il d'un air enjoué.

- Sam a décidé de rentrer plus tôt, répondit simplement Daniel d'un ton qui rappela fortement à Jack celui que Charlie adoptait quand il boudait.

- Fantastique ! répondit le général dans un sourire. Débriefing immédiat ! Sergent ! dit-il en direction de Walter. Dites à SG-7 que leur briefing est reporté jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

Harriman fit un léger signe de tête et disparut en direction des escaliers.

oOoOoOo

- Mais général, nous étions là avant !

Jack ne cacha pas son exaspération devant la remarque d'Amaretti.

- Docteur, que lisez vous ici ? dit-il en désignant l'inscription brodée sur l'uniforme de Carter.

- SG-1... répondit ce dernier sans vraiment voir où le général voulait en venir.

Jack pointa un doigt triomphant vers lui.

- Ah ! Vous voyez, _un _! Et qu'est-ce qui est inscrit sur votre uniforme ?

- Sept, bougonna Amaretti qui savait maintenant très bien où il allait.

- Exactement ! jubila Jack. Pas _un,_ _sept _! Et _un_ vient avant _sept_. Je suis désolé, mon vieux, si ça ne tenait qu'à moi... mais on parle de maths, là...

D'accord, il poussait le bouchon et honnêtement, il ne savait pas si le commandant du SGC était véritablement censé agir ainsi, mais franchement... une brique ! Ceci étant, ça faisait sourire Carter et s'il avait bien appris quelque chose ces huit dernières années, c'est que ce qui faisait sourire Carter n'était pas foncièrement négatif.

C'est donc avec un air satisfait qu'il regarda le dernier membre de SG-7 quitter la salle de briefing. Il se tourna ensuite vers son ancienne équipe.

- Alors, pas de ZPM ?

- Non, confirma Carter en pinçant les lèvres. Daniel n'a rien trouvé dans le temple il semblerait que le ZPM, s'il a jamais été présent sur cette planète, ne l'est plus.

- Aucune chance d'en trouver un à proximité des ruines ?

Sam fit non de la tête, ce qui fit grimacer Jack ; un ZPM de plus en leur possession n'aurait pas été de trop.

Daniel affichait toujours un air boudeur et Jack savait très bien quelle en était la cause : donnez l'espoir de quarante-huit heures de contact avec une civilisation disparue à un archéologue, retirez-en vingt-quatre sans préavis, et vous obtiendrez exactement la tête du docteur Jackson. Mais Carter avait eu raison : leur mission avait un but précis et il ne servait à rien de rester inutilement sur cette planète.

- Quelque chose... d'intéressant ? demanda-t-il.

Sam nia de nouveau mais Daniel leva la tête.

- Eh bien... lorsque j'aurai pu terminer mes traductions, dit-il en glissant un regard plein de sous-entendus vers Sam qui s'enfonça dans son fauteuil, j'aurai peut-être de nouveaux éléments. Après tout, c'est une civilisation qui a été en contact direct avec les Anciens après leur ascension. On peut supposer que quelque chose est né de leurs relations.

Jack hocha la tête.

- Les Anciens auraient eu le droit d'intervenir après leur ascension ? demanda Teal'c.

- Normalement non, mais on peut imaginer qu'une raison spécifique les a poussés à faire une entorse à cette règle.

Le Jaffa inclina la tête. Jack s'appuya complètement contre le dossier de son fauteuil, les mains croisées sur le ventre.

- Et sinon, le paysage était beau ?

- Vous auriez aimé, répondit Daniel. Il y avait des arbres.

- Beaucoup d'arbres, confirma Sam.

- Des quantités d'arbres, ajouta Teal'c.

Les lèvres du général s'étirèrent en un sourire un brin nostalgique.

- Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer ce que je donnerais pour repartir en mission, murmura-t-il.

- Vous n'avez qu'à venir avec nous la prochaine fois.

La réponse de Sam avait été si spontanée que Teal'c inclina la tête, alors que Daniel haussait les sourcils. Jack se tourna vers le colonel, un sourire satisfait peint sur le visage. Sam regarda les trois hommes, les yeux ronds.

- Quoi ? dit-elle dans un haussement d'épaules.

Ils continuaient de la fixer sans rien dire mais avec un air mystérieux sur le visage. Elle avait dans l'idée que le mystère était proche de la moquerie.

- C'est une invitation, colonel ?

La voix du général avait ce ton de défi qu'elle connaissait bien.

- Eh bien vous dites que vous rêvez de repartir en mission, alors... Je veux dire, vous êtes le commandant de cette base et rien ne vous empêche...

Elle sentait le rouge lui monter aux joues et ne put finir sa phrase.

- C'est clairement une invitation, confirma Daniel en se levant.

- Oui, reprit Jack en l'imitant. Je pense que je lui manque.

- En effet, conclut Teal'c en quittant lui aussi son siège.

- Dans ce cas, puisque le colonel a l'air d'y tenir, je me joindrai à vous pour votre prochaine mission.

Les trois hommes sortirent et Sam resta seule dans la salle de briefing, bouche bée. Elle se repassait mentalement le film du débriefing pour essayer de comprendre à quel moment les choses avaient déraillé. Puis elle se fendit d'un sourire et secoua doucement la tête avant de prendre le chemin de son labo.

Elle avait hâte d'être à la prochaine mission.


	2. Héliocore

**Merci pour les premiers commentaires. Voici la suite !_  
><em>**

~ Héliocore ~

- … et une fois déstabilisés, les ions occuperaient tout l'espace disponible, ce qui permettrait de créer une réaction en chaîne.

Jack ne put empêcher un soupir de lui échapper ; Sam leva la tête du réacteur sur lequel elle travaillait et elle pinça les lèvres. En face d'elle, le général était penché sur le bureau, en appui sur les avant-bras, les mains croisées. Son regard était fixé sur elle.

- Mon général, vous êtes sûr de vouloir connaître le détail de ce que je suis en train de faire ?

Il aurait voulu lui répondre qu'elle aurait aussi bien pu lui lire une liste de courses, il s'en fichait. Il avait besoin de passer du temps dans son labo, de la voir, de l'entendre parler. Ce qui n'était que du bonus lorsqu'ils faisaient encore tous deux partie de SG-1 était devenu vital depuis sa promotion à la tête du SGC. Il pouvait essayer de renoncer à un avenir avec elle, mais il lui fallait quelque chose en contrepartie. Pour le moment, le fait de passer quelques heures par semaine dans son laboratoire était suffisant. A peine suffisant, il est vrai, mais il pouvait vivre avec ça.

- En tant que général, je dois être au courant de toutes les dernières avancées, colonel, dit-il d'un air important qui ne trompait personne – surtout pas elle.

- Le général Hammond se contentait de lire mes rapports, répondit-elle avec un léger sourire.

Non pas qu'elle n'aimait pas le savoir présent à ses côtés. Il mit ses mains dans ses poches. Le nouveau grade de Carter semblait lui avoir fait gagner confiance en elle. Il aimait ça.

- Oh, se contenta-t-il de répondre.

- Oui..., reprit-elle alors qu'un nouveau sourire étirait ses lèvres.

Il sourit à son tour. Il y avait ce jeu qui s'était mis en place entre eux. C'était nouveau, c'était presque du flirt, et ça aidait à combler le manque.

- Eh bien voyez ça comme quelque chose de nouveau. Quelque chose de typique de... l'ère O'Neill.

Elle haussa les sourcils.

- L'ère O'Neill ? répéta-t-elle avec un sourire moqueur sur le visage.

Il grimaça et haussa les épaules.

- Je l'ai trouvé !

Les deux militaires pivotèrent vers la porte pour voir Daniel entrer en trombe dans le laboratoire. Il posa un bloc de feuilles sur le bureau sans prendre la peine de relever la tête.

- Vous avez trouvé le ZPM ? demanda Sam en contournant son bureau pour venir se placer à côté de l'archéologue.

Ils fixaient tous les deux les pages noircies de l'écriture de Daniel.

- Oui ! Apparement un Goa'Uld a cherché à s'emparer du ZPM et les Anciens ont décidé d'intervenir pour une raison qui est... obsure, répondit-il en se passant une main sur le front. Le reste des inscriptions présentes sur le mur indiquait la planète sur laquelle les Anciens auraient transporté le ZPM.

- Vous avez les coordonnées ? demanda le général.

Daniel redressa la tête et remonta ses lunettes.

- Oh, Jack, vous êtes là. Euh... non, ils n'ont pas clairement inscrit les coordonnées, mais il y a des indications assez précises sur la planète de destination, qu'ils nomment Héliocore. Littéralement : le pays du soleil. Le ciel est de la couleur des émeraudes, il y a trois soleils - d'où le nom, je suppose - et les alentours de la porte sont un désert de pierre.

- Et c'est ce que vous appelez « précis » ? Il doit y avoir des dizaines de planètes comme ça dans la galaxie ! N'est-ce pas ? ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Sam.

- Je crains que le général n'ait raison Daniel. Sans les coordonnées, c'est pour ainsi dire mission impossible.

Teal'c entra à ce moment dans le laboratoire, un dossier à la main.

- Vous aviez raison, Daniel Jackson.

Le visage de Daniel s'éclaira.

- P3C667 ? demanda-t-il au Jaffa.

- En réalité, il s'agissait de P5C667. SG-12 s'y est rendue le mois dernier.

Daniel se tourna de nouveau vers Sam et Jack.

- Lorsque j'ai relu la description de la planète, ça m'a fait pensé à une planète que m'avait décrite le docteur McKinley de SG-12.

- Une minute, coupa Jack. Vous êtes en train de me dire qu'une de nos équipes s'est déjà rendue sur cette planète et qu'elle n'a pas trouvé le ZPM ?

Daniel secoua la tête.

- Non. En fait, SG-12 était sur la planète depuis moins de vingt minutes lorsqu'ils ont été rappelés au SG-C. C'était il y a un mois, lorsque SG-4 a été faite prisonnière et que toutes les équipes en mission non-prioritaire ont été rappelées pour leur porter secours.

Les deux militaires acquiescèrent au souvenir de cette mission qui avait bien failli coûter la vie à l'équipe en question.

- Et la planète correspond à la description, je suppose, intervint Sam.

- Jugez vous-même, répondit Daniel en lui tendant une photo prise par SG-12.

Un large sourire apparut sur le visage du général.

- Bien, dit-il en se frottant les mains. Nous partons dans deux heures.

~O~O~O~

Les trois membres de SG-1 se tenaient côte à côte en bas de la rampe. Sam regarda le vortex se former au moment où la porte de la salle d'embarquement s'ouvrait ; elle tourna machinalement la tête et son esprit s'arrêta de fonctionner quand ses yeux se posèrent sur le général, qui regardait la porte avec les yeux brillants. Non pas qu'elle ait vraiment eu ses propres yeux fixés sur ceux d'O'Neill à ce moment-là. Son regard scannait littéralement son supérieur et elle dut détourner le regard pour ne pas être prise en flagrant délit. Elle avait presque oublié à quel point le treillis lui allait bien.

Il arriva à sa hauteur et ajusta la visière de sa casquette, alors que Siler télécommandait le MALP.

- Comme au bon vieux temps, murmura-t-il plus pour lui-même que pour ses co-équipiers.

Sam sourit et Daniel, qui se trouvait à sa gauche, se pencha en avant pour regarder Jack.

- A propos de ça, intervint l'archéologue. Juste pour être sûr, _qui_ donne les ordres ?

Sam haussa les sourcils et se tourna vers Jack, qui grimaça.

- Considérez-moi comme faisant partie des bagages, dit-il simplement.

Le colonel acquiesça, Walter leur annonça que la route était libre et il s'avancèrent tous les quatre sur la plate-forme, traversant d'un même pas la flaque bleue. Quelques instants plus tard, ils posaient les pieds sur un sol rocailleux.

- Aaaah ça m'avait manqué ! s'exclama O'Neill en émergeant.

Il regarda le vortex disparaître et se tourna vers Carter, qui avait le nez plongé sur son détecteur.

- La source d'énergie qui a été repérée se trouve à sept kilomètres à l'Est, annonça-t-elle. Allons-y.

SG-1 se mit en route sous trois soleils écrasants malgré l'heure déjà avancée. La température, bien qu'élevée, était étrangement modérée malgré la présence des trois astres. L'équipe traversa un désert de pierres ; jusque là, la traduction de Daniel avait été juste. Une heure passa avant que le paysage qui s'étendait devant eux ne change radicalement : ils étaient arrivés au bord d'un ravin recouvert de végétation et une forêt dense s'étendait à perte de vue quelques mètres plus bas. La pente était suffisamment douce pour être descendue à pied, mais il était 17h30 et la nuit commençait déjà à tomber. Il ne servait à rien de risquer de se retrouver coincé au milieu des racines et des ronces en pleine nuit.

- On va s'installer ici pour la nuit, déclara le colonel en regardant sa montre. Mon général, Daniel, préparez le feu. Teal'c et moi on s'occupe de sécuriser le campement.

Jack sourit en suivant Daniel qui se dirigeait vers un petit bois à une centaine de mètres. Il était plus que satisfait de la façon dont Carter dirigeait les choses. Il aimait à penser qu'elle avait appris ça de lui, mais s'il mettait son ego de côté, il devait reconnaître qu'avec ou sans lui, elle était de toutes façons un excellent officier.

Doublée d'une scientifique hors paire.

Triplée d'une femme...

Il secoua la tête et se rappela à l'ordre. S'il avait voulu finir cette dernière phrase, il aurait dû choisir la voie de la retraite.

Il reporta son attention sur les environs. Mis à part la végétation présente dans le bois dense vers lequel il allait, ils n'avaient pour le moment rencontré qu'un sol rocailleux où poussaient ça et là des fleurs mauves. Pendant leur marche, il avait aperçu quelques lézards – ou, du moins, l'équivalent alien des lézards – et des oiseaux avaient parfois fendu le ciel, qui était donc vert émeraude. Peu de traces de vie, donc, et certainement aucune présence humaine pour le moment. Il sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'un cri retentit quelques mètres devant lui. Un large sourire se dessina sur son visage lorsqu'il vit Daniel étalé de tout son long sur le sol. L'archéologue avait trouvé le moyen de se prendre les pieds dans la seule racine à des kilomètres. Vraiment, les missions lui manquaient.

Lorsque Sam et Teal'c rejoignirent le campement, le feu de camp était déjà allumé et une odeur de café flottait dans l'air. Comme avant, songea-t-elle avec un brin de nostalgie. Elle se demanda un instant comment répartir les tours de garde.

Daniel aurait le dernier, parce que Daniel avait toujours le dernier ; il y a huit ans, O'Neill avait instauré ce fonctionnement parce qu'en tant que civil, il était le moins à même de pouvoir récupérer après une nuit fractionnée. Aujourd'hui, Sam gardait ce fonctionnement plus par habitude que par réelle nécessité : l'archéologue n'avait pour ainsi dire rien à envier à la plupart des soldats qu'elle connaissait.

Elle prendrait le premier tour, comme le général le faisait avant. Teal'c prendrait le troisième ; elle savait que le Jaffa serait de toute façon reposé à la moitié de la nuit et qu'il profiterait des premières lueurs de l'aube pour faire un repérage solitaire des environs. Le général aurait donc le deuxième tour de garde.

Le doute s'insinua soudain dans son esprit : devait-elle lui assigner un tour de garde ? Si Hammond était venu en mission avec eux, elle ne se serait même pas posé la question : le général aurait pu profiter de sa nuit ; mais en l'occurrence, il ne s'agissait pas de Hammond. Elle n'avait pas prévu ce dilemme, et c'est donc les lèvres pincées et les sourcils froncés qu'elle s'assit à côté de Daniel.

- Un problème, Carter ?

Elle redressa la tête et attrapa l'assiette qu'il lui tendait.

- Aucun mon général. Je réfléchissais à la répartition des tours de garde.

- Je prends le premier, répondit-il.

Fin du dilemme. Mais il n'allait pas s'en sortir comme ça.

- Négatif, monsieur. Je prends le premier, vous prenez le deuxième. Teal'c, le troisième et Daniel, le quatrième.

Jack haussa légèrement les sourcils mais un petit sourire apparut sur son visage. Il devait bien reconnaître qu'il adorait quand elle donnait des ordres.

~O~O~O~

- Euh... Bonjour ? tenta Daniel en levant les mains.

Il ferma brièvement les yeux en entendant le cliquetis familier des P-90 derrière lui. Il avait beau faire partie de cette équipe depuis des années, il ne s'habituait toujours pas à voir la violence précéder la discussion. Face à lui, les trois hommes qui les menaçaient reculèrent d'un pas.

La descente sur les flancs du ravin n'avait pas été une partie de plaisir : la végétation de plus en plus dense laissait peu de marge de manœuvre. La progression avait été lente et douloureuse – les ronces locales se montraient particulièrement agressives. Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, ils avaient été accueillis en bas de la falaise par un groupe de trois hommes vêtus de toges et armés de hachettes et de couteaux à lame courbée ; s'ils en jugeaient par les paniers remplis de petites branches et de plantes, ils les avaient dérangés en pleine cueillette, activité qui contrastait avec leur tenue plutôt soignée.

- Nous ne vous voulons pas de mal, poursuivit l'archéologue en s'approchant des habitants de la planète, les mains toujours bien en évidence.

Les trois hommes réaffirmèrent leur volonté de se protéger en levant un peu plus leurs armes.

- Daniel... prévint Jack d'une voix ferme qui signifiait à son ami de reculer.

- Je m'appelle Daniel, reprit toutefois ce dernier en se désignant. Et voici le colonel Carter, le général O'Neill et Teal'c.

L'homme le plus âgé portait une barbe et une toge pourpre alors que les deux autres étaient imberbes et portaient des toges blanches. Il s'avança d'un pas.

- Vous êtes des Goa'Uld.

Il n'y avait là aucune question. Sa voix grave était posée, le ton employé menaçant.

- Et c'est reparti, murmura le général en réajustant la position de son arme.

A côté de lui, il sentait Carter tendue ; elle ne savait pas si elle devait ordonner à Daniel de reculer ou laisser faire l'archéologue, dont les talents diplomatiques avaient fait leur preuve par le passé. Combien de fois avait-il lui-même dû faire face à ce dilemme ?

- Nous ne sommes pas des Goa'Uld. Ce sont nos ennemis.

Le vieil homme regarda tour à tour les quatre membres de l'équipe et arrêta sans surprise son regard sur Teal'c.

- Il y a pourtant un Jaffa parmi vous.

- Teal'c était le prima d'Apophis, c'est vrai. Mais il a choisi de venir se battre à nos côtés pour combattre l'oppression des Goa'Uld.

L'homme à la toge pourpre sembla peser le pour et le contre pendant un moment il baissa enfin son poignard. Derrière lui, ses compagnons restèrent en alerte. Daniel savait que du côté de ses amis, aucune arme ne pointait vers le sol.

- Alors qui êtes-vous, vous qui vous prétendez ennemis des faux dieux ?

- Nous sommes des explorateurs venus de la Tau'ri. Nous parcourons la galaxie à travers la porte des étoiles...

Son interlocuteur plissa lentement les yeux.

- Le Shapa'ai ? tenta Daniel.

- Parlez-vous du cercle mystique qui s'élève par-delà le désert de pierres ?

- Oui. Nous l'appelons porte des étoiles. Elle nous permet de voyager à travers la galaxie afin de trouver des alliés qui pourraient nous aider à vaincre la menace Goa'Uld.

De nouveau, le vieil homme prit un instant de réflexion. D'un geste de la main, il ordonna à ses compagnons de baisser leurs armes. Daniel tourna la tête vers Sam qui acquiesça, et les membres de SG-1 cessèrent de tenir les trois hommes en joug.

- Comptez sur Daniel pour vous convaincre de nos bonnes intention, dit Jack à Teal'c et Carter.

- Ce ne sont pas les paroles de votre ami qui nous ont convaincus, général.

Jack haussa les sourcils et se tourna vers le vieil homme, qui n'avait pas bougé.

- Oh... quoi alors ?

- Si vous étiez des Goa'Ulds, général, nous serions morts avant même d'avoir pu lever nos armes. Je m'appelle Païos, je suis l'un des sages de la Cité. Voici mes fils, Kalas et Andres.

Les jeunes hommes inclinèrent la tête.

- Que venez-vous faire sur Héliocore, étrangers ? reprit Païos.

Le ton employé n'était plus aussi belliqueux mais il restait encore distant. Les quatre membres du SGC comprirent que le peuple avait dû essuyer de nombreuses attaques et qu'il accordait difficilement sa confiance.

- Nous pensons que votre planète abrite un objet très précieux pour nous ; un générateur permettant de faire fonctionner des dispositifs puissants qui pourraient nous aider à vaincre nos ennemis, répondit Sam.

Païos plissa les yeux en regardant Sam.

- Un générateur, murmura-t-il.

Puis, contre toute attente, il se fendit d'un sourire bienveillant.

- J'ignore de quoi vous parlez mais je pense que nos deux mondes ont beaucoup à apprendre l'un de l'autre. Suivez-nous jusqu'à la Cité.

Daniel lui emboîta le pas, suivi par les deux fils de Païos. Jack retint Sam par le bras alors que Teal'c se trouvait juste derrière eux.

- On reste attentif, murmura le général. Je me méfie des sautes d'humeur de notre hôte.

Sam acquiesça et Teal'c inclina la tête.

Ils marchèrent une vingtaine de minutes à travers la forêt. Les arbres étaient incroyablement hauts et clairsemés, mais leur important feuillage créait un plafond de verdure qui filtrait la lumière du jour et la chaleur. Au sol, de nombreuses racines et des plantes peu élevées ralentissaient leur progression et ça et là, de hauts cactus hérissés d'épines pointues menaçaient d'ajouter quelques griffures aux membres déjà maltraités des voyageurs.

Teal'c regarda d'un œil peu aimable l'un des cactus, qui semblait s'être littéralement jeté sur lui. D'un geste rapide et sûr, il coupa la branche qui entravait sa progression et fut à peine étonné lorsqu'il constata qu'elle commençait à repousser.

Il poursuivit son chemin en se remémorant la route qu'ils avaient dû emprunter depuis la porte : un désert de pierres qui semblait s'étendre à l'infini, les pentes d'un ravin couvertes d'une végétation agressive et maintenant, une forêt peu praticable. Son esprit tactique salua le choix qui avait été fait concernant l'emplacement de la Cité : si des ennemis passaient la porte, il y avait peu de risques qu'ils n'arrivent jusqu'ici. A moins qu'ils ne fussent dotés de vaisseaux, auxquels cas les habitants avaient très peu de chances de s'en sortir.

C'est pourquoi son flegme légendaire fut presque ébranlé lorsqu'il leva les yeux après avoir traversé un rideau de végétation. Au milieu de cette forêt hostile, là où il s'était attendu à trouver un village de quelques maisons faites de pierres et de bois, se dressaient de belles maisons taillées dans le marbre. L'avenue qui s'ouvrait devant eux, noire de monde, menait droit à un temple. De nombreuses artères formaient des angles droits avec cette allée principale, laissant deviner que la ville comptait de nombreuses demeures. Des arbres de la même espèce que ceux qui constituaient la forêt étaient plantés à distance régulière, abritant la cité de leur feuillage. Plusieurs jardins étaient visibles et il crut apercevoir la statue d'une déesse. Cette dernière vision provoqua en lui un sursaut de colère.

Les mâchoires contractées, il reserra son emprise sur sa lance et se fondit avec son équipe au milieu de la foule.

~O~O~O~ 

- C'est absolument fabuleux !

Sam sourit devant l'air béat de Daniel.

- Ça ne fera jamais que cinq fois que vous le dites !

- Athènes, c'est Athènes ! s'exclama l'archéologue.

- Il me semble que Païos a dit que cette cité se nommait Perséphopolis, Daniel Jackson.

L'intéressé se tourna vers le Jaffa, marquant un temps d'arrêt. Il y a huit ans, il aurait mis une telle remarque sur le compte de la différence culturelle de son ami. Aujourd'hui, il soupçonnait Teal'c de se moquer de lui, ce que lui confirma l'étincelle dans les yeux du guerrier.

- Vous ne comprenez pas, poursuivit-il néanmoins en posant la main sur l'une des colonnes du temple. Ce que vous avez sous les yeux corrobore tous les textes trouvés sur Athènes ; c'est magnifique !

Sam remarqua que le général ne participait pas à leur conversation ; elle savait qu'il restait méfiant. Elle glissa un œil vers lui : les lunettes noires visées sur le nez, les mâchoires crispées, il procédait à un rapide repérage des alentours. Païos les avaient menés jusqu'aux marches du palais et leur avait demandé de l'attendre là, le temps qu'il s'entretienne avec le conseil des sages, seule instance pouvant les autoriser à rester quelques jours à Perséphopolis.

Elle soupira en jetant un œil sur son capteur, priant pour que l'intuition du général soit fausse.

- Carter ?

Cette simple interrogation la ramena quelques mois en arrière, quand il était encore colonel et chef de SG-1. Ça lui manquait, définitivement.

- La source d'énergie est proche, mon général. Moins de sept cents mètres.

- Donc...

- Soit elle est bien cachée, soit ils nous mentent.

Jack acquiesça en grimaçant. Il allait répondre d'un commentaire sarcastique mais s'abstint lorsqu'il perçut une forme pourpre du coin de l'œil. Il se tourna vers Païos, prêt à parler, mais se souvint que ce n'était pas lui le chef de la mission.

- Le conseil accepte-t-il de nous recevoir ? demanda Sam.

Le sage hocha la tête et se fendit de nouveau de ce sourire bienveillant dont se méfiait le général.

- Le conseil vous accorde l'hospitalité. L'assemblée des sages a pensé que vous souhaiteriez sans doute vous restaurer, vous reposer et pratiquer quelques ablutions avant le _deipno_.

- Le dîner, précisa Daniel en voyant trois paires d'yeux tournées vers lui.

- Pourquoi ne pas nous recevoir tout de suite ?

O'Neill n'avait pas pu empêcher la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres de sortir. Du coin de l'œil, il remarqua le visage impassible de Carter ; elle ne semblait pas s'être formalisée de son intervention et attendait la réponse de Païos avec intérêt.

- L'un des sages est absent. Il est allé rencontrer nos frères de la cité de l'ouest. Le conseil ne peut pas tabler s'il n'est pas complet. Fort heureusement, il sera de retour avant le _deipno_. Je vous laisse aux bons soins de mes fils, qui vous conduiront dans un premier temps chez votre hôte.

Les quatre membres de SG-1 remercièrent silencieusement le vieil homme et suivirent Kalas et Andres, toujours aussi muets. Il y avait moins de monde dans la rue, mais les quelques citoyens qui déambulaient encore sur les pavés blancs ne manquaient pas de dévisager les étrangers. Deux des membres de l'équipe attiraient particulièrement l'attention : Teal'c, évidemment, du fait de sa carrure et du symbole d'Apophis qui ornerait à jamais son front, et Sam, dont la tenue semblait choquer les hommes et effrayer les femmes. Le colonel accueillit les regards méfiant avec un sourire ; depuis le temps, elle était habituée à ce genre de réactions. Combien de fois avait-elle dû batailler pour pouvoir garder son treillis plutôt que de devoir enfiler la tenue locale ?

Ils arrivèrent rapidement devant une petite auberge, dont l'allure modeste contrastait largement avec les luxueuses demeures qui les entouraient. Kalas et Andres leur firent signe d'entrer. A l'intérieur, un petit homme rond dont le visage poupin était orné d'un collier de barbe – et qui ne fut pas sans leur rappeler Urgo – les accueillit avec un sourire non feint.

- Kalispèra, mes amis ! Bienvenue à Perséphopolis ! Suivez-moi, je vais vous montrer vos chambres !

Les quatre membres de SG-1 échangèrent un regard amusé devant l'enthousiasme de leur hôte et ils le suivirent à l'étage, où on leur attribua chacun une chambre – luxe qu'ils connaissaient rarement pendant les missions.

~O~O~O~ 

Allongée sur un lit au matelas étonnamment confortable, Sam profitait du temps de repos qui lui était "offert".

Une fois installée, l'équipe avait voulu sortir pour faire le tour de la cité, mais Portegas, leur hôte, leur avait expliqué qu'ils devaient rester dans l'auberge. Ils n'étaient pas prisonniers, mais tant que le conseil n'aurait pas approuvé leur présence, leurs déplacements étaient limités, ce dont s'assuraient Kalas et Andres, qui montaient la garde devant la porte de l'auberge. Le général avait plutôt mal pris la nouvelle et elle-même n'avait pas apprécié d'être ainsi retenue.

Ce détail mis à part – après tout, on ne leur avait pas supprimé leurs armes – elle se sentait plutôt bien ici.

Elle ferma les yeux, se laissant bercer par le murmure des voix qui lui parvenait à travers le plancher ; la grande salle devait se trouver juste sous sa chambre. Daniel et Teal'c s'y trouvaient, en compagnie de Portegas. L'archéologue avait décidé de profiter des quelques heures de captivité pour tenter d'en apprendre plus sur cette civilisation. Le Jaffa, quant à lui, souhaitait comprendre pourquoi une population au fait de la mystification des Goa'Uld pouvait adorer une déesse.

Elle ne savait pas trop où se trouvait le général et elle se rendit compte qu'elle devrait être au courant. Après tout, elle dirigeait la mission. Le connaissant, il était capable de faire le mur juste pour s'opposer à leur captivité, et ainsi leur attirer les foudres des citoyens de Perséphopolis.

Dans un soupir, elle se redressa et sortit de sa chambre, se dirigeant vers celle qui avait été attribuée à son supérieur. Elle frappa trois coups secs. N'obtenant aucune réponse, elle tourna la poignée et un sourire étira immédiatement ses lèvres : le grand Jack O'Neill dormait à poings fermés.


	3. Apparences trompeuses

**Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas eu le temps jusqu'ici de répondre aux commentaires un par un, mais je vous remercie vraiment de prendre le temps de le faire... ça donne envie de continuer ! J'espère que la suite continuera de vous plaire !**

**__**~ Apparences trompeuses ~

Sam rejoignit Daniel et Teal'c au rez-de-chaussée au moment où la porte d'entrée s'ouvrait. Kalas et Andres pénétrèrent dans l'auberge, l'air las. Ils s'installèrent sans un mot à une table et Kalas fit un léger signe de la main à Portegas. Ce dernier se leva et se dirigea vers le buffet sans interrompre sa conversation avec Daniel.

- Perséphone n'est pas vraiment une déesse, dit-il en sortant deux gobelets de terre cuite et une petite amphore. Pas au sens où l'entendent les Goa'Uld en tous cas.

Il servit les deux frères et reprit sa place. Sam vit que Teal'c était pendu aux lèvres de l'aubergiste.

- Elle est plus... une mère protectrice pour nous. Chaque année, nous la célébrons lors de grandes fêtes qui durent trois jours ; elle nous protège et favorise nos cultures.

- Vous parvenez à produire des cultures au milieu de cette forêt ? demanda Sam en prenant place autour de la table, sincèrement étonnée.

Si c'était le cas, il fallait absolument qu'ils mettent en place un partenariat avec le peuple de cette planète ! Portegas eut un petit rire.

- Non ! Répondit-il. Mais Démètriakapolis, la cité de l'ouest, est idéalement située.

- Donc, Perséphone n'est pas une Goa'Uld, dit Daniel, revenant ainsi à la question qu'il avait posée.

- Au contraire ! se récria Portegas.

Il se pencha en avant et les membres de SG-1 l'imitèrent inconsciemment. Derrière lui, Kalas et Andres discutaient à voix basse. Le murmure des voix, la faible luminosité et la position qu'avait adoptée l'aubergiste donnaient l'impression qu'il était sur le point de leur révéler un précieux secret.

- La légende raconte que lorsque Perséphone est arrivée sur la planète, elle a aidé les habitants à se débarrasser d'un Goa'Uld qui voulait les assouvir. Râ, je crois qu'il s'appelait.

Daniel, Teal'c et Sam échangèrent un regard entendu.

- Comment s'y est-elle prise ? demanda Daniel.

L'aubergiste soupira en secouant légèrement la tête.

- La légende n'est pas très claire sur ce point. On parle d'une grande force qui serait parvenue à détruire les vaisseaux. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que Perséphone a disparu suite à la bataille, après avoir confié un seul commandement à notre peuple : si l'ennemi revenait, ils devaient fuir vers les montagnes et sauter dans le puits sans fond.

Daniel leva les sourcils alors que Sam fronçait les siens.

- Votre déesse vous exhorte au suicide plutôt qu'à l'affrontement ? questionna Teal'c.

Le Jaffa n'était clairement pas d'accord avec ce précepte. Portegas haussa les épaules et se leva pour les resservir.

- Elle aurait dit qu'il ne fallait pas avoir peur de la rejoindre, qu'un monde meilleur nous attendrait là-bas. Ceux qui resteraient ici connaîtraient une fin de vie atroce.

- Le schéma classique du Paradis et de l'Enfer, murmura Daniel, perdu dans ses pensée. Pourtant, Perséphone est la déesse des Enfers... On dirait que vous n'y croyez pas vraiment, remarqua-t-il en s'adressant à son hôte.

A nouveau, l'aubergiste haussa les épaules.

- C'était il y a si longtemps que plus personne ne sait si c'est vrai ou pas, répondit-il simplement. Cependant, il y a une chose dont je suis sûr : si les Goa'Uld arrivaient demain, je serais le premier à me jeter dans ce puits !

A peine eut-il fini de parler que la porte de l'auberge s'ouvrit à nouveau. Une grande femme brune d'une trentaine d'années y entra, parcourut la salle des yeux, se dirigea vers Kalas et lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille. Le jeune homme se leva et sortit de l'auberge, alors que la femme se tournait vers Portegas et SG-1.

- Portegas, dit-elle, j'ai besoin de l'aide de Kalas. Philon s'est perdu en forêt, et tu sais comme j'ai horreur de m'y aventurer seule à la nuit tombée.

L'aubergiste grimaça et se passa une main dans le cou.

- C'est que... ton vénérable père a demandé à Kalas de veiller sur les voyageurs, répondit-il, gêné, en désignant ses trois hôtes.

La femme posa un regard indifférent sur les trois personnes assises autour de la table.

- Eh bien tu diras à mon vénérable père que son petit-fils est perdu en forêt et que j'avais besoin de l'aide de mon frère pour aller le chercher, déclara-t-elle calmement.

Daniel et Sam échangèrent un regard étonné. Cette femme était étrangement calme pour une mère ayant perdu son fils.

- Nous pouvons-vous aider à le retrouver, proposa le colonel.

La femme haussa légèrement les sourcils en regardant Sam.

- Kalas sera avec nous, nous ne tenterons rien, je vous en donne ma parole, poursuivit-elle.

La sœur de Kalas glissa un regard interrogateur vers Portegas ; le petit homme semblait extrêmement mal-à-l'aise. Sam aurait juré qu'elle l'avait entendu couiner de frayeur.

- Gaïa, tenta-t-il, ton père a expressément demandé à ce qu'ils restent à l'auberge...

Cette intervention sembla décider la jeune femme.

- Dans ce cas, répondit-elle avec un léger sourire, qu'ils viennent !

Sam sourit alors que Teal'c inclinait la tête. Daniel annonça qu'il resterait à l'auberge, à la fois pour ne pas affoler Jack et pour ne pas trop endommager les relations diplomatiques avec les membres du conseil.

~O~O~O~

- Comment s'organisent les recherches ? demanda Sam une fois qu'ils eurent rejoint Kalas.

Ce dernier tendit une torche à sa sœur ; son regard s'arrêta un instant sur les deux étrangers, mais il ne fit aucun commentaire. Gaïa fronça les sourcils. Elle sembla considérer la question de Sam quelques instants.

- Je ne comprends pas, dit-elle enfin.

- Les recherches, reprit Sam. Votre fils a disparu, c'est bien ce que vous avez dit...

Le colonel était perdu ; elle trouvait cette femme bien trop sereine et il lui semblait totalement illusoire de penser que quatre personnes pourraient retrouver un enfant dans la forêt en pleine nuit.

- J'ai dit qu'il s'était perdu, pas qu'il avait disparu, fit remarquer Gaïa.

- Je pense que le colonel Carter voulait savoir comment nous devions nous y prendre pour le retrouver, intervint Teal'c.

Les yeux de Gaïa se posèrent sur le tatouage en or du Jaffa et elle ne put réprimer un frisson. Cette homme représentait ce qu'on lui avait appris à craindre dès son plus jeune âge. Il était par nature au service des Goa'Uld ; si ses souvenirs ne la trahissaient pas – et elle savait que ça n'était pas le cas : les précepteurs et les prêtresses lui avaient bien fait comprendre ce que représentait ce symbole – il devait être l'un des serviteurs les plus fervents des faux dieux. Cependant, son père avait averti la population : le dénommé Teal'c combattait les Goa'Uld, désormais.

Elle inspira légèrement et se reprit ; l'arrogance lui allait mieux au teint que la crainte.

- Suivez-moi, se contenta-t-elle de dire.

Les deux membres de SG-1 échangèrent un nouveau regard perplexe. Ils suivirent néanmoins le frère et la sœur en dehors de la cité et ils passèrent bientôt le rideau de verdure qui en délimitait la frontière.

~O~O~O~

De longues minutes passèrent ; Sam était mal-à-l'aise. Plus Gaïa et Kalas progressaient dans la forêt, plus son instinct lui criait que quelque chose n'était pas normal. Ils avançaient trop facilement, se dirigeant comme s'ils savaient précisément où se trouvait l'enfant. Réflexion faite, c'est Gaïa qui menait le petit groupe ; Kalas ne faisait que la suivre. Il lui arrivait souvent de décider de tourner à droite ou à gauche sans qu'aucun signe précurseur ne les y ait préparés.

Le colonel n'aimait pas ça. Elle avait la désagréable impression que tout ceci n'était qu'un piège destiné à diviser SG-1. Et ils étaient tombés dedans.

Elle posa machinalement la main sur arme de poing, tout en se maudissant de ne pas avoir réveillé le général. Elle avait beau diriger officiellement cette mission, il serait furieux de ne pas avoir été prévenu du départ de la moitié de l'équipe.

Elle en était là de ses pensées lorsque Kalas, qui marchait juste devant elle, s'arrêta brusquement. Sam se tint prête à saisir son arme et elle devina qu'il en était de même pour Teal'c, quand tout à coup, un cri déchira l'air. Un cri qu'elle ne s'attendait plus à entendre.

- Mama !

Un petit garçon qui devait avoir six ans se jeta au cou de Gaïa. Sa mère l'emprisonna dans ses bras et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Kalas, quant à lui, fit un léger signe de la main à l'enfant qui le lui rendit avant d'enfouir sa tête dans le cou de sa mère.

- Je te sentais arriver, Mama, dit-il doucement. J'y arrive de mieux en mieux maintenant !

Gaïa reposa son fils et s'agenouilla devant lui.

- Tu ne fais pas exprès de te perdre en forêt pour voir si tu es capable de le faire, au moins ?

Le petit secoua vigoureusement la tête en signe de dénégation.

- C'est tout de même la troisième fois ce mois-ci, soupira sa mère. Il faut vraiment que ça cesse.

Elle prit la main de son fils et s'adressa à Sam et Teal'c, qui pouvaient difficilement cacher leur étonnement.

- Vous voyez, je n'avais pas vraiment besoin de vous, dit-elle d'un ton suffisant. Mais j'adore faire tourner mon père en bourrique, rajouta-t-elle d'un air malin.

Et pour la première fois depuis sa rencontre avec les habitants de la planète, Sam vit un véritable sourire sur le visage de Gaïa et Kalas. Alors elle se permit de sourire également, se promettant de profiter du trajet du retour pour essayer de percer à jour le mystère des paroles du petit garçon.

~O~O~O~

Jack ouvrit les yeux et pendant quelques secondes, son esprit fut rempli des souvenirs de son rêve. Une image en particulier s'imposa à lui : deux yeux bleus, des cheveux blonds ; le capitaine Carter, telle qu'il l'avait vu lors de leur toute première rencontre, lui souriait.

Un instant...

Il avait rêvé ; il s'était donc endormi. Il se redressa sur son lit, regarda sa montre et fronça les sourcils : il était 19h00. Il avait dormi pendant une heure, alors qu'il n'avait pas le souvenir d'avoir eu l'intention de le faire. Quelque chose clochait, et il n'aimait pas du tout ça : Jack O'Neill ne s'endormait pas au milieu d'une mission alors que son instinct lui donnait la désagréable impression que tout n'était pas aussi rose qu'il n'y paraissait.

Il ferma les yeux pour tenter de se souvenir de ce qui avait précédé son sommeil. Il était entré dans la chambre, encore furieux d'être retenu prisonnier, bien décidé à aller interroger l'aubergiste pour en savoir un peu plus sur le conseil et sur leurs intentions les concernant. Il avait donc déposé son sac, sécurisé son P-90, préparé son arme de poing et un zat – on n'était jamais trop prudent. Il avait mis les armes sur la table – elles y étaient encore – puis il avait bu...

Il tourna vivement la tête vers le verre d'eau vide posé à côté de ses armes. Il se leva d'un bond, s'en saisit rageusement, ainsi que de son zat, et sortit en trombe de sa chambre. Il descendit les marches quatre à quatre et posa le verre avec fracas sous le nez de Portegas tout en ignorant le regard étonné de Daniel.

- Vous m'avez drogué ! rugit-il en notant mentalement l'absence de Teal'c et de Carter et le fait que Daniel semblait tout à fait réveillé.

Le malheureux aubergiste, blême, recula sur sa chaise pour tenter l'augmenter la distance entre lui et le général.

- Je... bafouilla-t-il.

- C'était une mesure nécessaire, répondit la voix posée de Païos.

Jack fit volte face, plus en colère que jamais.

- Le fait de nous droguer était une mesure nécessaire ? s'exclama-t-il d'un ton mordant.

- Euh... intervint Daniel en le coupant. En fait, il n'y a que vous qui avez été drogué, Jack. Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il en s'adressant à Païos.

L'homme s'avança vers eux, très digne, les mains croisées devant lui.

- Je ne voulais pas vous offenser, général. Je voulais simplement préserver notre future union. J'ai senti que vous n'accepteriez pas d'être isolé dans l'auberge et que vous risquiez de tenter de vous enfuir. Si tel avait été le cas, mon peuple l'aurait pris comme un geste hostile et vous aurait banni. Or, comme je vous l'ai dit, je pense que nos deux mondes ont beaucoup à apprendre l'un de l'autre. Je suis désolé si ça va à l'encontre de vos coutumes.

- C'est-à-dire que sur Terre, on n'a pas l'habitude d'enfermer nos invités et de les droguer... répondit le général avec humeur.

- Vous n'avez qu'à considérer que l'auberge est une des cellules de sécurité du SG-C et le somnifère que l'on vous a administré n'est que le garde à l'entrée de la cellule, dit Daniel d'un air absent, le nez plongé dans l'étude d'un manuscrit que Portegas venait de lui apporter.

Jack tourna vivement la tête vers lui : mais de quel côté était-il ? L'archéologue ne parut pas s'en émouvoir.

- Et combien de temps encore cette mascarade va-t-elle durer ? reprit Jack.

Païos lui offrit un franc sourire ; manifestement, l'humeur massacrante du général ne semblait pas l'intimider.

- J'étais justement venu vous dire que le _deipno_ est prêt. Nous n'attendons plus que vos amis.

- Oh, à propos de ça, commença Daniel.

L'archéologue termina sans doute sa phrase, mais Païos ne l'écoutait plus. Il venait de remarquer l'absence de son fils aîné. Il sentit son cœur commencer à battre plus vite ; se pouvait-il que les étrangers l'aient abusé à ce point ? Se pouvait-il qu'ils soient finalement à la solde des Goa'Uld ?

Il tenta de se raisonner : Andres était toujours là, légèrement éméché mais néanmoins alerte. S'il s'était passé quelque chose, son jeune fils ne serait pas resté assis sur sa chaise sans agir. Il tourna un visage qu'il voulait neutre vers l'aubergiste. Ce dernier recula de quelques pas, les traits affaissés. Portegas était connu pour être couard, mais sa lâcheté ne cesserait jamais de le surprendre.

- C'est Gaïa, votre éminence. Philon a disparu et elle avait besoin de Kalas. Les deux étrangers se sont proposés pour l'aider à le retrouver.

- Quoi ? hurlèrent Jack et Païos d'une même voix.

- Vous les avez laissés partir sans m'avertir ? demanda Jack à Daniel.

- Sam dirige cette mission, Jack. De plus, il ne s'agit que d'aller rechercher un enfant dans la forêt je ne vois pas en quoi le fait de les aider puisse mettre à mal nos relations diplomatiques.

Le général se passa une main sur le visage alors que Païos avançait vers Portegas.

- J'ai fait tout ce que je pouvais pour les retenir, couina-t-il.

- Portegas, mon ami, dit calmement Païos. Tu n'es même pas digne de garder les chèvres dans la montagne.

~O~O~O~

Dix minutes passèrent. Jack était sur le qui-vive ; il n'aimait déjà pas beaucoup être enfermé, mais il détestait par-dessus tout le fait que son équipe soit divisée. Daniel avait relativisé cette histoire de drogue – _ce n'était qu'un léger somnifère, Jack vous avez dormi quoi ? Une heure, tout au plus ?_ - et le général était en un sens rassuré que les autres membres de son équipe n'aient pas été drogués. A cette pensée, il se tourna vers Païos qui attendait calmement, face à la porte.

- Pourquoi m'avoir drogué moi ? demanda-t-il.

Le sage pencha légèrement la tête, l'air interrogateur.

- Eh bien, comme je vous l'ai dit, général, je voulais préserver...

- Non ! interrompit Jack en balayant son explication du revers de la main. J'ai saisi ce que vous avez dit tout à l'heure.

Pourquoi tout le monde semblait-il toujours croire qu'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'on lui disait ?

- Ma question est : pourquoi moi et pas les autres membres de mon équipe ?

Les lèvres de Païos s'étirèrent en un léger sourire.

- Le docteur Jackson est le seul qui n'ait montré aucune animosité envers notre peuple depuis son arrivée ; il nous semblait donc impensable qu'il veuille fuir l'auberge avant d'avoir rencontré le conseil. L'organisme de votre ami le Jaffa aurait combattu les effets du somnifère ; il était donc inutile de lui en donner. Quant au colonel Carter, la réponse me paraît évidente.

Jack haussa les sourcils et Daniel leva la tête vers les deux hommes.

- Evidente, répéta Jack, les mains dans les poches.

Païos lui offrit un sourire entendu.

- Il suffit de l'observer, général. Elle n'est pas une menace.

- Oh, répondit Jack. Elle n'est pas une menace... Laissez-moi développer : Carter est une femme, donc il est impensable qu'elle tente quoi que ce soit ? C'est bien ça ? Laissez-moi vous dire une bonne chose, s'emporta-t-il. Le fait que Carter soit une femme ne diminue en rien ses capacités à se défendre. Sans compter qu'elle est plus intelligente que nous tous réunis !

Le sourire de Païos s'élargit.

- C'est une femme, en effet, général. Mais ce n'est pas la raison pour laquelle nous ne l'avons pas soumise au même traitement que vous.

- Et pourquoi, alors ? interrogea Jack.

- Elle est sage, général. C'est une qualité que nous connaissons bien, à Perséphopolis.

La porte de l'auberge s'ouvrit sur ces entrefaites, laissant apparaître Teal'c et Kalas. Sam, Gaïa et Philon les suivaient ; les deux femmes semblaient être en grande discussion.

- C'est ingénieux, reconnaissait Sam.

- Si vous voulez, je vous en expliquerai le fonctionnement plus en détails demain matin, proposa Gaïa.

La jeune femme capta le regard sévère de son père.

- Enfin... si le conseil vous autorise à rester sur Héliocore, reprit-elle sans lâcher Païos des yeux. Père ! Quelle douce surprise !

Païos accepta l'étreinte de sa fille et sembla se radoucir. Ils échangèrent quelques mots alors que Jack faisait signe à Sam et Teal'c de s'approcher.

- La balade était agréable ? demanda-t-il sèchement.

- En effet O'Neill, elle fut très instructive, répondit Teal'c.

Jack regarda le Jaffa d'un air stupéfait ; son ami semblait tout à fait serein. Il tourna les yeux vers Carter, qui avait la tête baissée.

- Désolée mon général, j'aurais dû vous prévenir.

- Vous auriez dû, en effet, colonel.

Son ton était glacial ; Sam pinça les lèvres et Jack soupira.

- Mais ça n'aurait servi à rien, reprit-il.

Elle leva subitement la tête vers lui, les yeux ronds. Il grimaça.

- Il se trouve que Païos a décidé que je risquais de fuir leur confortable auberge ; il m'a donc administré un somnifère.

- Il vous ont drogué, mon général ?

Jack haussa les épaules et mit les mains dans ses poches.

- D'après notre ami Daniel, ce n'est rien du tout.

Ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel.

- Ils nous ont laissé nos armes, Jack. S'ils avaient vraiment de mauvaises intentions, nous croupirions à l'heure qu'il est au fond d'un cachot !

Jack se tourna vers lui en plissant les yeux.

- Je n'aurais qu'un mot à vous dire, Daniel : Aschens !

Daniel soupira alors que Sam grimaçait légèrement. Païos se tourna vers eux et les invita à le suivre. Il remarqua le zat accroché à la ceinture de Jack et les armes de poings de Teal'c et Sam.

- Les armes ne seront pas nécessaires, général.

Jack fixa le vieil homme.

- Oh, vraiment, murmura-t-il. Mais voyez-vous, mon cher Païos, c'est une tradition, chez nous. Vous ne voudriez pas aller à l'encontre d'une autre de nos coutumes.

Et il sortit de l'auberge, sur un soupir bruyant de Daniel.

~O~O~O~

Ils marchèrent quelques minutes dans les rues à présent désertes de la cité.

Ça et là résonnaient des éclats de rire et des mélodies jouées sur des instruments à cordes. Quelques rythmes enlevés réalisés à l'aide de percussions perçaient également le silence de la nuit. Sam leva les yeux et fut étonnée de ne voir aucune étoile, puis elle se souvint du plafond de verdure créé par les arbres.

Elle tourna la tête vers son supérieur, qui semblait être en train de se faire la même remarque, et soupira légèrement ; elle se sentait de mieux en mieux sur cette planète. Daniel et Teal'c semblait partager son avis, mais le général restait méfiant et ça la mettait mal-à-l'aise. Elle savait que l'instinct de Jack O'Neill était extrêmement fiable, et pourtant... Il avait parlé des Aschens, mais le peuple d'Héliocore ne ressemblait en aucun point à leur ennemi.

Bien sûr, ce n'est pas elle qui avait été droguée, songea-t-elle. Elle se demanda un instant pourquoi ; il faudrait qu'elle en parle à Daniel.

~O~O~O~

- Vous vous souvenez de cette entrecôte gigantesque que nous avions mangée sur P7X... quelque chose ?

Jack prit une feuille de vigne farcie entre deux doigts et la laissa retomber sur le plateau, une moue dubitative sur le visage.

- _Ça_, c'était de la nourriture, poursuivit-il.

Sam sourit en prenant une nouvelle bouchée. Jack tourna la tête vers elle, étonné qu'elle n'abonde pas en son sens. Elle avala ce qu'elle avait dans la bouche avant de répondre.

- Vous devriez essayer, mon général, c'est plutôt bon.

Et ça aide à créer des liens diplomatiques, Jack. En fait, dans la plupart des cultures, la nourriture représente...

- C'est bon, Daniel. Je faisais juste remarquer que je n'étais pas une vache, c'est tout.

Teal'c arqua un sourcil.

- Les bovins ne se nourrissent-ils pas plutôt d'herbe, O'Neill ?

- C'est... aaaah, laissez tomber !

Sans un mot de plus, il se saisit d'une des feuilles de vigne farcie et en testa le goût du bout des lèvres. Si l'attention du reste de son équipe n'avait pas été détournée de lui par la prise de parole de Païos, ils auraient vu le général avaler le reste de la feuille de vigne sans plus de cérémonie.

Une demi-heure auparavant, Païos les avait fait entrer dans une salle richement décorée. Le marbre clair qui s'étendait du sol au plafond était réchauffé par la présence d'étoffes colorées. Daniel avait noté de fortes différences entre ce qui s'offrait à ses yeux et ce qu'il s'était attendu à trouver, la plus importante résidant dans le fait que la moitié des membres du conseil étaient des femmes. Contrairement à la Grèce antique, Héliocore ne semblait pas réserver les banquets aux hommes. Les tables, placées en forme de U, étaient entourées de chaises ; rien à voir avec les banquettes traditionnelles, donc.

SG-1 avait pris place sur les quatre sièges qui leur avaient été réservés. Une vieille femme s'était levée, leur avait offert un sourire sincère tout en leur adressant des mots de bienvenue. Puis elle avait frappé dans ses mains et une armée de serviteurs avait pénétré dans la salle avec les plats. Jack avait regardé la nourriture avec méfiance, mais voyant que l'ensemble des personnes présentes se servaient dans le même plat que celui qui lui était destiné, il avait aussi cédé à la tentation.

A présent, il s'ennuyait. La nourriture était bonne - excellente, devait-il reconnaître - mais l'ambiance était un peu trop studieuse à son goût. Le conseil des sages était avide d'en connaître le plus possible sur ces étrangers qui voyageaient par l'intermédiaire du cercle mystique. Daniel se faisait une joie de leur relater leur expérience, et Sam et Teal'c écoutaient leur ami, complétant son discours.

Il avait été convenu que les quatre visiteurs pourraient désormais se déplacer librement dans la cité.  
>C'était un bon point, pensa Jack, mais pas encore suffisant pour qu'il leur accorde totalement sa confiance. Le conseil était composé de douze membres, tous relativement âgés. La parfaite parité et le fait que leur dirigeante soit une femme avait marqué des points auprès de Carter, Jack le savait et il craignait que le jugement de son second ne soit légèrement faussé.<p>

Mais il savait aussi qu'il avait totalement confiance en elle et si elle relâchait sa méfiance, il pouvait le faire aussi. Au moins un peu...

Il se resservit dans un des plats – ces types étaient peut-être des maniaques du somnifère, mais ils faisaient un gâteau au miel à tomber - et accrocha le regard amusé de Carter. C'était dans des moments comme ça, quand son instinct le laissait un peu en paix et qu'ils étaient dans une situation relativement sécurisée, qu'il s'autorisait à laisser l'homme reprendre quelques secondes le dessus sur le soldat.

Il soutint donc son regard et lui sourit en retour. Il était très fort à ce petit jeu et savait qu'habituellement, c'est elle qui cédait.

_Bingo_ ! songea-t-il lorsqu'elle baissa la tête en rougissant légèrement.


	4. Les bracelets d'oïkogeneia

**Ce chapitre est vraiment court ; je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour écrire. J'espère néanmoins qu'il vous plaira ! Encore merci aux deux personnes qui ont eu l'excellente idée de me laisser une review !  
><strong>

~ Les bracelets d'oïkogeneia ~

Lorsque Jack descendit dans la salle principale de l'auberge après son réveil, il n'y trouva que Daniel, en grande conversation avec Portegas. L'archéologue lui racontait le mythe de Perséphone. Une histoire étrange et assez sordide, quand il y repensait. Il avala son café, peu désireux de passer la matinée à prendre un cours de mythologie, et quitta l'auberge.

A peine eut-il fait quelques pas que Païos l'interpellait ; Jack décida que cet homme avait un sens du timing un peu trop parfait pour être tout à fait dû au hasard. Il ignora l'appel du sage et poursuivit sa route en pressant l'allure ; bientôt, il entendit des pas derrière lui.

- Général O'Neill ! appela Païos, presque essoufflé.

Jack étouffa un juron et se tourna vers le vieil homme, un faux sourire plaqué sur le visage.

- Païos, quel plaisir de _déjà_ vous revoir.

Le sage ne sembla pas déceler le sarcasme ; il inclina légèrement la tête pour saluer l'homme qui se trouvait face à lui.

- Je voulais simplement vous saluer et vous dire que... je crois que nous avons mal engagé notre amitié.

Jack haussa les sourcils ; le terme "amitié" lui semblait incroyablement exagéré.

- Notre... amitié ? ne put-il s'empêcher de répéter sans cacher ses doutes.

Païos se rembrunit et joignit ses mains devant lui.

- Ecoutez, général. J'ai bien compris que vous aviez mal pris le fait que je vous administre ce léger somnifère...

- Sans blague ! grogna son interlocuteur.

- Néanmoins, poursuivit Païos, nous sommes un peuple pacifique et je reste convaincu que nos deux mondes ont tout intérêt à s'allier. C'est pourquoi je voulais vous présenter mes excuses et vous dire que j'accepte les vôtres.

- Mes excuses ? répéta Jack.

Païos ignora son air outré.

- Inutile de revenir là-dessus, dit-il en souriant. Je suppose que vous cherchez vos amis ?

- En effet, répondit le général d'un air méfiant.

- Le Jaffa Teal'c est dans la salle du banquet. Il a fait forte impression hier soir et une partie de la population souhaite en savoir plus sur le combat qu'il a mené contre les Goa'Uld. Quant à la scientifique Samantha Carter, elle se trouve dans le laboratoire de ma fille, à côté du temple.

Jack fit un léger signe de la tête et commença à s'éloigner, mais le vieil homme l'interpella de nouveau. Jack s'arrêta et leva les yeux au ciel, mais cette fois-ci, il ne se retourna pas.

- Pouvez-vous dire à la scientifique Samantha Carter qu'elle ne pourra se rendre vers le nord qu'en compagnie de Kalas ? Mon fils n'est pas disponible ce matin. Elle devra donc attendre cet après-midi pour s'y rendre. Ce n'est malheureusement pas négociable, général.

- Ben voyons, murmura-t-il entre ses dents en reprenant sa route.

Il rejoignit Teal'c en quelques minutes, et le spectacle qui s'offrit à lui ne manqua pas de l'étonner : son ami était assis en tailleur face à une assemblée d'une cinquantaine de personnes totalement pendues à ses lèvres. Au premier rang, Jack reconnut quelques membres du conseils ainsi que deux femmes assez âgées qui lui avaient été présentées la veille comme étant les grandes prêtresses de Perséphone. Les deux femmes avaient fait une impression mitigée à Jack – comme la majorité des personnes qui lui avait été donné de rencontrer dans cette Cité, d'ailleurs. Il avait surpris un regard entendu entre elles deux et il n'aimait pas ça. Teal'c lui adressa un hochement de tête sans interrompre son discours et Jack sortit de la salle, bien décidé à trouver son second.

~O~O~O~

Un léger sourire étira les lèvres de Sam lorsqu'elle sentit la présence de son supérieur à l'entrée de la pièce, mais elle ne fit aucun signe pour montrer qu'elle savait qu'il était là. Elle parvenait très bien à l'imaginer, appuyé nonchalamment contre le chambranle de la porte, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de son treillis, un sourire énigmatique peint sur le visage.

Et Dieu qu'elle aimait cette image.

Elle pouvait presque sentir son regard posé sur elle et la sensation que cette idée lui procurait en était presque indécente. Le règlement aurait sans doute voulu qu'elle se retourne ou qu'elle fasse cesser ce jeu qui était loin d'être innocent, mais la perspective que ces moments volés étaient sans doute tout ce qu'ils seraient autorisés à vivre contrebalançait largement le code militaire.  
>Elle inspira doucement et tenta de se reconcentrer sur la bande de naquadah pur qu'elle tenait entre les mains.<p>

Quelques mètres derrière elle, l'esprit momentanément vidé de toute préoccupation, Jack se demandait si elle savait qu'il était là ; elle lui tournait le dos, totalement absorbée par l'objet qu'elle tenait dans les mains, et rien dans son attitude ne laissait paraître qu'elle était consciente de sa présence.

- Général O'Neill ? Je ne savais pas que vous étiez également scientifique.

La fille de Païos entra dans son laboratoire, les bras chargés, en bousculant légèrement Jack. Ce dernier gardait les yeux fixés sur Sam et il ne put empêcher un sourire de naître sur ses lèvres. Lorsque la perséphopolienne avait trahi sa présence, le colonel n'avait pas paru surprise. Ses épaules s'étaient même légèrement affaissées – oh, trois fois rien, mais lui l'avait remarqué – et elle ne s'était pas tout de suite retournée. Donc, elle savait qu'il était là mais elle le laissait l'observer sans rien dire.

Bien.

Il aimait ça.

- Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser ça ? demanda-t-il en reportant son attention sur Gaïa.

La jeune femme posa la boîte qu'elle portait sur une table et elle commença à en sortir des morceaux de métal identiques à ceux que Carter avait dans les mains. Elle haussa les sourcils et leva la tête vers Jack.

- Eh bien, quelle autre raison que l'intérêt scientifique vous aurait mené en ce lieu ?

Les mains toujours dans les poches, il fit quelques pas dans le laboratoire alors que Carter baissait la tête pour dissimuler un sourire.

- En effet, comment ne pas être attiré par tous ces... bidules... murmura-t-il en parcourant la salle des yeux.

- Vous vouliez me voir, mon général ? demanda son second avec un air malicieux.

Oh, bien joué Carter. Très fin, non, vraiment.

- Oui, répondit-il dans un sourire en soutenant son regard. Païos vous fait dire que vous ne pourrez pas aller vers le nord avant cet après-midi. Accompagnée de Kalas. Non négociable, dit-il en grimaçant.

Sam pinça les lèvres ; elle s'était attendue à ce genre de réaction de la part du père de Gaïa. Lorsqu'elle lui avait parlé de ses projets, il avait été clairement contrarié qu'elle veuille s'y rendre seule. Elle soupira alors que le général venait se placer à côté d'elle.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il en désignant l'objet qu'elle tenait dans les mains.

Le rectangle de métal – du naquadah pur, lui apprit plus tard son second – était une bande de deux centimètres de largeur. La couleur lui rappelait étrangement les bracelets que tous les habitants, quel que soit leur âge et leur sexe, portaient au poignet.

- Ce sont des bracelets d'_oïkogeneia_, répondit Gaïa.

Jack attendit une explication qui ne vint pas ; il tourna la tête vers Carter, qui comprit immédiatement sa requête silencieuse.

- C'est une sorte de moyen de communication qui s'active selon des fréquences d'ondes, mon général

- Une radio ?

Carter fit non de la tête.

- Il ne s'agit pas de communication orale, mon général. Ce serait plutôt une communication... perceptive.

Gaïa prit le relais et répéta ce qu'elle avait déjà expliqué à Sam.

- Tous les habitants du village possèdent ce bracelet. Lorsqu'on le porte, on sent battre le _kardia _de nos proches. Ainsi, nous savons s'ils sont en vie ou non. Chaque habitant se voit remettre un bracelet à sa naissance. Et lorsque deux être s'unissent, leurs bracelets sont réglés sur la fréquence du bracelet de leur compagnon de vie.

Mouais, ce genre d'explication ne l'éclairait pas vraiment.

- Carter ? interrogea-t-il alors que l'intéressée plaçait un capteur sur le bracelet.

- C'est une technologie intéressante mon général. Les bracelets des membres d'une même famille sont réglés pour recevoir la fréquence des bracelets des autres membres de la famille. Ils émettent des signaux sensitifs comparables à un battement de cœur. Si un membre de la famille s'éloigne, le signal faiblit sans jamais disparaître ; s'il meurt, le signal disparaît. C'est grâce à ça que Gaïa a été en mesure de retrouver son fils en pleine nuit dans la forêt. Je pense que ce genre de dispositif pourrait trouver une multitude d'applications sur Terre.

- C'est pourquoi j'ai proposé au colonel Carter de tester cette technologie, reprit Gaïa dans un sourire. Avec l'accord de mon Père, bien entendu.

Jack grimaça légèrement et se saisit d'une des bandes de naquadah qu'il fit tourner entre ses doigts. Gaïa l'observa quelques secondes avant de reprendre la parole.

- N'ayez crainte, général. C'est sans danger.

O'Neill leva les yeux vers elle et haussa les sourcils.

- Alors ça, vous voyez, c'est exactement le genre de phrase que j'ai l'habitude d'entendre avant que les choses ne tournent mal.

Gaïa ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais Sam la devança.

- Je pense que le jeu en vaut la chandelle, mon général. Si ces appareils fonctionnent, ils pourront être de précieux alliés sur le terrain.

Jack reposa l'objet sur la table et se tourna vers son second, un air dur peint sur le visage.

- C'est aussi ce qu'Anise avait dit avant que ses bracelets ne manquent de vous coûter la vie. Et croyez-moi, je n'ai aucune envie de revivre l'expérience.

Sam ferma brièvement les yeux puis elle les rouvrit et soutint le regard de son supérieur. Elle savait qu'il agissait encore sur l'instinct : il se méfiait de ce peuple et des technologies extra-terrestres en général. Mais elle savait aussi que cette histoire de bracelets ravivait des souvenirs qui étaient censés avoir été enfermés dans une salle des années auparavant. Des souvenirs qui n'avaient rien à voir avec l'instinct et qui, soupçonnait-elle, le supplantaient. Elle ne pouvait pas le blâmer pour ça ; cependant, c'était elle la scientifique de la mission et elle savait ce qu'elle faisait.

- Nous ne courrons aucun risque de ce genre, mon général. La technologie proposée par Anise n'avait jamais été testée et on en ignorait les effets secondaires. En outre, ces bracelets n'interfèrent en rien avec l'organisme de celui qui le porte ; ce n'est qu'une sorte de capteur de signes vitaux, rien de plus.

Jack reprit un des bracelets entre ses doigts et l'observa quelques secondes supplémentaires.

- Pas sûr que le bleu m'aille vraiment au teint, finit-il par dire.

Gaïa fronça les sourcils en signe d'incompréhension, mais lorsqu'elle vit le large sourire sur le visage du colonel, elle sut que le général venait de leur donner son accord. La radio des deux militaires grésilla.

- Colonel Carter, ici Teal'c.

- Je vous écoute, Teal'c.

Il semblerait que Daniel Jackson ait découvert l'existence d'un temple à l'extérieur de la Cité et il a été autorisé à s'y rendre.

La voix de Daniel s'éleva dans le lointain Sam perçut les mots « opportunité unique » et sourit faiblement.

- Dites-lui que c'est d'accord, mais accompagnez-le.

Si Gaïa n'avait pas été là, elle aurait ajouté « on ne sait jamais ». Teal'c indiqua qu'il mettait fin à la communication et Sam et Jack échangèrent un regard lourd de sens : ainsi donc, Daniel pouvait aller visiter un temple mais Sam ne pouvait pas se diriger vers le nord sans escorte. Il y avait décidément anguille sous roche.

- Etes-vous prêts à tenter cette expérience tous les deux ?

Les deux soldats tournèrent la tête vers Gaïa d'un même mouvement, les sourcils froncés.

- Les bracelets d'_oïkogeneia_, dit-elle sur le ton de l'évidence. Enfin, dans votre cas, évidemment, ce ne seront pas vraiment des bracelets d'_oïkogeneia_, reprit-elle d'un ton professoral.

Un court silence s'installa, durant lequel ses yeux passèrent de Sam à Jack puis de Jack à Sam.

- Enfin, à moins que... ?

- Non ! coupa Sam avec un empressement qui étonna Jack.

- Carter ? interrogea-t-il.

Elle prit une courte inspiration.

- _Oïkogeneia_ signifie « famille ». Gaïa voulait savoir si nous faisions partie de la même... famille.

- Oh, répondit le général d'un air détaché.

Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour que la véritable signification des propos de la scientifique ne lui apparaisse.

- Oh, répéta-t-il d'une voix plus grave.

- Oui, murmura Sam en pinçant les lèvres et en haussant les sourcils.

Inconsciente du malaise qui s'était installé, Gaïa s'approcha du général avec une des bandes. Elle lui demanda de soulever sa manche et fit claquer le métal contre sa peau. Jack sursauta lorsque la bande de naquadah se referma autour de son bras dans un bruit qui ne fut pas sans lui rappeler celui de menottes.

- Charmant, murmura-t-il en frottant son poignet.

Face à lui, Gaïa leva les yeux au ciel avant de se tourner vers Sam.

- A votre tour, colonel.

Sam déglutit nerveusement. Tout ça avait été son idée, mais à vrai dire, elle avait pensé que cette expérience inclurait les quatre membres de SG-1. Pas seulement elle et son supérieur.

Elle était une femme tout à fait rationnelle et ne croyait pas un instant que les bracelets retranscrivaient véritablement les battements de cœur des personnes auxquelles ils étaient reliés. Un tel dispositif aurait généré beaucoup trop d'interférence : comment s'y retrouver au milieu des fréquences cardiaques des différents membres de la famille ?

La sensation du métal froid contre sa peau et la légère irritation provoquée par le claquement de la bande de naquadah la tira de ses pensées. Elle fut d'abord surprise de ne rien ressentir. Gaïa s'éloigna d'elle et se saisit d'un cristal qu'elle posa sur le bracelet du général ; elle en fit de même sur le bracelet de Sam et l'appliqua une dernière fois sur le bracelet de Jack.

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'elle sentit un faible battement à l'intérieur de son poignet. La sensation grandit et bientôt, elle perçut très nettement un signal fort et régulier. Elle accrocha le regard du général O'Neill, qui était fixé sur elle. Elle était désormais certaine que les bracelets ne retranscrivaient pas le rythme cardiaque et elle en était reconnaissante.

Parce que si ça avait été le cas, le général aurait été le témoin privilégier de l'effet que la sensation même d'être reliée à lui physiquement lui faisait.

~O~O~O~

- Vous semblez troublé, Daniel Jackson.

L'archéologue regardait la fresque qui ornait l'un des murs intérieurs du temple avec perplexité. La bouche ouverte, les sourcils légèrement froncés, il n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis plusieurs minutes, laissant ainsi s'installer un silence qui contrastait largement avec le flot quasi ininterrompu de paroles dont il avait abreuvé Teal'c depuis leur entrée dans le temple.

- C'est... étrange, finit-il par dire.

Teal'c quitta sa position à l'entrée du bâtiment pour rejoindre l'archéologue. Il posa un regard curieux sur la fresque qui représentait huit femmes drapées de blanc. Chacune portait des offrandes et les offrait à un personnage central, qu'il devina être Perséphone. Il ne put réprimer un frisson de colère face à la représentation de la déesse ; malgré ce que lui avaient expliqué les habitants de la planète, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que cette femme n'était qu'une imposture. La fresque était encadrée de quelques mots qu'il ne parvenait pas à lire.

- Je ne vois rien d'étrange, Daniel Jackson. Ne s'agit-il pas d'une scène d'offrandes, telle que nous l'a décrite Païos ?

Daniel tourna la tête vers Teal'c mais il reporta presque immédiatement son attention sur la fresque.

- Oui. Oui, bien entendu, mais... je ne parlais pas de la représentation picturale, Teal'c. Je parlais du texte. Vous voyez, ici est inscrit le nom de Perséphone et de chaque côté apparaissent les noms des prêtresses. Je suppose que ce sont les noms des premières prêtresses de son culte.

Le Jaffa arqua un sourcil.

- Je ne vois toujours pas ce qu'il y a d'étrange, Daniel Jackson.

Le jeune homme soupira. Il n'était même pas sûr lui-même qu'il y avait vraiment quelque chose ; c'était une sensation qu'il avait.

- Eh bien, premièrement, il n'y a que six noms, dit-il. Pourquoi six noms alors que huit femmes sont dessinées ?

Il secoua la tête. Il n'arrivait pas à penser clairement et il se jura qu'il n'abuserait plus du délicieux alcool qu'il avait goûté la veille.

- Ce qui n'a vraiment pas de sens, reprit-il, c'est que tout est écrit en Grec – un dérivé de Grec, à vrai dire, mais suffisamment proche de celui utilisé dans l'Antiquité pour que je puisse le traduire. Tout, reprit-il en pointant le texte figurant en bas de la fresque, sauf ces deux mots. Dans tout ce temple, seuls ces deux mots ne sont pas écrits en Grec. C'est de l'Ancien, Teal'c.

- Et que disent-ils ?

Daniel réajusta ses lunettes et consulta ses notes.

- Grossièrement traduit, "les gardiennes du secret", répondit Daniel en étudiant de plus près les deux femmes représentées juste au-dessus de l'inscription.

Le Jaffa haussa un sourcil.

- Peut-être s'agit-il d'une métaphore, proposa-t-il. Les prêtresses sont les gardiennes du culte de Perséphone.

- Ça ne fonctionne pas, murmura Daniel.

Devant l'air interrogateur de Teal'c, il pointa une suite de symboles du doigt.

- Le dialecte ancien est extrêmement complexe, commença-t-il à expliquer. Chaque symbole a un rôle grammatical ou lexical crucial : le fait d'oublier un de ces symboles peut changer l'interprétation du texte. Or, ce symbole indique précisément le nombre deux. Deux gardiennes du secret, Teal'c pas huit, deux. Pourquoi _deux_ gardiennes du secret ?

Il soupira alors que le Jaffa restait stoïque.

- C'est en effet une question intéressante, concéda-t-il.

Daniel sortit sa caméra et commença à filmer la fresque.

- Les habitants de Perséphopolis savent-ils que vous êtes en mesure de lire ce dialecte ? questionna calmement Teal'c.

- Hum... Non, je ne crois pas l'avoir mentionné, répondit machinalement Daniel.

- Je pense qu'il est préférable que cela reste ainsi pour le moment, Daniel Jackson.


	5. Les Elus et les Damnés

**Un grand merci à mes trois reviewers ! Le mystère s'épaissit encore dans ce chapitre...**

**Enjoy !**

~ Les Elus et les Damnés~

- Vous savez qu'elle a été enlevée par le dieu des Enfers, qui se trouvait être son oncle ?

Sam tourna la tête vers son supérieur et fronça légèrement les sourcils. Ils marchaient d'un bon pas depuis de longues minutes. Elle savait qu'il essayait de lasser Kalas, ce qui aurait probablement fonctionné si le jeune homme n'avait pas été si athlétique : le fils de Païos marchait quelques mètres devant eux et ne paraissait pas souffrir du rythme imposé.

- Je vous demande pardon ?

Il laissa son regard errer sur le paysage qui les entourait. Beaucoup moins d'arbres, beaucoup plus de soleil et toujours ces cactus agressifs dont les branches repoussaient sitôt coupées.

- Perséphone, reprit-il. Elle a été enlevée par son oncle. Sa mère a voulu la récupérer mais apparemment, il ne faisait pas bon manger des pépins de grenade, à l'époque. Ça avait valeur d'engagement.

- Je ne vous savais pas féru de mythologie.

Elle ne put empêcher un sourire de ponctuer sa remarque. Oh, elle ne se faisait aucune illusion : elle savait très bien qui avait raconté cette histoire au général. Mais elle aimait quand il partageait ce genre de choses avec elle. Il la regarda et sourit légèrement.

Au moins, il était arrivé à se focaliser sur autre chose que sur le bracelet qu'il portait... La sensation était étrange ; pas désagréable, mais étrange. Presque addictive. Un peu comme lorsque l'on se met à écouter sa respiration et qu'on n'entend plus que ça.

Là, à l'intérieur de son poignet, à l'endroit exact de son point de pulsation battait une autre pulsation. Carter lui avait assuré que ça n'était pas la retranscription des battements cardiaques. Il n'empêche que lui, ça lui faisait sacrément penser au cœur de Carter qui battait contre sa peau. Et c'était un problème, parce qu'il n'arrivait à se concentrer sur rien d'autre.

Gaïa leur avait dit que ça ne durerait que quelques heures, trois ou quatre tout au plus ; ensuite, ils ne devraient plus remarquer le signal, à moins de se concentrer dessus. Mais à l'heure actuelle, qu'il le veuille ou non, le bracelet lui imposait cette délicieuse pulsation qui emplissait son esprit de pensées concernant Carter.

- Comment ça s'est terminé ? demanda-t-elle après un moment.

Il parut réfléchir un moment.

- Sa mère a porté l'affaire devant Zeus – qui se trouvait être le père de Perséphone. Mais apparemment, Zeus était un tantinet lâche sur les bords.

Un large sourire éclaira les traits du colonel. Elle ne l'avouerait jamais à Daniel, mais elle préférait largement les mythes version Jack O'Neill.

- Il a donc décidé que Perséphone passerait six mois par an avec son oncle et six mois avec sa mère.

Elle acquiesça en se mordillant la lèvre.

- Est-ce qu'elle l'aimait ?

Les sourcils de Jack se haussèrent ; il tourna la tête vers elle, un air interrogateur peint sur le visage.

- Est-ce que Perséphone était amoureuse de son oncle ? répéta-t-elle légèrement plus timidement.

Elle savait que la pulsation qu'elle sentait n'était qu'un signal neutre, mais elle aurait pu jurer que son intensité avait redoublé depuis qu'elle avait posé cette question. Le général parut mal-à-l'aise. Elle allait s'excuser lorsqu'il prit la parole.

- Eh bien... elle a quand même mangé _sept_ pépins de grenades, dit-il avec un léger sourire.

Il laissa sa phrase en suspend, comme si la motivation du geste de Perséphone était évidente et connue de tous. Sam sourit et secoua la tête ; elle savait qu'en vérité, il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'impliquait la consommation de ces sept graines, mais ça avait au moins l'avantage d'avoir fait disparaître le léger malaise qui était apparu.

Devant eux, Kalas venait de s'arrêter. Jack passa à côté de lui et posa une main sur son épaule, un air ô combien moqueur, presque supérieur, peint sur le visage.

- Si c'est trop pour vous, je comprendrai. Vous n'avez qu'à... rentrer à la Cité... à votre rythme, dit-il en faisant un geste vague en direction de Perséphopolis.

- Mon général, l'interrompit Sam. Je crois que nous sommes arrivés.

Jack soupira. Evidemment... ça aurait été trop simple de pouvoir se débarrasser de lui aussi facilement !

- Vous savez où chercher précisément, colonel ?

Les alentours étaient semblables au paysage dans lequel ils évoluaient depuis la sortie du village, à ceci près qu'une falaise, qui n'était pas sans lui rappeler celle qu'ils avaient descendue le jour de leur rencontre avec Païos, se dressait une centaine de mètres plus loin.

- Je dois encore faire quelques relevés, mon général.

Elle commença à s'éloigner lentement, le nez collé sur l'un de ses appareils. Et Jack sentait contre son poignet l'intensité de la pulsation qui diminuait à chaque mètre qu'elle parcourait. C'était à peine perceptible, et pourtant il était capable de dire avec certitude où elle se trouvait les yeux fermés. Kalas entreprit de la rejoindre, mais Jack posa de nouveau une main sur son épaule.

- Elle pourra se débrouiller seule, dit-il d'un ton sec.

Le jeune homme soutint son regard quelques secondes, puis il se dégagea et s'assit sur une souche, toujours sans un mot.

La première fois que Jack avait rencontré Kalas, il avait pensé que le jeune homme était muet. S'il ne l'avait pas entendu murmurer quelques mots à son père un peu plus tôt dans la journée, il le croirait probablement toujours. Il se demanda à quoi était dû ce mutisme. A vrai dire, il avait bien sa petite idée sur le sujet : Kalas, tout comme Andres, était totalement soumis à son père. Un trait de caractère que ne semblait pas partager leur sœur. Gaïa était vive d'esprit, bavarde – il avait pu le juger par lui-même - , et franche. Il devait reconnaître que c'était la seule personne qu'il avait rencontré en qui il avait une relative confiance. Sans doute parce que c'était la seule qui ne semblait rien cacher.

Jack étudia discrètement le profil de Kalas ; il n'avait jamais remarqué qu'il était aussi jeune : il lui donnait vingt ans, pas plus. Son nez droit lui rappela celui de Gaïa ; il avait en outre les mêmes cheveux noirs et les mêmes yeux foncés que sa sœur.

Ses yeux... Jack tourna vivement la tête et haussa les sourcils lorsqu'il comprit ce sur quoi les yeux de leur guide étaient fixés.

- Vous aimez ce que vous voyez ? demanda-t-il d'un ton sévère qui aurait fait rougir n'importe quel individu surpris dans cette position.

Le général constata amèrement que les habitants de Perséphopolis n'avaient manifestement pas les mêmes réactions que les Terriens. En effet, Kalas tourna vers lui un visage serein.

- La scientifique Samantha Carter est une très belle femme, répondit-il simplement.

Jack en resta bouche bée. Sans blague ? Ce type ne leur avait pas parlé une fois en trente-six heures, et c'était la première chose qu'il trouvait à dire ? Et ne pouvaient-ils pas arrêter de tous l'appeler la_ scientifique _Samantha Carter? Elle était colonel de l'Air Force, pour l'amour du ciel ! Si elle n'avait été que scientifique, les choses auraient été bien plus simples ! Et cette pulsation qui résonnait désormais douloureusement en lui...

Il n'avait pas besoin de tourner la tête ; il savait qu'elle revenait vers eux.

- Le signal a atteint son amplitude maximale, mon général, dit bientôt la voix toute proche du colonel.

- En d'autres termes, répondit-il encore passablement agacé.

- J'ai repéré la source d'énergie, monsieur.

Il hocha la tête.

- Vous savez, dit-il sans transition en désignant le bracelet, j'ai vraiment hâte que ce truc passe en mode silencieux.

Elle acquiesça et esquissa un sourire, alors que les yeux de Kalas restaient fixés sur elle.

~O~O~O~

- Donc, résuma lentement Daniel, votre rôle consiste à rester dans ce temple et à attendre une manifestation de la déesse ?

La prêtresse qui se trouvait face à lui était une jeune femme de dix-huit ans à peine. Ses longs cheveux bruns retombaient en cascade sur ses épaules, créant un contraste du plus bel effet avec la pureté de sa toge. Un léger froncement de sourcils apparut sur son visage.

- Oh, non ! dit-elle précipitamment. Je n'ai pas cet honneur !

Ce fut au tour de Daniel de froncer les sourcils. Debout à côté de lui, Teal'c observait le temple dans lequel ils se trouvaient désormais. Le grand temple d'Héliopolis n'avait rien à avoir avec le modeste temple de campagne dans lequel ils avaient trouvé la fresque : il était bien plus richement décoré ; bien plus grand, aussi.

- Je ne comprends pas, reprit l'archéologue avec un sourire d'excuses. Vous venez pourtant de dire que vous veilliez la déesse.

La jeune fille hocha rapidement la tête.

- Hum, hum, chantonna-t-elle. J'ai été élue à ma naissance pour veiller la déesse : j'apporte les offrandes quotidiennes, j'aide à préparer les fêtes de Perséphone auxquelles participent les citoyens. J'entretiens le feu, je nettoie le temple...

Elle eut un haussement d'épaules candide que Daniel jugea tout à fait charmant.

- Je veille à ce que la maison de la déesse lui soit toujours accueillante.

Daniel avait appris auprès de Portegas que les prêtresses jouaient un rôle central dans la Cité : en plus de l'entretien du temple, elles étaient chargées de l'éducation religieuse des enfants. D'après ce que l'aubergiste avait dit, c'est elles qui leur apprenaient à se méfier des Goa'Uld. En fait, d'autant que Daniel avait pu en juger, _se méfier_ était un euphémisme : les prêtresses apprenaient aux jeunes enfants à fuir les Goa'Uld comme la peste. Toutes les personnes qu'il avait croisées depuis le début de son séjour dans la Cité lui avaient dit qu'elles préféraient sauter dans le puits sans fond plutôt que d'avoir à affronter les Goa'Uld.

Teal'c et lui avaient surveillé le temple pendant quelques heures dans l'espoir de trouver une prêtresse qui pourrait les éclairer sur le rôle des gardiennes du secret. Les allées et venues des prêtresses étaient relativement nombreuses. Ils avaient jeté leur dévolu sur celle qui leur avait paru la plus jeune et donc, a priori, la plus à même de leur donner des informations.

- Cette déesse ne se manifeste-t-elle jamais physiquement ?

Les yeux d'Adola s'arrondirent légèrement lorsque le Jaffa lui adressa la parole. Daniel la vit prendre une courte inspiration : elle avait peur, il en était certain.

- Je... ce n'est pas mon rôle de rencontrer la déesse, répondit-elle timidement.

Daniel se pencha en avant.

- Mais il lui arrive de venir ? Comment ? Elle passe par le cercle mystique ?

Adola déglutit difficilement. Les questions des étrangers ne l'amusaient plus ; elle se sentait oppressée et incroyablement mal à l'aise. Elle se concentra et son bracelet lui confirma ce qu'elle craignait : elle était seule dans le temple à cette heure de la journée.

Mais soudain, la peur laissa la place à une question. Une question qu'elle ne s'était jamais posée et que l'homme brun assis en face d'elle venait de soulever : comment les grandes prêtresses faisaient-elles pour rencontrer la déesse ? Elle se châtia mentalement : de telles idées ne devaient pas venir obscurcir son jugement. Elle devait avoir confiance dans les grandes prêtresses. Elle inspira profondément.

- Je l'ignore, répondit-elle d'une voix posée.

- Mais les gardiennes du secret le savent, n'est-ce pas ? reprit calmement Daniel.

- Qui ?

L'expression de parfaite innocence qui apparut sur son visage n'aurait pu être feinte : Daniel le savait et Teal'c en était persuadé. La jeune femme ignorait de qui ils parlaient.

- Adola ! appela une voix forte quelques mètres plus loin.

La jeune prêtresse se retourna et sourit timidement à la grande prêtresse Anataxie.

- Tes tâches ne peuvent rester plus longtemps en suspend. Tu ne peux pas faire attendre la déesse.

Il n'y avait aucune agressivité dans le ton employé. C'était un ton calme mais ferme. C'était le ton d'une personne qui avait une confiance absolue dans le pouvoir qu'elle détenait.

La jeune femme s'effaça après avoir salué Daniel et Teal'c. La vieille femme la suivit du regard, puis elle s'approcha des deux étrangers.

- Docteur Daniel Jackson, Jaffa Teal'c, salua-t-elle poliment. Je crains que la jeune Adola ne soit pas la personne la plus à même de vous renseigner sur notre religion.

Daniel sourit.

- Elle a tout de même été en mesure de nous apprendre certaines choses. Je n'ai simplement pas bien saisi la différence entre les prêtresses et les gardiennes du secret.

Le bluff n'avait jamais été sa spécialité, mais il devait tenter quelque chose. Une lueur d'inquiètude, très furtive, passa dans le regard d'Anataxie.

- Les jeunes âmes sont parfois confuses, docteur Jackson. Je ne pense pas que vous puissiez véritablement vous appuyer sur ce que notre jeune sœur vous a confié.

- Eh bien j'avais justement pensé que vous pourriez nous éclairer sur ce point.

Le ton employé par l'archéologue était courtoi, mais ses yeux étaient le reflet de sa détermination.

- C'est impossible, répondit Anataxie.

- Et pourquoi ça ? reprit l'archéologue.

La vieille femme accrocha le regard de l'archéologue.

- Docteur Jackson. Il faut bien que vous compreniez que tout ce qu'Adola sait, c'est moi qui le lui ai appris. Or, je n'ai jamais rien su concernant ces... gardiennes du secret. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai des tâches à accomplir.

Elle leur tourna le dos et s'éloigna, très digne, en direction d'une statue de la déesse.

- Elle sait quelque chose, murmura Daniel.

- En effet, répondit Teal'c. Cette femme semble mentir comme une arracheuse de quenottes.

- De dents, Teal'c, corrigea Daniel d'un ton pensif. On dit : « une arracheuse de dents ».

Le Jaffa acquiesça placidement. Décidément, les expressions terriennes conserveraient toujours une part de mystère pour lui.

~O~O~O~

- Vous ne pouvez pas y aller.

Ce type commençait sérieusement à lui porter sur les nerfs. Surtout depuis qu'il s'était décidé à parler.

- Je ne comprends pas, dit Sam en regardant Kalas. Mes appareils sont pourtant formels : la source d'énergie se trouve dans cette grotte !

Ils avaient rejoint le pied de la falaise et Sam les avait conduits tout droit à l'entrée d'une grotte à peine assez large pour laisser passer deux personnes côte à côte.

- Vous ne pouvez pas entrer là, répéta Kalas.

- Soit vous nous dites pourquoi on ne peut pas rentrer dans cette grotte, soit on va le découvrir par nous même ! répondit Jack avec humeur.

Joignant le geste à la parole, il se saisit de sa torche et esquissa un pas vers la brèche, Sam sur ses talons.

- Non ! s'écria Kalas.

Les deux militaires s'arrêtèrent dans leur élan. Le jeune homme soupira, résigné.

- C'est dangereux, reprit-il.

O'Neill jeta un bref coup d'oeil à Carter. Elle fit un léger mouvement de tête.

- Kalas, dit-elle calmement. Quel danger y a-t-il dans cette grotte ?

Le jeune homme parut ennuyé mais il resta silencieux.

- Bon, ça suffit ! s'exclama Jack en se dirigeant de nouveau vers la brèche.

Il mit un pied dans la grotte lorsqu'un gémissement l'arrêta.

- Mon père va me bannir de la Cité ! glapit Kalas.

Est-ce qu'il était en train de pleurer ? Sam leva les yeux au ciel et Jack soupira, revenant sur ses pas. Connaissant Païos, il le pensait tout à fait capable de bannir son fils à vie, et il n'avait aucune envie d'être responsable de ça. Il lança un nouveau coup d'œil à Carter ; elle répondit encore une fois par un léger signe de tête. Il la remercia mentalement d'être autant sur la même longueur d'ondes que lui.

- Dans ce cas, on retourne à la Cité, dit-elle.

Kalas leva vers eux un regard humide et les remercia. Puis il attendit qu'ils le dépassent et il ferma la marche, redevenant aussi silencieux qu'à l'aller. Jack eut la désagréable sensation de savoir ce sur quoi étaient posés les yeux du jeune homme.

- Comme c'est commode, murmura-t-il à son second. Le seul endroit auquel on n'a pas accès est l'endroit même où se trouve la source d'énergie...

- J'y ai pensé aussi, mon général, répondit Sam en chuchotant. Mais je pense que Kalas était sincère.

- Oh, mais je n'ai aucun doute sur la sincérité de Kalas, colonel ; en revanche, j'ai de sérieuses réserves quant à son cher père.

Sam acquiesça discrètement. Ainsi, le général avait eu raison de se méfier : les habitants de cette planète leur cachaient bel et bien quelque chose.

Ils arrivèrent à l'entrée de la Cité alors que l'un des soleils commençait à décliner à l'horizon. La silhouette de Païos se dessina bientôt à quelques mètres d'eux. Il posa un regard sévère sur son fils ; les yeux fuyant, Kalas fit un léger mouvement de la tête et disparut dans une des ruelles de la Cité. Jack le suivit du regard alors que Sam saluait le sage.

- Mes amis, leur dit ce dernier en ouvrant les bras. Avez-vous trouvé l'objet de votre quête ?

- Malheureusement non, répondit Sam. Apparemment, la source d'énergie que nous avons repérée se trouve dans une grotte qui n'est pas accessible.

Païos affecta un air désolé qui laissa les deux soldats plus que sceptiques.

- Le destin vous a joué un bien mauvais tour s'il a placé ce que vous cherchiez dans la grotte des damnés.

Jack plissa les yeux.

- La grotte des damnés, rien que ça ?

Païos le fixa, et soudain les deux hommes surent de façon certaine que la confiance ne pourrait jamais s'installer entre eux.

- Général O'Neill, vous semblez enclin à traiter toutes les informations que nous vous donnons avec une méfiance qui devient insultante. L'accès à cette grotte est interdit depuis des années.

- Pourquoi ? questionna Sam dans l'espoir de tempérer la colère apparente du vieil homme.

- Parce que, Samantha Carter, la légende raconte que quiconque pénètre dans cette grotte n'en ressort jamais.

~O~O~O~

La nuit était complètement tombée et toute l'équipe était réunie dans la grande salle de l'auberge, partageant un repas pendant que Sam expliquait à ses deux co-équipiers le fonctionnement et l'intérêt des bracelets de naquadah. L'intensité des pulsations avait largement diminué et s'ils n'y faisaient plus attention, ils ne sentaient même plus les coups réguliers battre contre leur poignet. Teal'c et Daniel firent part de leur volonté d'essayer eux aussi les bracelets ; Sam répondit que Gaïa serait sans doute disposée à leur en offrir le lendemain. Puis le silence retomba quelques instants, laissant chaque membre de SG-1 plongé dans ses pensées.

- Si je vous dis _gardiennes du secret_, que me répondez-vous ?

Portegas leva la tête lorsque la voix de Daniel s'éleva. Il comprit que l'archéologue s'adressait bel et bien à lui et il sembla réfléchir un moment. Puis il adopta une moue dubitative.

- Je vous réponds que je ne sais pas de quoi vous voulez parler ! répondit-il en commençant à rire. Ceci dit, je n'étais pas très attentif avec mon précepteur. C'est pour ça que je ne suis qu'un humble aubergiste, du reste...

- Et est-ce que _grotte des damnés _vous parle davantage ? demanda Jack à la surprise générale.

Portegas arrêta de rire mais conserva un air joyeux.

- Ah, ça je sais y répondre ! C'est une légende... assez récente, d'ailleurs. Je ne me souviens pas que les prêtresses me l'aient apprises. Non... elle est né bien après mon apprentissage. Je devais déjà avoir 25 ans.

- Et que raconte cette légende ? interrogea Daniel.

A nouveau, l'aubergiste prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir.

- D'après ce que j'ai entendu dire, c'est un endroit terrible d'où on ne revient pas.

Il haussa les épaules.

- Qui aurait envie de pénétrer dans une grotte sombre, humide et certainement remplie de vers gluants, de toutes façons ? reprit-il avec une moue de dégoût.

Les quatre membres de SG1 acquiescèrent et regardèrent l'aubergiste sortir de la pièce. Puis Sam se tourna vers Daniel et Teal'c.

- Les gardiennes du secret ? murmura-t-elle, intriguée.

Teal'c relata la découverte que Daniel avait faite au temple, puis l'archéologue raconta leur conversation avec les prêtresses.

- Vous pensez que cette Anastasia vous ment ? demanda Jack.

- Anataxie, corrigea Daniel. Oui, je pense qu'elle nous cache quelque chose.

- Ça a l'air d'être monnaie courante dans le coin... murmura le général en buvant une gorgée de la boisson épicée qui leur avait été servie.

Portegas revint dans la salle et commença à débarrasser la table, interrompant sans le savoir la conversation de ses hôtes.

- Bien, finit par dire Jack en voyant que l'aubergiste n'était pas près de quitter la salle du repas. Je pense qu'il est temps d'aller dormir.

D'un signe de tête qui échappa totalement au petit homme désormais occupé à balayer le sol, il fit signe à son équipe de le rejoindre à l'étage. Il avait un plan et comptait bien le mettre à exécution.


	6. Le pouvoir de Perséphone

**Une semaine est passée depuis la dernière publication, désolée ! Je pars en vacances et je ne pourrai donc pas écrire/publier avant une dizaine de jours... Ce qui vous laisse tout le temps pour lire et commenter :)**

**Enjoy** !

~ Le pouvoir de Perséphone ~

Sam ouvrit les yeux alors qu'aucune lumière ne passait à travers la fenêtre sans volets de sa chambre. Elle attrapa sa montre et soupira : 5h30. Le premier soleil ne se lèverait pas avant une bonne demi-heure. Elle bougea dans le lit et ferma les yeux pour tenter de s'assoupir de nouveau, mais le sommeil semblait l'avoir quittée pour de bon. Elle rouvrit donc les yeux, fixant sans le voir le plafond de bois.

Cette mission aurait pu être simple ; pas nécessairement idyllique, mais simple. Ils auraient pu arriver sur la planète, lier des contacts amicaux et sincères avec la population, trouver le ZPM, négocier le générateur contre la promesse d'une protection, et repartir.

Elle devait reconnaître que c'était presque ça. Si on omettait la partie concernant le ZPM. Et les contacts sincères. Et les problèmes qui ne sauraient tarder à arriver s'ils parvenaient à pénétrer dans la grotte malgré l'interdiction de Païos. Lequel semblait leur cacher bien des choses.

Un léger gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres alors qu'elle maudissait le sage. Le général l'avait senti dès le début. Elle soupira en se demandant s'il c'était l'expérience ou si ce sixième sens était inné chez lui.

La veille au soir, il les avait réunis brièvement et leur avait exposé son plan : Teal'c et Daniel occuperaient Païos en prétextant vouloir commencer à définir les termes de leur alliance, pendant qu'elle et lui feraient croire qu'ils se rendaient au temple visité par leurs amis la veille. En cours de chemin, il prendraient la direction de la grotte.

L'idée principale était d'endormir la méfiance de Païos ; si jamais leur plan échouait, Daniel et Teal'c devaient absolument être reconnus innocents, histoire de ne pas mettre à mal les relations diplomatiques – il fallait à tout prix parvenir à négocier ces bracelets - et de façon à venir les sortir de prison, si jamais le cas se présentait.

Elle pensait que c'était un bon plan. Les plans de Jack O'Neill étaient souvent brillants, quoi qu'il en dise. Ses pensées se focalisèrent sur son supérieur et sur le fait qu'elle l'avait laissé reprendre les rênes de cette mission sans même s'en rendre compte.

Et ça ne la dérangeait même pas.

Si ça avait été un autre que lui, elle se serait battue bec et ongle pour maintenir sa position de leader. Mais Jack O'Neill... Il pouvait exiger d'elle ce qu'il voulait, elle le lui donnerait. Et avec le sourire, en prime. Elle pinça les lèvres ; ce genre de pensées n'allait pas vraiment de paire avec son caractère féministe et elle n'était pas sûre que la femme qu'elle était huit ans auparavant aurait approuvé un tel discours.

Mais la jeune capitaine qu'elle était alors ignorait ce que cet homme allait lui apporter : un sentiment de sécurité quasi-permanent, un soutien solide et réconfortant dans les épreuves les plus difficiles, et un regain de confiance en que dans les situations de danger extrême, la façon dont il la regardait lui permettait de donner le meilleur d'elle-même. La confiance ancrée dans ses yeux et cette foi inébranlable qu'il semblait avoir placé en elle la terrorisaient autant qu'elles la motivaient.

Sans parler du sentiment de plénitude qu'elle ressentait lors des rares moments où ils autoriser leurs sentiments à refaire furtivement surface.

Donc non, elle n'avait aucun problème à ce que cet homme reprenne le commandement qui lui avait appartenu pendant si longtemps sans le lui demander. Parce que c'était juste naturel pour elle de le lui laisser.

Une pulsation naquit contre l'intérieur de son poignet et elle se surprit à sourire. Mais bientôt, elle fronça les sourcils : l'intensité du battement n'était pas stable ; elle augmenta et atteignit son point culminant au moment où elle devina - plus qu'elle n'entendit - que quelqu'un passait devant la porte de sa chambre. Puis, à mesure qu'il descendait les escaliers, les pulsations se firent moins fortes.

La scientifique en elle s'émerveilla de la précision de ces bracelets, tandis que la militaire se demandait pourquoi son supérieur était déjà levé. Ni l'une ni l'autre ne laissèrent vraiment le temps à la femme en elle de se demander si son dos ou ses genoux le faisaient souffrir.

Elle se redressa sur son lit et entreprit de s'habiller - maintenant qu'elle n'était plus la seule réveillée, il n'y avait plus d'intérêt à rester couchée – lorsque le signal envoyé par le bracelet l'interpella : à mesure que les secondes passaient, l'intensité des pulsations continuait à décroître.

Elle enfila rapidement sa veste, attrapa son sac et sortit le plus discrètement possible de sa chambre.

Si elle en croyait le bracelet, le général était sorti.

Et si son instinct ne la trompait pas, elle savait exactement où il se rendait.

~O~O~O~

Païos ajusta sa tunique et drapa habilement son himation, le long manteau pourpre symbole de sa fonction, les yeux fixés sur son psyché. Il attachait beaucoup d'importance au fait d'avoir une apparence soignée. Ce matin-là cependant, son reflet ne se faisait ni l'écho de son code vestimentaire irréprochable, ni de son impeccable hygiène. Dans le miroir qui lui faisait face, Païos ne voyait que ses yeux.

D'ordinaire, son regard passait de ses cheveux gris, toujours propres et bien coiffés, à sa barbe parfaitement entretenue ; il s'attardait ensuite sur les plis savamment organisés de son himation, pour finalement embrasser son image globale avec satisfaction.

Mais jamais son regard ne s'attardait sur ses propres yeux.

Et pourtant ce jour-là, le miroir lui offrait un face à face intime et presque effrayant avec lui-même. Les yeux de Païos – des yeux tout à fait communs d'un vert sans éclat – avaient vu des choses qu'ils n'auraient pas dû voir. Des choses qui avaient fait de lui ce qu'il était aujourd'hui. Des choses qui l'obligeaient à mentir à son peuple et surtout à sa douce Teïna.

Et Païos détestait ses yeux pour ça.

Il soupira et se répéta la phrase qui sous-tendait chacune de ses actions depuis maintenant vingt-cinq longues années : il le faisait pour le bien de son peuple ; les gardiennes du secret le lui avaient assuré. Jetant un dernier regard à son reflet, il quitta sa chambre.

Le premier soleil commençait à peine à diffuser ses rayons à travers les feuilles des arbres lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte de l'auberge. Ses yeux parcoururent nerveusement la pièce à la recherche des étrangers, mais il ne trouva que Portegas, mollement affalé sur une banquette, la main posée sur une amphore vide renversée sur le sol. Un léger ronflement s'échappait de sa bouche ouverte. Le sage jeta sur lui un regard désapprobateur : cet homme était la honte de Perséphopolis. A l'heure où toute la population était déjà éveillée et prête à démarrer de saines activités, l'aubergiste dormait, probablement assommé par la quantité non négligeable de vin qu'il avait consommée. Et dire qu'ils étaient cousins au troisième degré par leurs mères ! C'était inimaginable...

Il laissa néanmoins l'homme continuer sa nuit et s'approcha du meuble dans lequel étaient rangés les gobelets de terre cuite avant de rejoindre la cuisine. Il se servit fébrilement un peu de cycéon. De retour dans la pièce principale, il en avala une cuillerée qu'il recracha aussitôt : Portegas était reconnu pour la qualité de son gruau d'orge, mais celui-ci avait manifestement été concocté alors qu'il était déjà en état d'ébriété avancé puisque l'eau avait été remplacée par du vin épicé.

Le sage soupira de nouveau, essuya sa bouche avec un carré de toile et tapota nerveusement le comptoir de bois du bout des doigts.

Il espérait que les étrangers étaient toujours dans leurs chambres. Il se méfiait : il savait que le général et la scientifique n'abandonneraient pas aussi facilement leur idée de pénétrer dans la grotte, et il avait craint tout la nuit qu'ils ne partent avant l'aube. Sans compter qu'Anataxie était venu lui rapporter les bribes de conversation qu'elle avait surprises entre le docteur Jackson et Adola. Ces étrangers étaient particulièrement curieux et il savait qu'il lui fallait absolument mettre un frein à leur manie de vouloir absolument tout savoir sur tout.

C'est pourquoi il allait leur demander de retourner sur leur planète. Anataxie et Génnaïodora, les deux grandes prêtresses, lui avaient promis de lui fournir un excellent prétexte pour les encourager à franchir l'anneau sacré tout en conservant des relations diplomatiques cordiales.

Le bruit d'un corps qui s'écrase sur le sol le fit sursauter ; sur sa gauche, Portegas frottait son coude, un air mi-endormi, mi-renfrogné peint sur le visage. Il se redressa avec difficulté, posa une main incertaine sur le mur pour prévenir une perte d'équilibre, puis il tituba jusque dans la cuisine sans remarquer la présence de son hôte.

Le sage secoua la tête et se plaça devant la fenêtre. Perséphopolis commençait à s'animer et les rayons du premier soleil jouaient sur le marbre blanc des villas. Des enfants couraient dans le parc de l'autre côté de l'avenue en attendant leur précepteur. Il se demanda si l'un d'eux serait à sa place un jour : un sage désigné par défaut, parce que ses yeux avaient vu ce qu'ils n'auraient jamais dû voir.

Pas de cette façon en tout cas ; pas par accident.

Bien entendu, il appréciait l'honneur qui lui était fait de siéger parmi les sages, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de nourrir un sentiment de culpabilité. Parfois, il avait l'impression de n'être qu'un intrus qui aurait volé la place de quelqu'un d'autre à cause de sa curiosité et de sa témérité.

Des voix s'élevèrent derrière lui et bientôt, les marches des escaliers grincèrent sous le pas des personnes qui les descendaient. Une vague d'anxiété envahit Païos lorsque ses yeux confirmèrent ses soupçons : seuls deux des quatre étrangers se trouvaient désormais face à lui.

~O~O~O~

- Mon général ?

Le son étouffé de la voix du colonel fut pratiquement couvert par le bruit de ses pas. Le général se retourna, surpris d'avoir été suivi – sa discrétion légendaire n'était apparemment plus ce qu'elle avait été. Il grimaça et passa sa main libre dans ses cheveux. Combien de chances y avait-il pour que Carter soit justement réveillée et... à l'écoute de son bracelet ? Il inspira l'air frais de la nuit et attendit que la silhouette qu'il discernait dans la nuit d'encre ne s'approche d'avantage. Lorsqu'elle fut arrivée à sa hauteur, il lui fit signe de s'abriter derrière un arbre ; les rues étaient désertes, mais on n'était jamais trop prudent.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? murmura-t-il.

Elle leva les sourcils, prête à lui retourner la question, mais elle changea de tactique, se souvenant qu'il restait son supérieur.

- Vous vous rendiez à la grotte, n'est-ce pas ?

Bien sûr, qu'elle avait deviné ; c'était Carter. Il avisa le sac qu'elle avait pris.

- J'ai... senti que vous quittiez l'auberge, mon général, tenta-t-elle d'expliquer. Je viens avec vous.

Il la fixa quelques instants et acquiesça ; l'air déterminé peint sur son visage avait suffi à le convaincre qu'il était hors de question qu'il tente de l'en dissuader. Il la remercia mentalement de ne pas poser de questions concernant ce changement de plan et ils se mirent en route, laissant la nuit les envelopper totalement.

Son plan A était bon, mais il pensait sincèrement que son plan B était meilleur : moins de risque d'être suivi, moins de risque que l'on découvre qu'ils étaient entrés d'une façon ou d'une autre dans la grotte. Il avait laissé un message codé à Daniel pour lui expliquer qu'il était parti avant l'aube.

Durant les huit années qu'il avait passées à voyager à travers la Porte, il avait rencontré un certain nombre de peuples. Des peuples amis, des peuples ennemis ; des peuples conquérants, des peuples asservis ; des peuples aux coutumes étranges qui se révélaient pourtant sympathiques, et d'autres _a priori _sympathiques qui décidaient soudainement qu'il serait bien plus intéressant d'emprisonner SG-1. Ou de les tuer. Ou de les donner en pitance à une créature millénaire. Au choix.

Mais jamais il ne lui avait été donné de rencontrer un peuple aussi méfiant que celui qui vivait sur Héliocore.

Les Tok'ra mis à part, bien sûr, mais les Tok'ra ne comptaient pas vraiment ; il était persuadé que les serpents qu'ils abritaient dans leurs crânes n'y étaient pas pour rien dans la méfiance maladive dont ils faisaient preuve.

Aux dernières nouvelles, Païos et ses camarades n'avaient pas de serpent dans le crâne. Teal'c l'aurait senti, Carter l'aurait senti ; lui-même l'aurait senti. Daniel aurait sans doute voulu leur laisser le bénéfice du doute, parce que c'était Daniel... Peu importe aucun serpent à signaler par ici, et pourtant cette méfiance sans borne...

Pour être tout à fait honnête, seules trois personnes semblaient être réellement méfiantes par ici, ce qui n'était pas pour le rassurer. Les autres craignaient Teal'c, ce qui était compréhensible étant donné que tous les contes pour enfants de la planète semblaient invariablement finir par « le Jaffa attrapa la jolie petite fille et la dévora à l'aide de ses dents acérées ». Ça et le fait que Teal'c avait essayé de sourire. Encore.

Il pointa le faisceau de sa torche devant lui et étouffa un juron lorsqu'il se prit les pieds dans une racine saillante. De jour, le terrain lui paraissait bien plus praticable. A côté de lui, Carter évita de justesse de trébucher sur une pierre ; elle rétablit son équilibre aussi gracieusement que possible, ce qui lui valut un coup d'œil amusé de la part de son supérieur. Elle plissa les yeux et embrassa le paysage d'un regard circulaire. Le soleil pointait ses premiers rayons, laissant deviner le mur de pierre que constituait la falaise.

Au moment où ils atteignirent l'entrée de la grotte, quelques minutes plus tard, deux événements se produisirent simultanément : derrière un rocher, une silhouette se redressa et s'élança en direction de la Cité, alors que le sol se mettait à trembler dangereusement sous leurs pieds.

~O~O~O~

- Sam, Jack, vous avez senti ça ?

- Affirmatif, Daniel, répondit la voix métallique de Jack. Nous sommes presque arrivés au temple. Nous n'allons pas rebrousser chemin maintenant.

- C'est compris, soyez prudents.

L'archéologue lâcha sa radio et intercepta le signe de tête de Teal'c. Le Jaffa n'était pas dupe : il savait que l'absence de ses amis ce matin-là ne signifiait qu'une seule chose : ils avaient décidé de se rendre à la grotte plus tôt que prévu. Il tourna ensuite la tête vers Païos, dont le visage était blême.

La terre avait tremblé quelques secondes. Le séisme n'avait pas été très violent et on ne déplorait qu'un peu de vaisselle cassée. Portegas, qui semblait mal en point, n'avait apparemment pas remarqué quoi que ce soit : le monde semblait de toute façon tanguer dangereusement autour de lui depuis son réveil.

Assis face à l'archéologue, le sage déglutit difficilement, tentant de calmer les battements affolés de son cœur. Des dizaines de questions tournaient dans son esprit : se pouvait-il que Perséphone ait un tel pouvoir ? Pouvait-elle réellement faire trembler le sol ? S'agissait-il de la diversion dont avaient parlé les gardiennes du secret ? Une sueur froide descendit le long de son dos : il ne pouvait s'agir que de ça.

- Il faut aller chercher vos amis au temple, réussit-il à articuler en se levant. Vous devez partir.

- La terre a pourtant cessé de trembler, remarqua Teal'c de sa voix profonde.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Païos sentit qu'il paniquait. La Déesse lui avait offert une formidable opportunité de chasser les étrangers sans en avoir l'air, et il ne savait pas comment l'utiliser. Il tenta de garder un air calme.

- Nous avons déjà connu ce genre d'événement par le passé, Jaffa Teal'c. La dernière fois que le sol a tremblé, le cercle sacré est tombé. Il nous a fallu plusieurs mois pour le redresser sur son socle.

Le mensonge était facile et il n'en n'était pas fier. Il vit le docteur Jackson remonter ses lunettes et lui adresser un sourire poli.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, Païos ; nous avons les moyens de remédier à ce genre de problèmes.

Païos acquiesça doucement. Ce peuple semblait tellement avancé technologiquement ! Que se passerait-il si les étrangers découvraient la vérité ? Que se passerait-il si ses actions déclenchaient une guerre entre leurs deux mondes ? Après tout, deux d'entre eux portaient les bracelets, maintenant. Son peuple ne pourrait jamais plus être vraiment en sécurité.

- Cependant, reprit l'archéologue, si nous parvenons à un accord, comme je vous le disais avant cette... interruption, nous pourrions repartir et organiser une rencontre entre nos dirigeants et une délégation perséphopolienne.

Païos se rassit aussi calmement que possible, priant pour que la Déesse lui offre une nouvelle opportunité. Il écouta l'archéologue lui expliquer le protocole généralement établi pour sceller les alliances. Il réprima un soupir de frustration ; l'alliance ne l'intéressait pas : si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, les étrangers seraient déjà rentrés chez eux. Mais il n'avait aucun argument à avancer en leur défaveur face au reste du Conseil.

Le Jaffa intervint pour lui expliquer les avantages de se placer sous le protectorat de la Tau'ri, mais il n'écoutait plus vraiment, parce que depuis quelques secondes, un signal bien plus puissant que la voix du Jaffa retenait toute son attention : il sentait le _kardia_ de Kalas battre de plus en plus fort contre son poignet, signe que son fils se rapprochait de lui. Et si Kalas se rapprochait, c'est qu'il avait quitté le poste d'observation qu'il était censé tenir à l'entrée de la grotte.

Païos savait que cette désertion ne pouvait trouver que deux explications : soit son faible fils avait eu peur du tremblement de terre et il fuyait à toutes jambes le lieu maudit, soit les deux soldats avaient pénétré dans la grotte et il venait l'en avertir.

Le cœur battant au rythme de son impatience, il se surprit à prier pour que les deux soldats aient transgressé la règle établie.

~O~O~O~

- C'en serait presque décevant, déclara le général après quelques secondes de silence.

Carter sourit et laissa le faisceau de sa lampe balayer les parois de la grotte.

- C'est vrai que l'on aurait pu s'attendre à plus grand, admit-elle.

La salle dans laquelle ils venaient de pénétrer ne mesurait pas plus de sept mètres de diamètre sur deux mètres de haut, et elle semblait constituer à elle seule ce que Païos appelait « le grotte des damnés ».

- Je suppose que les « damnés », s'il y en a jamais eu, disparaissent par ce... trou, dit le général.

Carter acquiesça et s'approcha du puits qui occupait le centre de la salle. Elle braqua sa lampe vers le fond mais ne vit rien. Elle sortit un appareil de son sac alors que le général testait les parois en donnant quelques coups dedans. Il se retourna lorsqu'un soupir impatient se fit entendre derrière lui.

- Carter ?

Elle redressa la tête et désigna le puits du menton.

- D'après mon détecteur, la source d'énergie se trouve là-dedans, mon général, dit-elle d'un air frustré.

- C'est profond ?

Il s'était attendu à ce qu'elle sorte une sonde ou un appareil hyper-sophistiqué dont elle aurait interprété les relevé les sourcils légèrement froncés, une intense concentration peinte sur ses traits. Au lieu de ça, elle haussa les épaules, se saisit d'une pierre et la jeta dans les entrailles de la grotte. Ils attendirent patiemment en silence. Une bonne minute passa sans qu'aucun son ne remonte pour leur indiquer que la pierre avait touché le fond.

- Oh, murmura Jack, d'où l'appellation « puits sans fond », je suppose.

Sam pinça les lèvres et acquiesça. Elle s'approcha du bord du gouffre et se pencha prudemment. Se tenant un peu en arrière, Jack jeta un œil méfiant vers son second.

- Doucement, Carter.

Elle se tourna vers lui, prête à lui répondre qu'elle maîtrisait la situation, lorsque le sol trembla de nouveau.

La secousse n'avait plus rien du léger tremblement qui les avait surpris un peu plus tôt ce matin-là. Cette fois-ci, c'était comme si la planète tout entière s'ébrouait vigoureusement pour tenter de se débarrasser du moindre élément qui l'habitait.

Et soudain, Sam ne maîtrisa plus rien : elle se sentit tomber en arrière et ne dut son salut qu'au réflexe de son supérieur qui plongea en avant et saisit in extremis sa main. Les secondes passèrent, interminables. La secousse ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter. Elle sentait ses doigts s'agripper à ceux du général et ses ongles entrer dans sa chair. Allongé à plat vendre au bord du gouffre, Jack retenait Sam, les deux mains agrippées autour de sa main et de son bras droit.

Puis le calme revint. Les deux militaires soupirèrent de soulagement. Sam esquissa un geste pour poser sa main libre au bord du puits alors qu'elle sentait que le général commençait à la remonter. Mais brusquement, elle sentit qu'il lâchait prise. Et alors qu'elle basculait vers les abîmes, elle le vit s'affaler sur le sol, inconscient : un morceau de roche venait de se détacher du plafond et d'assommer le général.

Alors que Sam était engloutie dans les entrailles d'Héliocore et que le corps inerte de Jack gisait sur le sol, la voix inquiète de Daniel s'éleva dans le silence de la grotte.


	7. Perdre Carter

**Me voici de retour pour le chapitre 7, après une dizaine de jours d'interruption, pause vacances oblige ! **

**Ce chapitre n'a pas été aisé à écrire ; c'est une partie assez tourmentée, que l'on peut sans doute placer en "Angst". Et ce n'est pas ce que j'écris d'habitude... Une première, donc, qui me laisse assez incertaine concernant le résultat et le traitement de chaque personnage...**

**Comme toujours, je compte sur vous pour me dire ce que vous en pensez !**

**Enjoy...**

~ Perdre Carter ~

A mesure que Jack reprenait conscience, une douleur lancinante se faisait sentir de plus en plus intensément à l'arrière de son crâ tenta de soulever les paupières mais la lumière agressive de ce qu'il reconnut en une fraction de secondes comme étant l'infirmerie du SG-C l'obligea à les refermer aussitôt.

Il analysa rapidement la situation : il était apparemment blessé et incapable de se souvenir de ce qui avait pu causer cette blessure ; mais il était à la base : c'était un bon point. Combien de fois s'était-il éveillé dans la même position en territoire ennemi ou dans une cellule sur une planète inconnue ?

Il laissa ses paupières papillonner quelques secondes avant d'ouvrir totalement les yeux. Il tourna la tête en direction du bureau, s'attendant à moitié à voir Janet arriver dans l'infirmerie, un sourire plaqué sur les lèvres pour lui annoncer qu'il souffrait d'un léger traumatisme et qu'il serait sur pieds dans la soirée.

Il grimaça, tant du fait de la douleur qui ne voulait pas le quitter qu'au souvenir du récent décès de Janet. Il tenta d'appeler une infirmière mais seul un grognement parvint à franchir ses lèvres. Il pressa les paumes de ses mains contre ses paupières pour tenter de rassembler ses esprits et de faire taire la douleur. Ce n'est qu'en rouvrant les yeux qu'il aperçut le bracelet de naquadah qui ornait son bras et alors, tout lui revint : Perséphopolis, l'accueil en demi-teinte de Païos, la grotte, les tremblements de terre, la chute de Carter.

Carter...

Il parcourut rapidement la pièce du regard ; tous les lits étaient vides. Il tenta de s'asseoir dans un élan de panique largement renforcé par le fait qu'il ne sentait aucune pulsation contre son poignet, mais la douleur le ramena en arrière et il retomba sur l'oreiller.

- Général, comment vous sentez-vous ? demanda une infirmière sur un ton exagérément léger.

Jack grogna pour toute réponse, passablement agacé de ne pas être capable de formuler la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

- Docteur Taylor, le général O'Neill est de nouveau conscient ! l'entendit-il annoncer en direction du bureau.

Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit l'infirmière quitter la pièce afin de laisser la place à un homme qu'il avait croisé une ou deux fois au cours du mois précédent : le nouveau médecin-chef du SG-C.

- Vous avez mal quelque part ? demanda-t-il en jetant un œil sur les machines auxquelles il était relié.

O'Neill prit une profonde inspiration.

- Où...

Mais de nouveau, ses cordes vocales le trahirent. Il détestait cette sensation bien trop familière : son corps refusait de réagir alors que son cerveau fonctionnait à plein régime.

- Vous êtes à l'infirmerie, mon général, répondit le médecin en se méprenant sur le sens de sa question.

Il lui tendit un verre d'eau, l'air préoccupé : si le général n'était pas parvenu à identifier le lieu dans lequel il se trouvait, il y avait fort à parier que le choc qu'il avait reçu n'était pas sans conséquences.

- Vous souffrez d'un traumatisme crânien qui vous a plongé pendant sept jours dans un léger coma, ajouta-t-il alors que l'homme allongé sur le lit balayait ses propos d'un revers de la main agacé.

- Où est Carter ? parvint-il à murmurer en reposant le gobelet.

Marvin Taylor déglutit et prit une profonde inspiration. On lui avait très clairement donné l'ordre de ne pas aborder ce sujet avec O'Neill.

- Vous avez besoin de repos, mon général.

Ce dernier semblait cependant en avoir décidé autrement.

- Où est Carter ? répéta-t-il d'une voix forte en faisant mine de vouloir s'asseoir.

Le médecin plaça deux mains fermes sur les épaules de son patient afin de le ramener en arrière. Jack le repoussa avec une force impressionnante pour quelqu'un qui sortait tout juste du coma.

- Où. Est. Carter ? Pourquoi est-ce que je ne reçois plus son signal ?

Taylor n'avait aucune idée de ce dont parlait le général. Il pressa discrètement le bouton d'appel de la sécurité.

- Mon général, je suis en droit de vous ordonner de reprendre place dans votre lit !

Mais Jack ne l'écouta pas. Pourquoi refusait-on de lui répondre ? Il entreprit d'arracher ses perfusions au moment où plusieurs airmen entraient dans l'infirmerie. Il se retrouva bientôt plaqué contre le matelas, incapable d'opposer la moindre résistance.

- Lâchez-moi ! hurla-t-il. Si Carter est toujours là-bas, je dois...

Mais il ne put terminer sa phrase : le sédatif que le médecin lui administra le fit de nouveau sombrer.

~O~O~O~

George Hammond pénétra dans le bureau qui avait été le sien pendant des années en écoutant d'une oreille désintéressée l'airman qui l'avait accompagné depuis les portes de l'ascenseur. Le jeune militaire lui lisait le détail des équipes actuellement en mission off-world, planètes de destination et but des missions inclus. Il soupira imperceptiblement en s'asseyant sur le fauteuil de cuir.

- Merci, ce sera tout, dit-il d'une voix lasse. Posez ça sur mon bureau et laissez-moi.

L'airman détourna les yeux de la liste qu'il n'avait pas fini de lire.

- C'est que..., commença-t-il.

Son supérieur le fixa, les sourcils levés, curieux d'entendre l'objection que le jeune homme pourrait lui opposer. Mais ce dernier, se souvenant qu'il s'adressait à un général, préféra finalement se mettre au garde à vous.

- Oui mon général, bien mon général.

Hammond contempla quelques instants la porte par laquelle son escorte venait de sortir, puis il décrocha le téléphone rouge.

- George ! s'exclama la voix nerveuse du président lorsque l'identité du général eut été vérifiée. Vous êtes sur place ?

- Je viens d'arriver, Monsieur le Président.

- Comment se passent les choses ?

- Les équipes SG assurent leurs missions quotidiennes normalement, Monsieur. Pour ce qui est de l'état de santé du général O'Neill, il n'y a pas d'amélioration pour le moment.

- Et qu'en est-il du colonel Carter ? Des nouvelles ?

- L'équipe du génie est arrivée mais j'ignore pour le moment le résultat des recherches, Monsieur.

- Bon sang, George, il s'agit de notre experte la plus pointue ! Il faut la retrouver !

Hammond acquiesça d'un air absent. Le fait de retrouver Samantha Carter était sa priorité, et le fait qu'elle soit spécialiste de la Porte n'avait rien à voir avec ça. Elle était avant tout l'un de ses hommes et la fille de Jacob. Il nota sur un papier de faire prévenir la Tok'ra.

- Ils ont encore six heures devant eux, laissons leur le temps.

Il y eut un silence à l'autre bout de la ligne, entrecoupé par le bruit caractéristique de feuilles de papier que l'on manipule.

- Tenez-moi au courant dès que vous en saurez plus ! ordonna le président.

Hammond répondit par l'affirmative. Il y eut un déclic et le général raccrocha le téléphone. Croisant les mains sur son estomac, il fixa d'un air absent le bois du bureau. Il avait été affecté à la tête du SG-C six jours plus tôt. Provisoirement. Le président avait été clair : avec O'Neill dans le coma et Carter portée disparue, il était indispensable que la personne nommée connaisse le site et son fonctionnement. Et en toute honnêteté, George n'aurait pas voulu se trouver ailleurs en cet instant.

Il ferma les yeux en une prière silencieuse ; il savait que la vie de Jack n'était pas en danger, mais les dernières informations qu'il avait reçues concernant le colonel Carter étaient loin d'être encourageantes.

Lorsqu'il avait appris sa nomination sur son ancien poste, il avait commencé par piloter la mise en place de la mission de secours depuis Washington ; il n'était arrivé au SG-C qu'une demi-heure auparavant. Daniel et Teal'c étaient restés sur Héliocore après le rapatriement de Jack. Ils avaient été rejoints par SG-12 puis, la veille, par une équipe d'ingénieurs chargés de mettre en place un dispositif pour aller fouiller le puits.

Ils marchaient sur des œufs dans cette affaire et il avait fallu déployer tous les talents de diplomate de Daniel pour que le conseil des Sages accepte l'intrusion d'une équipe SG dans la grotte. Hammond avait fulminé : les trois jours de réflexion dont les Sages avaient eu besoin étaient trois jours de perdus pour Carter. La mission de sauvetage devait s'achever à dix-huit heures aujourd'hui. Si le colonel Carter n'était pas retrouvée d'ici là, elle serait déclarée perdue en mission. C'était le protocole et il n'y pouvait rien.

Trois coups discrets lui firent lever les yeux. Il scanna rapidement l'homme qui se tenait droit comme un piquet dans l'embrasure de la porte. Un major, la quarantaine, une blouse blanche qui indiquait sa fonction.

- Docteur Taylor, je suppose.

Taylor acquiesça et esquissa un salut militaire qu'Hammond lui intima de rompre d'un geste de la main.

- Quelles sont les nouvelles ?

Le général connaissait Taylor pour avoir conversé quotidiennement avec lui par téléphone depuis une semaine.

- Eh bien... Le général O'Neill s'est réveillé il y a quelques heures ; il était extrêmement agité.

Hammond n'était nullement étonné ; il ne s'était pas attendu à une autre réaction de la part de Jack. Pas en temps normal, et encore moins étant donné les circonstances. Il fixa un instant le médecin.

- Que lui avez-vous dit ? questionna-t-il.

- Le strict minimum, selon vos ordres : il sait qu'il vient de se réveiller d'un coma de stade deux ; il sait aussi qu'il souffre d'un traumatisme crânien qui devrait être sans conséquences mais qui demande quelques semaines d'observation et de repos.

Hammond acquiesça.

- Bien, le général O'Neill pourra sans doute nous en dire plus sur les circonstances de la disparition du colonel.

Le témoignage de Jack pouvait changer la donne concernant l'orientation des recherches : à l'heure actuelle, personne ne savait si le colonel était réellement tombée dans le puits ou s'il lui était arrivé autre chose.

Il observa le jeune médecin qui lui faisait face et qui avait l'air mal-à-l'aise ; il ne doutait pas de son aptitude à diriger les équipes médicales, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regretter Janet et son professionnalisme à toute épreuve. Le docteur Fraiser avait été une alliée de taille pendant les sept années où elle avait servi le projet. Il constata amèrement que les meilleurs étaient toujours les premiers à partir, et il espérait sincèrement que Samantha Carter serait l'exception qui viendrait confirmer la règle.

- Autre chose ? demanda-t-il.

- Eh bien... Il ne cessait de demander où était le colonel Carter, mon général.

Evidemment le contraire l'eut étonné.

- Dans ce cas, allons-y, dit-il finalement en se levant de son fauteuil. Je pense que c'est à moi de le lui annoncer.

Le médecin pinça les lèvres et frotta nerveusement ses mains l'une contre l'autre.

- Docteur ? interrogea Hammond d'un air suspicieux.

- Le général O'Neill est inconscient pour le moment, mon général.

Hammond se laissa retomber dans le fauteuil, l'air passablement étonné.

- Comment ? Mais je croyais qu'il était sorti du coma !

- Je suis désolé, mon général. Comme je vous l'ai dit, il était vraiment très agité à son réveil ; j'ai dû le placer sous sédatifs pour sa propre sécurité.

Hammond poussa un soupir qui mêlait agacement et résignation.

- Dans combien de temps se réveillera-t-il ?

- Tout dépend de sa résistance physique, mon général. Mais je doute qu'il reprenne conscience avant sept ou huit heures.

Le général acquiesça et fit signe au médecin de quitter son bureau. Il se leva lui-même quelques minutes après et se dirigea vers la salle de contrôle afin de contacter la Tok'ra.

~O~O~O~

- Vous êtes sûr de vouloir le faire, Monsieur ?

Teal'c arqua un sourcil et tourna la tête vers le lieutenant Spencer.

- Absolument, répondit-il simplement.

Le lieutenant acquiesça et lui tendit le harnais de sécurité. Daniel avisa le puits et laissa son regard errer sur les murs de la grotte.

- C'est notre dernière chance de la retrouver, Teal'c.

Le Jaffa attrapa le mousqueton et le fixa sur son harnais. Il savait que Daniel Jackson n'attendait pas de réponse de sa part. Cela faisait six jours qu'ils recherchaient Samantha Carter, en vain. Fort heureusement pour eux, la population avait accepté qu'ils restent sur la planète, malgré la « trahison » du général et du colonel. Daniel et lui avaient parcouru des dizaines de kilomètres autour de la grotte à la recherche de leur amie en lançant régulièrement des appels radio, mais ils n'avaient – sans surprise – pas trouvé la moindre trace d'elle. C'était plus une façon pour eux d'avoir l'impression d'agir alors que tout ce qu'ils voulaient était obtenir la permission de descendre dans le puits.

De façon étonnante, il ne leur avait fallu que trois jours pour convaincre le conseil de les laisser fouiller la grotte des damnés. Teal'c s'était immédiatement proposé pour descendre en rappel en fixant une corde à un rocher, mais il s'était rapidement avéré que cette solution était loin d'être efficace : la corde était bien trop courte et l'équipement rudimentaire du Jaffa ne lui permettait pas de mener des recherches approfondies.

L'équipe du génie n'était pas arrivée avant le matin du cinquième jour ; il leur avait fallu pratiquement vingt-quatre heures afin de vérifier que la grotte ne présentait pas de risque d'éboulement et pour monter la grue qui devait permettre à un homme de descendre très profondément.

Tous savaient que les chances de retrouver le colonel vivante étaient minces : encore fallait-il qu'elle ait survécu à la chute, qu'elle n'ait eu à subir que des blessures bénignes et que son organisme ait réussi à pallier au manque d'eau et de nourriture. Autant de conditions qui semblaient bien peu envisageable étant donné le gouffre qui s'ouvrait sous leurs pieds.

Malgré tout, Teal'c tenait à descendre lui-même dans le puits. Ses amis avaient une devise : « On ne laisse personne derrière », devise qu'il avait lui-même adoptée depuis des années. Et s'il devait trouver la dépouille de Samantha Carter au fond de ce puits, il se faisait un devoir de la ramener afin de lui offrir une sépulture digne de ce nom.

Il lui devait ça.

La Terre et une partie de l'univers le lui devaient.

Il plaça le casque muni d'une lampe et d'une caméra sur sa tête et se laissa glisser dans le vide. Il fit un signe de tête rassurant à Daniel Jackson, qui se tenait debout, les bras croisés, devant l'écran de contrôle. Sans plus attendre, le Jaffa appuya sur le bouton de la télécommande et le câble commença à se dérouler lentement.

De son côté, Daniel fixait l'image transmise par la caméra embarquée. En bas à droite de l'écran s'affichait la profondeur atteinte par Teal'c.

- Vous êtes à cinquante mètres Teal'c vous ne voyez rien ? Pas de promontoire rocheux, quelque chose qui aurait pu ralentir sa chute ?

- Les parois sont lisses, Daniel Jackson. Ce puits n'a pas l'air d'être naturel.

Daniel acquiesça ; c'était la réflexion qu'il s'était faite en regardant les images. Le Jaffa continua à descendre.

Cent mètres.

Deux-cents.

Deux-cent-cinquante.

Les chances de retrouver le colonel Carter en vie étaient désormais minimes, mais Teal'c continua sa descente : tant que le câble lui permettrait de poursuivre son exploration, il ne s'arrêterait pas. A la surface, Daniel avait cessé tout contact radio. L'archéologue était certainement arrivé à la même conclusion que lui.

Finalement, après de longues minutes d'une descente monotone dans les entrailles d'Héliocore, la voix du docteur en archéologie résonna dans le puits, emplie d'une tristesse qu'il ne pouvait dissimuler.

- C'est fini, Teal'c. Vous êtes pratiquement à un kilomètre sous la surface ; le câble va bientôt atteindre sa limite.

Comme pour ponctuer les paroles de l'archéologue, un bruit sec se fit entendre et le Jaffa s'immobilisa. Il lança un regard peiné plus bas, dans l'obscurité enveloppante du gouffre, et il autorisa une larme à rejoindre les ténèbres.

- Adieu, Samantha Carter, dit-il solennellement. Ce fut un honneur.

~O~O~O~

En entrant dans l'infirmerie, éreinté par les longues heures de marche et usé psychologiquement par le débriefing qui venait de concrétiser la mort de Sam, Daniel posa les yeux sur Jack. Il frissonna ; le visage de son ami était bien trop impassible. Ce n'était pas naturel, pas plus que cette impression d'avoir laissé Sam derrière.

Comment allait-il le lui annoncer?

Il sentit une large main envelopper son épaule et il offrit un faible sourire à Teal'c. Le Jaffa aussi, semblait être exténué.

Perdre Sam était l'une des choses les plus difficiles que Daniel avait vécues. Après ses parents, après Sha're, après Janet. C'était trop ; il refusait de vivre ça à nouveau. Mais lui laissait-on seulement le choix ? Depuis leur retour, et donc depuis que le général Hammond avait ordonné l'arrêt définitif des recherches – à contre-cœur, il en était certain - il avait cette sensation désormais familière de vide en lui. Il savait que c'était passager, que ça irait sans doute mieux avec le temps, mais pourtant, le vide était bien là.

Jack bougea dans son lit ; il grimaça en portant une main à son front. Il la posa sur le bandage qui entourait son crâne et laissa ses doigts le parcourir.

- Jack ? tenta Daniel.

La voix de Daniel, pensa le général. Bien. Daniel l'écouterait et l'aiderait sans doute à aller chercher Carter.

Il ouvrit les yeux et sa vision s'ajusta immédiatement sur la silhouette de l'archéologue. Il vit également Teal'c et fronça légèrement les sourcils en constatant que le Jaffa avait l'air abattu.

- Prévenez le général Hammond, dit Daniel d'une voix étonnamment autoritaire à un membre du personnel de l'infirmerie.

- Où est Carter ? demanda Jack.

Ce qu'il vit ne lui plut pas du tout : le visage de Daniel se referma et il baissa la tête. Jack sentit de nouveau une vague de panique l'envahir.

- Daniel, où est-elle ?

L'archéologue soupira profondément et passa une main sur son front.

- Jack, vous souvenez-vous de l'endroit où se trouvait Sam au moment du deuxième séisme ?

Il y avait peut-être encore un espoir ? Le général fronça les sourcils.

- Le puits, murmura-t-il. Elle a perdu l'équilibre lorsque la terre a tremblé la première fois et elle est tombée en arrière. Je l'ai rattrapée in extremis. Et puis il y a eu la deuxième secousse et... c'est le noir total.

Daniel acquiesça et enfouit les mains dans ses poches. Non, il n'y avait plus d'espoir.

- Daniel ? questionna Jack en se redressant dans le lit.

On ne lui disait pas tout.

- Teal'c ? tenta-t-il devant le mutisme de l'archéologue.

- Je suis désolé, O'Neill, répondit le Jaffa de sa voix profonde. Il semblerait que le colonel Carter soit tombée dans le puits et y ait péri.

Si Jack n'avait pas aussi bien connu Teal'c, il aurait sans doute pu être choqué par ses paroles. Mais il savait que derrière ces mots criants de vérité se cachait une profonde douleur.

- Non, dit-il d'une voix faible en arrachant de nouveau ses perfusions.

- Jack, tenta Daniel qui avait désormais beaucoup de difficultés à contenir ses émotions.

- Non ! répéta-t-il avec hargne. Elle avait une prise solide au bord du puits ; elle pouvait se hisser ! Elle n'est pas tombée !

Teal'c s'interposa entre O'Neill et la porte.

- Laissez-moi passer, Teal'c, je dois retourner sur Héliocore.

Le Jaffa toisa Jack.

- C'est impossible, O'Neill.

Le général haussa les sourcils.

- Païos a convaincu le conseil de vous bannir, Jack, précisa Daniel. Vous avez enfreint une règle en pénétrant dans la grotte. Il prétend que vous avez mis la déesse en colère, ce qui a causé les tremblements de terre.

Jack passa une main sur son visage et fit mine de contourner Teal'c.

- Banni ou pas, j'y retourne, décida-t-il. Il est hors de question de laisser Carter sur cette maudite planète !

Le général Hammond entra à ce moment précis.

- Vous n'avez pas le choix, Jack.

O'Neill ouvrit la bouche et regarda tour à tour les trois hommes.

- Alors c'est ça ? On laisse tomber Carter sans plus de recherche ?

C'est alors que Daniel, Teal'c et le général Hammond réalisèrent que Jack ignorait tout de la mission de secours qui avait été mise en place.

Le général demanda à son ancien second de s'asseoir, puis il laissa la parole à Teal'c et à Daniel. Les deux hommes racontèrent par le menu la semaine qu'ils avaient passée sur Héliocore. Leurs recherches sur des dizaines de kilomètres autour de la grotte ; la descente dans le puits, de plus en plus profondément, même lorsqu'ils savaient pertinemment que Sam n'aurait jamais pu survivre à une telle chute ; les appels lancés aux populations des autres villages.

Tout ça pour rien.

Il fallait se faire une raison : Samantha Carter les avait quittés.

A la fin de leur récit, les mâchoires de Jack étaient plus serrées que jamais.

- Je suis désolé, Jack, dit finalement Hammond d'une voix sourde. J'ai reçu des ordres suite au retour de l'équipe de secours : le colonel Carter est officiellement considérée comme disparue en mission. La cérémonie d'adieux aura lieu sous quarante-huit heures.

Les paroles d'Hammond furent suivies d'un lourd silence.

- J'ai prévenu la Tok'ra, ajouta-t-il finalement. J'ignore encore si Jacob pourra être présent.

Puis il quitta la pièce, visiblement ému. Le regard de Jack fixa le couloir désormais désert que George venait d'emprunter, le visage blême.

__Je préférerais mourir___ plutôt que de ___perdre Carter___. _

C'était ses paroles. Il les avait prononcées presque quatre ans auparavant mais elles étaient toujours vraies : il était prêt à donner sa vie si ça pouvait épargner celle de Carter. Et pourtant, elle était morte.

Il venait de perdre Carter.

Et lui était en vie.

Ce qui n'avait été jusque là qu'une possibilité qu'il se refusait à vraiment considérer était devenu en l'espace de quelques heures une réalité qui l'avait frappé de plein fouet. Et il ne savait pas comment surmonter cette épreuve.

Il avait perdu un certain nombre de personnes dans sa vie. A commencer par son fils ; aucune douleur ne pourrait jamais égaler celle-ci. Du moins le pensait-il. La douleur qu'il ressentait à présent était difficilement quantifiable : il venait de perdre à la fois son second, son amie et la femme qu'il aimait. C'était beaucoup trop d'un seul coup.

- D'accord, murmura-t-il au bout de plusieurs minutes. J'abandonne la partie.

Sur ces mots, il quitta l'infirmerie, suivi de près par Daniel et Teal'c. Le docteur Taylor tenta de protester mais un coup d'œil mauvais du Jaffa l'en dissuada. Il rejoignit ses coéquipiers dans l'ascenseur.

- Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça, dit Daniel d'une voix calme.

- Vous voulez parier ? renchérit Jack qui avait totalement oublié la douleur pourtant bien présente à l'arrière de son crâne.

L'archéologue ferma les yeux alors que Teal'c appuyait sur le bouton de l'étage des quartiers des officiers.

- Vous allez le regretter, Jack. Un jour, la douleur s'estompera et vous regretterez d'avoir tout laissé tomber.

Jack baissa la tête. La douleur ne s'estomperait jamais, il le savait. La douleur pour Charlie était encore incroyablement vive ; plus supportable que par le passé, mais toujours vive.

- Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre, répondit O'Neill d'un air presque dédaigneux.

- Bien sûr que je comprends, Jack ! s'offusqua Daniel.

- Non, Daniel, vous ne comprenez pas !

- Sam était mon amie ! reprit Daniel en lui faisant face.

- Carter était la femme que...

Le général s'interrompit et passa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux en se détournant. L'archéologue et le Jaffa ne firent aucune remarque. Ils avaient tous deux subi une perte similaire à celle d'O'Neill ; ils ne comprenaient que trop bien la colère dévastatrice qui l'habitait.

- Oh, pour l'amour du ciel, souffla-t-il en posant ses deux mains à plat sur la paroi de l'ascenseur.

Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit aussi difficile ? Il ne voulait pas se disputer avec Daniel ; pas aujourd'hui ; pas maintenant que leur équipe se trouvait amputée d'un de ses membres. Et pourtant, toute cette colère en lui avait besoin de sortir, et en cet instant, il ne savait pas sur qui d'autre la diriger.

- Je ne pense pas que le colonel Carter aurait approuvé cette querelle.

La voix de Teal'c s'éleva dans l'espace exigu. Jack tourna la tête vers lui et fut frappé par l'expressivité du visage habituellement si impassible du Jaffa. C'est alors qu'il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas à faire subir ça à Daniel. Il avait été touché au plus profond de son être par la disparition de Carter et il en avait oublié que ses amis avaient eux aussi perdu aujourd'hui une femme qu'ils aimaient profondément.

- Désolé, murmura-t-il.

Un vague hochement de tête de la part de l'archéologue lui fit comprendre que c'était oublié. Les portes s'ouvrirent et Jack sortit. Il se retourna vers ses amis, leur indiquant d'un geste de la main qu'il voulait être seul.

- Ça ne change rien, reprit-il avant de leur tourner le dos. Je jette l'éponge.


	8. Solitude

**Un grand merci pour vos - nombreux - commentaires, qui donnent vraiment envie de continuer ! **

**J'ai légèrement augmenté le rating, par rapport à un passage de la fic qui me semble être délicat pour du k+ (des idées noires pas forcément adaptées à un jeune public). Rien de trop sombre cependant.**

**Enjoy !**

~ Solitude ~

Sa chute ne dura pas très longtemps : vingt secondes, peut-être trente. Elle n'avait pas compté ; ce n'est pas exactement ce que l'on attend de vous dans ces moments-là. Non pas qu'il y ait vraiment un protocole en cas de chute dans un puits sans fond, bien entendu, mais la majorité des personnes ayant vécu une expérience de mort imminente sont unanimes : elles ont vu leur vie défiler devant leurs yeux.

Ce n'était pas son cas.

Lorsque la main du général avait lâché son avant-bras et qu'elle s'était sentie basculer en arrière, Sam n'avait pas non plus immédiatement pensé à la mort violente qui l'attendait inévitablement au fond de ce puits – si toutefois son cœur ne s'arrêtait pas pendant l'interminable chute. Cette idée était en fait arrivée en dernière position.

Tout ce vers quoi son esprit était parvenu à tendre en premier lieu était l'irrationalité de la situation qu'elle était en train de vivre. C'était tout bonnement incohérent. Bien entendu, le fait qu'elle puisse tomber dans ce puits était possible.

Peu probable, mais possible.

En revanche, la cause de sa chute relevait, elle, de l'impossible. Héliocore n'était pas une planète soumise à la tectonique des plaques. Elle n'était pas une experte, mais d'après ce qu'elle avait lu dans le rapport préparatoire à la mission de SG-12, il n'y avait pas de dérive des continents et la planète ne comptait aucun volcan. Pas de risque sismique, donc. Elle allait par conséquent mourir à cause d'un séisme qui n'aurait jamais dû avoir lieu. Et ça la troublait, parce que la majorité de sa vie avait été guidée par une rationalité sans faille ; elle refusait que sa mort relève de l'irrationnel.

Ce n'est qu'après avoir considéré avec un intérêt teinté d'ironie ce fait que son esprit se focalisa sur le deuxième point : le général avait été blessé – à la tête, d'après ce qu'elle avait vu. Elle essaya de ne pas paniquer, de ne pas penser que c'était peut-être grave, et c'est alors qu'elle prit pleinement conscience de la situation qu'elle était en train de vivre : elle allait mourir.

Puis, à la vingtième – ou à la trentième – seconde de sa chute, comme pour ajouter un peu plus à l'irrationnel de la situation, un flash de lumière bleue l'enveloppa et l'instant d'après, elle se matérialisa dans une grotte similaire à celle qu'elle avait brutalement quittée, à ceci près que le sol ne s'ouvrait pas sur un gouffre.

Son premier réflexe fut de tomber sur les genoux, comme pour ne pas laisser un goût d'inachevé au plongeon qu'elle avait commencé. Son second réflexe fut de porter la main à sa radio afin de contacter ses coéquipiers.

- Mon général, vous me recevez ?

Elle attendit de longues secondes ; aucune réponse ne vint. Elle se concentra sur son bracelet et ne tarda pas à sentir le battement régulier qui lui indiquait la présence d'O'Neill. C'était positif : non seulement il était vivant – et elle tenta de se convaincre que la faiblesse des pulsations était due à la distance qui les séparait et non à l'état de santé du général – mais cela signifiait surtout que lui aussi pouvait sentir sa présence et donc, être rassuré sur son sort.

Elle appuya de nouveau sur le bouton de la radio.

- Daniel, Teal'c ? tenta-t-elle.

Pas plus de succès de ce côté-là. Elle analysa rapidement la situation : en tombant dans le gouffre, elle avait déclenché d'une façon ou d'une autre un dispositif quelconque qui l'avait téléportée dans cet endroit – quel qu'il fut -, qui bloquait les ondes radio mais autorisait le passage de celles émises par la bandelette de naquadah.

Autant dire qu'elle ne savait pas grand chose.

Elle se leva en percevant de la lumière à une dizaine de mètres d'elle et se trouva bientôt face à un rideau de branches qui camouflait l'entrée de la grotte. Elle s'accroupit, la main posée sur son P-90, et écarta doucement la végétation. Rien ne semblait indiquer la présence d'ennemis, mais elle préférait jouer la carte de la prudence : cette planète avait démontré qu'elle cachait un certain nombre de surprises, pas toujours agréables.

La vue était dégagée ; elle prit le temps d'observer les alentours. La grotte dans laquelle elle se trouvait surplombait ce qui ressemblait à une vallée couverte d'herbe, où poussaient des arbres moins hauts que ceux qui constituaient la forêt présente à proximité de Perséphopolis. Le paysage s'étendait à perte de vue ; ça et là, elle distinguait des tâches brunes ou jaunes, qu'elle supposa être des champs, ainsi que des filets bleutés qui devaient être des rivières. Bien, elle ne mourrait pas de soif, au moins. Elle se demanda si elle se trouvait à Démètriakapolis, la cité de l'Ouest dont Portegas avait parlé, mais elle ne vit pas de trace d'une quelconque ville.

Elle écarta un peu plus les branches pour élargir son champs de vision. Le seul élément bâti qu'elle apercevait se trouvait à l'Est de sa position et ressemblait fortement à un temple. Elle décida que ce serait le premier endroit où elle se rendrait ; peut-être y trouverait-elle quelqu'un pour lui indiquer où elle était et comment rejoindre Perséphopolis ?

Elle se redressa et émergea de la grotte. Immédiatement, la luminosité l'agressa ; elle entreprit de chausser ses lunettes en jetant un coup d'œil vers le ciel. Elle arrêta brusquement son mouvement lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur la voûte céleste. Ou plutôt, sur ce qui tenait lieu de voûte céleste. Au lieu du ciel, son regard rencontra une paroi de pierre. Bleue, certes, mais en pierre. Elle tourna vivement la tête à gauche et à droite et la conclusion lui parut évidente : elle se trouvait dans une immense caverne. Une caverne lumineuse et chauffée, d'après ce qu'elle pouvait constater.

Elle se mit en route, parcourant un chemin taillé dans la roche et abrité par un rideau d'arbres qui lui laissait la possibilité de se cacher au moindre bruit suspect. Le temple n'était pas très éloigné : deux ou trois kilomètres à vol d'oiseau. Elle croisa de nombreux vergers ainsi que des champs de céréales et de légumes ; elle s'étonna de ne rencontrer personne et de ne voir effectivement aucune ferme à proximité : comment ces cultures pouvaient-elles être aussi bien entretenues s'il n'y avait personne pour en prendre soin ?

Elle atteignit le bâtiment – un temple immense - et s'arrêta aux pieds d'une statue qui représentait sans doute Perséphone.

- Au moins, j'aurais trouvé le ZPM, murmura-t-elle.

Le générateur était en effet enfoncé dans l'une des façades du socle sur lequel reposait la déesse. L'iris jaune-orangée qui en constituait la base brillait légèrement. Pour tout œil novice, ce cercle coloré aurait pu passer pour une simple décoration. Mais Sam était loin d'être novice sur ce sujet.

La statue de marbre avait les bras tendus vers le ciel ; de ses mains aux paumes ouvertes s'élevait un rayon bleu très pâle qui atteignait le plafond de la caverne pour se répandre dans toute la salle. Ça expliquait la couleur de la roche. Et la luminosité. _Et la chaleur, certainement_, présuma-t-elle.

Autant ne pas essayer de déloger le ZPM de son réceptacle pour le moment.

Elle était immobile depuis quelques minutes maintenant lorsque son esprit se focalisa sur le signal du général, qui commençait doucement mais sûrement à faiblir contre son poignet ; un frisson la parcourut et elle ferma les yeux, s'obligeant à rester positive : le signal décroissait régulièrement parce que Teal'c et Daniel avaient trouvé Jack et le ramenaient sur Terre. Ou mieux : le général était sorti de son état d'inconscience et il était reparti vers Perséphopolis pour aller chercher de l'aide.

Elle secoua la tête et prit une profonde inspiration, intimant l'ordre à son esprit de ne plus se focaliser sur le bracelet de naquadah pour le moment.

~O~O~O~

Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel lorsque Jack O'Neill commença doucement à sortir du profond sommeil dans lequel les cinq bières qu'il avait bues la veille l'avaient plongé. Non pas que cinq bières aient été suffisantes pour ça, mais il avait découvert que quelques canettes associées à une légère dose de somnifères faisaient des miracles.

Daniel s'était inquiété quand il était venu la veille et qu'il avait vu les bouteilles vides côtoyer la boîte de gélules.

- Jack, avait-il dit de son ton professoral.

L'intéressé avait levé les sourcils, feignant l'ignorance.

- Vous êtes conscient que le fait de mélanger des somnifères avec de l'alcool n'est pas très recommandé... C'est plutôt tout le contraire, à vrai dire...

Jack lui avait assuré qu'il ne prenait pas les deux en même temps. Daniel l'avait fixé pendant de longues secondes, les sourcils haussés, jusqu'à ce que le général perde patience et le renvoie à la base en lui demandant de se mêler de ses affaires.

Ça ne le regardait pas : il faisait bien ce qu'il voulait, après tout.

Il était conscient du risque. Conscient mais pas plus préoccupé que ça : ce n'était pas comme s'il avait encore quelque chose à perdre. Non pas qu'il n'avait plus envie de vivre. Ou peut-être... Il n'était pas encore très au clair là-dessus. Et puis, ce n'était pas non plus comme s'il comptait en faire une habitude. Trois jours de ce traitement n'étaient pas une habitude ; c'était plutôt une cure, si vous vouliez son avis. Les somnifères que le doc' lui avait donnés étaient efficaces : ils le faisaient dormir. Bien. C'est ce qu'on attendait des somnifères. La bière était là pour empêcher les cauchemars.

Vous ne cauchemardez pas quand vous êtes dans un état semi-comateux.

Mouais. Sa potion magique avait des limites apparemment, étant donné qu'il avait été réveillé ce matin-là par une illusion qui s'était traduite par une sensation qu'il n'avait pas expérimentée depuis trois semaines. Une sensation localisée, là, contre l'intérieur de son poignet. Une pulsation très faible mais pourtant incroyablement présente. Ça s'était arrêté rapidement ; dès qu'il avait retrouvé ses esprits, en fait. Depuis, appuyé sur son coude, il regardait son bracelet d'un air hébété dans l'espoir que la pulsation se fasse de nouveau sentir, pour lui prouver que ce n'était pas qu'une illusion. Peine perdue.

Il poussa un profond soupir et se passa une main sur le visage avant de sortir de son lit.

Trois semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'il avait lâché la main de Carter.

Deux semaines depuis sa sortie du coma.

Treize jours depuis la cérémonie d'adieux.

Dix depuis qu'Hammond avait officiellement refusé sa démission, lui donnant à la place un mois de congés – _pour prendre une décision à tête reposée, fiston_.

Et trois jours, donc, depuis son retour chez lui à l'issue des deux semaines d'observation passées à l'infirmerie.

Il rejoignit la cuisine et prépara un café corsé. Ses pensées se focalisèrent sur la cérémonie d'adieux. Jacob avait été là. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup parlé. Jack soupçonnait Selmac d'avoir pris la place de son hôte pendant toute la cérémonie. Il comprenait ; il avait même envié Jacob. Oui, pour la première fois de sa vie, Jack avait envié le fait d'avoir un serpent dans la tête. Un parasite capable de prendre le contrôle de votre être pour vous permettre de garder un semblant de dignité alors que vous avez juste envie de vous effondrer.

C'était l'effet que lui avait fait la mort de Carter. Il avait juste voulu s'effondrer. Pas de combat, pas d'acte héroïque. Juste s'effondrer, dans l'espoir que tout s'arrête.

Et il savait par expérience que Jacob devait ressentir la même chose. En pire, peut-être. Alors si Selmac n'avait pas été aux commandes ce jour-là, il ne voyait pas comment l'ex-général aurait été capable de serrer autant de mains et de se tenir aussi droit pendant la cérémonie.

La sonnerie du téléphone le tira de ses pensées. Il grogna en finissant de remplir son mug et rejoignit le salon. Il décrocha en voyant l'identité de l'appelant.

- O'Neill.

- Jack, bonjour ! répondit la voix enjouée de Daniel. Je... j'appelais pour voir si... tout allait bien.

- Je suis toujours vivant, si c'est ce que vous voulez savoir, dit-il d'un ton sarcastique.

Il y eut un silence à l'autre bout de la ligne et Jack ferma les yeux, maudissant ses réflexes agressifs. Connaissant son passif en matière de gestion de la mort d'un être proche, Daniel avait le droit de s'inquiéter.

- Je vais bien, Daniel, reprit-il plus honnêtement.

- Bien, tant mieux.

Jack entendit la voix d'un homme en arrière-plan.

- Ecoutez, Jack, je dois y aller, les négociations vont bientôt commencer. J'appelais juste pour prendre...

- Quelles négociations ? coupa Jack lorsque son cerveau encore ralenti par l'excès d'alcool eut capté l'information.

Il entendit l'archéologue soupirer.

- Les négociations avec Héliocore. Une délégation est arrivée ce matin.

Jack se leva du canapé en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

- Vous vous fichez de moi ? Les accords ont été maintenus ? Alors qu'ils nous ont menti tout du long et qu'ils nous ont banni de la cité ?

- Jack...

- Je ne peux pas croire que vous cautionniez ça, Daniel ! Vous y étiez comme moi !

- Je n'ai jamais dit que je cautionnais.

La réplique de l'archéologue eut pour effet de le calmer instantanément.

- Le général Hammond est aussi méfiant que nous, poursuivit Daniel. Mais les bracelets d'oïkogeneia que nous avons mentionnés dans nos rapports ont attiré l'attention dans les hautes sphères et il a reçu des ordres. J'interviens cependant dans le processus de négociations en tant qu'observateur.

- Ça nous fait une belle jambe, murmura Jack.

- Ecoutez, je dois vraiment vous laisser. Je vous tiens au courant, d'accord ?

Le général acquiesça et raccrocha, se dirigeant vers les escaliers qui menaient à sa chambre. C'était l'aspect du métier qu'il détestait : des hommes et des femmes risquaient leur vie ou mourraient sur le terrain, mais les bureaucrates de Washington ne voyaient pas ça. Ils n'avaient d'yeux que pour la technologie que la conclusion d'accords avec des peuples douteux pouvait rapporter.

Carter était morte, pour l'amour du ciel ! Et malgré ça, une délégation des personnes dont les mensonges avaient provoqué sa mort avait tranquillement passé la porte le matin-même.

Il s'immobilisa sur la dernière marche. Il y avait donc eu un vortex ouvert depuis Héliocore ce matin. Il sentit son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer à la perspective que peut-être... et si... se pouvait-il que … ?

Il dévala les escaliers et saisit son téléphone ; il composa le numéro de Daniel mais tomba sur sa messagerie. Il ne prit pas la peine d'essayer de contacter Hammond ou Teal'c : à la place, il s'habilla en quatrième vitesse et partit moins de cinq minutes plus tard en direction de Cheyenne Mountain.

~O~O~O~

Au début de son exil, ses journées avaient été rythmées par les battements qu'elle sentait épisodiquement contre son poignet. Des battements qui lui donnaient de l'espoir : il y avait quelqu'un, dehors, qui la cherchait.

Le premier jour, dans la soirée, la sensation avait disparu après avoir continuellement diminué. Elle avait craint le pire, mais avait été partiellement rassurée dès le lendemain en sentant de nouveau une faible pulsation. Elle en avait déduit que le général avait été ramené sur terre et qu'elle pouvait sentir son signal parce qu'un vortex avait été ouvert, sans doute pour permettre le passage d'une équipe de secours.

Les cinq jours qui suivirent, elle sut que le rapport quotidien au SG-C se faisait à 17h00 précises, parce que c'était l'heure à laquelle les pulsations réapparaissaient - pour disparaître une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Elle sut aussi qu'O'Neill devait être mal en point puisqu'il ne faisait manifestement pas partie de l'équipe qui se trouvait sur la planète. Et elle avait en elle cette certitude qu'il aurait été là s'il en avait été physiquement capable, simplement parce que c'est ce qu'elle aurait fait si la situation avait été inversée.

Mais depuis le début de la deuxième semaine, le bracelet était devenu totalement muet. Elle savait qu'il n'y avait que deux explications possibles : soit les recherches avaient été abandonnées, soit...

Elle refusait de penser à la seconde solution.

Sam vivait dans la caverne depuis maintenant trois semaines. Elle avait eu le temps de l'explorer – il lui avait fallu pratiquement quarante-huit heures pour en faire le tour complet - et elle l'avait même cartographiée. Elle n'avait repéré aucune sortie : ce monde souterrain était délimité par une paroi de pierre contre laquelle poussaient diverses plantes. Elle en avait conclu que le ZPM devait aussi servir à fournir l'oxygène nécessaire à toute cette vie.

Elle avait établi son campement dans le temple. Le bâtiment l'avait surprise la première fois qu'elle y était entrée : il s'agissait davantage d'une auberge aux dimensions disproportionnées qui abritait une salle pleine de tables et de bancs, des cuisines et des centaines de chambres.

Elle avait rapidement élaboré une théorie sur ce que pouvait être ce lieu, mais elle ne s'expliquait pas pourquoi la caverne n'offrait aucune sortie. Elle était retournée à son point de départ au début de la deuxième semaine, mais elle n'avait trouvé aucun dispositif permettant de réactiver le rayon qui l'avait téléportée ici.

Il ne lui restait donc plus qu'à attendre. Pas d'autre choix. Pas pour le moment en tous cas.

Dans quelques semaines, lorsque la solitude se ferait trop sentir, elle désactiverait le ZPM et elle s'en servirait pour fabriquer des engins explosifs de façon à essayer de créer une brèche dans la paroi de la caverne. Elle avait déjà les plans dans sa tête et avait regroupé quelques objets trouvés dans le temple, qui lui seraient utiles le moment venu. Elle savait qu'une fois le ZPM désactivé, la température chuterait drastiquement et l'oxygène se ferait de plus en plus rare; elle avait fait des calculs : elle ne survivrait pas plus de quatre jours. Il fallait donc garder cette solution en dernier recours, lorsque tout espoir l'aurait quittée. En attendant, elle devait continuer à vivre le plus normalement possible.

Elle était en train de préparer un poisson pour le faire sécher quand elle sentit la faible pulsation contre son poignet ; elle n'avait pas vraiment besoin de faire des réserves étant donné l'abondance de nourriture, mais il fallait qu'elle se tienne occupée pour ne pas sombrer dans une douce folie.

Son esprit oisif se focalisa immédiatement sur le signal qui provenait du bracelet. Elle sourit sans vraiment s'en rendre compte : Jack était vivant et un vortex avait été ouvert. Son sourire s'effaça lorsqu'elle perdit le signal deux minutes à peine après son apparition. Est-ce qu'une équipe venait de débarquer pour venir la chercher ? Est-ce qu'ils savaient où elle se trouvait ?

Elle détestait le fait d'ignorer ce qui se passait. De rage, elle balaya la table sur laquelle elle travaillait d'un revers de la main et elle étouffa un sanglot.

- Bonjour, Samantha.

Elle se figea alors qu'une sueur froide parcourait son corps. Elle déglutit difficilement et se tourna vers la voix qui avait résonné dans la grande salle, se maudissant d'avoir laissé ses armes dans la chambre qu'elle s'était attribuée. Ses yeux se posèrent sur une femme d'une quarantaine d'années aux cheveux bruns relevés en un chignon élaboré, qui portait une robe verte aux plis compliqués.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ?

La femme sourit légèrement ; elle n'avait pas l'air menaçante. Ses grands yeux marrons se plissèrent légèrement.

- Je pense que vous le savez.

Sam observa la femme plus en détails. Pas d'arme apparente – quoique les replis de sa robes offraient la possibilité de dissimuler une dague -, pas de symbiote, non plus.

- Perséphone ? hasarda-t-elle.

Le sourire de son interlocutrice s'élargit et elle inclina légèrement la tête.

~O~O~O~

Lorsque Jack arriva en salle de briefing, il ne put réprimer un frisson de colère en constatant que la délégation se composait de Païos et des deux prêtresses aux noms imprononçables.

- Dites-moi que je rêve ! C'est _eux,_ la délégation ?

- Général O'Neill ! s'exclama Hammond d'un ton à la fois peu amène et surpris en se tournant vers le nouvel arrivant.

Autour de la table, Païos, Anataxie et Génnaïodora échangèrent des regards indéchiffrables. Deux hommes, que Jack reconnut comme étant des membres de l'ambassade, haussèrent les sourcils.

- Que faites-vous ici ? poursuivit George.

O'Neill fixait maintenant Païos, une lueur mauvaise dans le regard.

- Carter est vivante, répondit-il sans détourner les yeux. Et je parie que ces trois-là savent parfaitement où elle est.

Le visage de Païos se décomposa un court un instant, mais il regagna rapidement sa prestance habituelle.

- Général O'Neill, dit-il aussi calmement que la situation le lui permettait. Nous sommes désolés de la perte que vous avez subie, mais votre amie nous a quittés. Il n'y a malheureusement aucune chance de la retrouver vivante.

- Dans ce cas, expliquez-moi pourquoi j'ai senti son signal ce matin, à l'heure où vous franchissiez la porte, répondit Jack les yeux toujours ancrés à ceux du vieil homme.

Les têtes d'Hammond, de Daniel et des deux membres de l'ambassade se tournèrent simultanément vers les trois Perséphopoliens.

- Général O'Neill, répondit Anataxie, votre amie est tombée dans le puits sans fonds. Jamais elle n'aurait pu survivre à une telle chute, vous le savez.

- Et pourtant, votre bracelet magique s'est réveillé !

Les habitants de Perséphopolis se regardèrent un instant ; Anataxie reprit la parole.

- Peut-être l'avez-vous imaginé, général ?

Jack haussa les sourcils.

- C'est déjà arrivé, poursuivit-elle. Parfois, une personne refuse la mort d'un de ses proches et pense sentir son signal. Nous ferons venir Gaïa dans les plus brefs délais pour qu'elle retire le dispositif. Si le général Hammond nous donne son accord, bien entendu.

Hammond acquiesça brièvement alors que Jack fulminait ; n'y tenant plus, il s'approcha de Païos et l'empoigna au niveau du col.

- Où est Carter ? dit-il d'un ton menaçant.

- Jack ! intervint Hammond d'une voix forte. Lâchez immédiatement cet homme ou je vous fais mettre en cellule!

O'Neill réaffirma son emprise sur le tissu du manteau du sage, puis il le lâcha en le poussant violemment contre le dossier du fauteuil.

- Maintenant général, rentrez chez vous. Et ne remettez plus les pieds dans cette base avant la fin de votre congé. C'est un ordre !

Jack jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Païos et aux deux prêtresses, puis il sortit de la pièce en fermant la porte avec humeur.

Daniel le rejoignit au niveau de l'ascenseur.

- Vous avez quitté la petite sauterie, Danny Boy ?

Le ton était acerbe.

- Les négociations ont été momentanément interrompues, répondit l'archéologue en entrant dans l'appareil.

Jack enfonça ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon alors que Daniel appuyait sur le bouton qui devait les ramener à la surface.

- Jack, reprit-il calmement. Il faut passer à autre chose.

Seul le silence lui répondit.

- Elle est tombée dans le puits. Un puits dans lequel Teal'c est descendu à plus d'un kilomètre sans en atteindre le fond ! poursuivit l'archéologue.

Les mâchoires de Jack étaient serrées.

- Eh bien elle a dû trouver un moyen de s'en sortir.

Daniel se frotta les yeux, désespéré par la soudaine obstination de son ami.

- C'est impossible, Jack, et vous le savez.

Les portes s'ouvrirent et les deux hommes sortirent de l'ascenseur.

- Je sais ce que j'ai senti, Daniel. S'il y a une seule chance pour que Carter soit encore vivante, il est hors de question que je laisse tomber !

L'archéologue songea à l'ironie de la situation en voyant son ami s'éloigner ; deux semaines auparavant, son discours avait été radicalement opposé. Et ce n'était pas sans l'inquiéter : si Jack s'accrochait vraiment à l'idée que Sam était en vie, les conséquences quand il réaliserait que ça n'était pas le cas pouvaient être désastreuses. Il entra de nouveau dans l'ascenseur en soupirant et il rejoignit la salle de briefing. 

La journée passa rapidement, les négociations reprenant leur cours normal. Les habitants d'Héliocore acceptaient d'échanger la technologie des bracelets d'oïkogeneia contre des connaissances en médecine. L'accord serait signé dès le lendemain, Daniel en était sûr.

Il avait quitté la salle quelques minutes plus tôt, après que Païos, Anataxie et Génnaïodora aient demandé à Hammond s'ils pouvaient transmettre un message à Kallas et Andres, qui attendaient de l'autre côté de la porte. Les Perséphopoliens se disaient inquiets pour la santé du général O'Neill et souhaitaient faire quérir Gaïa au plus vite. Hammond avait accepté et les avait accompagnés en salle des commandes.

Sur le chemin vers son laboratoire, Daniel décrocha son téléphone dès la première sonnerie.

- Jack ? dit-il avant même que son ami n'ait eu le temps de s'identifier. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

C'était sa seule crainte, ces derniers temps.

- C'est vous qui allez me le dire, Daniel, répondit le général.

L'archéologue plissa les yeux.

- Je ne comprends pas.

- C'est très simple : dites-moi que la porte n'a pas été ouverte en direction d'Héliocore ces cinq dernières minutes et j'accepte que l'on m'enlève le bracelet.

Daniel s'arrêta au milieu du couloir, le souffle court : la probabilité pour que Jack ait de nouveau imaginé le signal au moment même où un vortex était ouvert entre la Terre et Héliocore était minime.

Il n'y avait donc qu'une seule explication possible : Sam était bel et bien vivante.


	9. Confrontations

**Merci à tous pour vos commentaires ! Désolée pour le délai de publication : la rentrée a été plutôt chargée et je voulais peaufiner ce chapitre décisif !**

**Une précision avant de commencer, parce que je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit clair pour tout le monde : la ligne temporelle entre ce qui se passe au SG-C et ce que vit Sam est légèrement décalée au début de ce chapitre. Le signal que perçoit Sam dans ce chapitre 9 est le même que celui que Jack a perçu à la fin du chapitre 8.**

**Enjoy...**

~ Confrontations~

Ainsi, Perséphone existait bel et bien. Ou plutôt, Perséphone était toujours présente sur Héliocore dans cette caverne, en tous cas.

Pendant les quelques jours qu'elle avait passés à Perséphopolis, Sam avait pensé que la déesse dont parlaient les habitants avait depuis longtemps repassé la Porte. Et maintenant qu'elle se trouvait face à elle, dans ce lieu dont elle ne comprenait pas totalement l'utilité, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'interroger sur les motivations qui avaient poussé cette femme à rester ici.

A vrai dire, cette interrogation venait s'ajouter à une longue liste de questions déjà présentes dans son esprit, auxquelles elle n'arrivait pas à donner de priorité. Chacune lui semblait être d'une importance capitale pour enfin assembler les pièces du puzzle.

C'est pourtant une question à laquelle elle n'avait pas vraiment accordé de considération qui passa la barrière de ses lèvres.

- Est-ce que je suis morte ?

Elle fut agacée par la bêtise de ses paroles et replaça nerveusement une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, s'attendant presque à entendre un rire moqueur s'élever. Elle savait bien qu'elle n'était pas morte : elle avait été téléportée. Elle avait étudié suffisamment de dispositifs analogues, que ce soit chez les Asgards ou chez les Tok'ra, pour en être sûre. Mais d'un autre côté, il y avait toute cette mythologie de Perséphone, reine des Enfers... Sans compter qu'elle se sentait lasse de tourner en rond dans ce monde dont on ne semblait pas pouvoir sortir. Alors autant être fixée sur la question. Après tout, elle avait peut-être accompli une ascension sans le savoir ? Daniel, avec ses amnésies post- « retour parmi les mortels », n'avait pas été très clair quant au déroulement du processus...

Ladite reine des Enfers pencha la tête sur le côté, les yeux plissés ; elle sembla contempler l'interrogation du colonel avec grand intérêt.

- Oui et non, répondit-elle après de longues secondes.

Sam fronça les sourcils. Si son interlocutrice s'amusait à lui répondre de façon aussi claire à chaque fois, elle ne risquait pas de revoir la Terre de sitôt.

- Vos proches le croient, précisa Perséphone. Mais vous êtes vivante, et je vous promets une très belle fin de vie ici !

- Une minute, intervint la scientifique. Il y a au moins un membre de mon équipe qui sait que je ne suis pas morte. Le général O'Neill porte aussi un de ces bracelets. S'il perçoit également le signal, il fera tout pour me retrouver.

Elle le savait de façon certaine, et la ferveur avec laquelle elle croyait aux paroles qu'elle venait de prononcer lui faisait presque peur ; le général ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour la secourir.

Quitte à se sacrifier.

De nouveau, Perséphone pencha la tête sur le côté d'une façon qui agaçait prodigieusement Sam ; elle avait l'impression d'être une enfant de trois ans qu'un adulte cherchait à comprendre.

- Vous n'avez pas saisi, Samantha. En sautant dans le puits sans fond, vous avez choisi de rejoindre ce monde. Il n'y a pas de retour possible.

Sam se mordit la langue afin de ne pas argumenter sur la définition du « choix » dont parlait la déesse. Elle prit une profonde inspiration pour maîtriser l'impatience qui montait en elle.

- Il doit bien y avoir un moyen de sortir. Une façon d'être téléportée de l'autre côté, peut-être ?

- Si vous utilisiez le même chemin, vous vous trouveriez de nouveau en train de chuter dans le puits, répondit Perséphone avec évidence.

Sam ferma les yeux, exaspérée par la tendance qu'avait cette femme à tout prendre au pied de la lettre.

- Je ne parlais pas de...

Elle s'interrompit en rouvrant les yeux. Devant elle, là où s'était tenue Perséphone moins de quelques secondes auparavant, il n'y avait plus rien. Elle tourna vivement la tête à gauche et à droite.

- Perséphone ? tenta-t-elle.

Seul l'écho de sa voix dans le temple vide lui répondit. Elle s'assit sur un banc et porta une main à son front ; est-ce qu'elle avait imaginé la présence de cette femme et leur conversation ? Souffrait-elle d'hallucinations ? Ce ne serait pas la première fois... Elle laissa ses doigts parcourir son cuir chevelu à la recherche d'une éventuelle contusion, mais sans réelle surprise, elle ne trouva rien. Peut-être qu'il y avait quelque chose dans l'air qui... Non. Les détecteurs qu'elle avait heureusement laissés dans son sac le lui auraient indiqué. Et puis, pourquoi en ressentirait-elles les effets maintenant, après trois semaines ? Elle réfléchit à son rythme de vie des derniers jours, mais elle n'avait rien fait, mangé ou bu qui ait différé des jours précédents.

Dans un soupir, elle se leva, alla chercher son P-90 et sortit du temple. Elle savait que son arme était inutile pour les sorties de reconnaissance dans cette caverne close, mais le fait de la porter lui permettait d'apporter un peu de normalité à cette situation pour le moins troublante.

~O~O~O~

Teal'c était rentré du site Alpha dans la soirée. Il avait passé une partie de la journée à initier quelques soldats aux techniques de combat jaffa et il était reconnaissant au général Hammond de lui avoir offert cette opportunité. Les semaines qui venaient de passer avaient été particulièrement éprouvantes et rarement s'était-il senti aussi inutile. Il n'avait pas été capable de sauver Samantha Carter et il se sentait démuni face au comportement d'O'Neill. La journée qui venait de s'écouler lui avait permis de retrouver un peu de paix intérieure.

Pendant son repas, il fut étonné de ne pas voir Daniel Jackson le rejoindre pour dîner, comme c'était pourtant le cas à chaque fois que l'archéologue restait à la base, soit quasi-quotidiennement. C'est pourquoi, une fois qu'il eut fini de manger, il se saisit d'un des sandwichs à la dinde que le Tau'ri semblait particulièrement apprécier avant de prendre la direction de son laboratoire.

Ce qui interloquait Teal'c, c'est que Daniel Jackson ne manquait jamais un repas. Sauf lorsqu'il étudiait de nouveaux artefacts, mais à sa connaissance, il n'y en avait pas. Il était donc curieux de savoir ce qui pouvait retenir l'archéologue.

Lorsqu'il entra dans le laboratoire, la pièce était plongée dans le noir, à l'exception du bureau qui était faiblement éclairé par la lumière bleutée émise par l'écran de l'ordinateur. Daniel était assis face au moniteur, les bras croisés sur le bureau, les sourcils froncés par une évidente concentration. Il ne semblait pas avoir remarqué la présence du Jaffa. Pourtant, lorsque Teal'c vint se placer derrière lui, il s'adressa à lui comme s'ils avaient déjà entamé une conversation.

- On manque forcément quelque chose, Teal'c.

Le Jaffa haussa un sourcil, posa le sandwich sur le bureau et plaça une chaise à côté de celle de l'archéologue. Alors, seulement, il regarda l'écran de l'ordinateur sur lequel défilait la vidéo qu'il avait lui-même réalisée lors de sa descente dans le puits.

- Samantha Carter est morte, Daniel Jackson. Il ne sert à rien de se torturer avec ces images.

Sa voix était froide et à peine eut-il fini de parler qu'il commença à se lever et à se détourner de l'écran.

- Jack a senti son signal, dit simplement Daniel, le regard toujours fixé sur l'image qui défilait.

Le Jaffa regarda son ami avec insistance en reprenant sa position initiale sur la chaise.

- Deux fois, poursuivit-il. Et à chaque fois, ça correspondait à une ouverture de la Porte depuis ou en direction d'Héliocore.

Teal'c inclina la tête en analysant l'information qui lui était confiée.

- Vous pensez donc que le colonel Carter aurait pu ne pas périr au cours de sa chute, énonça-t-il.

- C'est tout à fait... Tenez, regardez, là, que voyez-vous ?

Daniel avait parlé avec excitation ; il pointait du doigt un point précis sur l'écran. Teal'c plissa les yeux : il distinguait une boursouflure sur la paroi lisse du gouffre.

- Il paraîtrait que quelqu'un ait pris la peine de sculpter la paroi du puits, répondit-il.

- Exactement ! exulta Daniel. Quelqu'un ou quelque chose a façonné ce puits et a inséré un bas-relief à quelques dizaines de mètres de la surface. Vu d'ici, on dirait... un visage ?

Teal'c acquiesça on distinguait un nez et une bouche.

- Quelle est votre théorie ? questionna-t-il.

Daniel soupira.

- Je n'en ai pas, finit-il par dire.

Il se leva en se frottant les yeux et attrapa le sandwich qu'il commença à manger.

- Cette planète recèle d'énigmes, dit-il entre deux bouchées. Prenez les bracelets d'oikogéneia : pourquoi les habitants les portent-ils ? Pourquoi dès la naissance ?

- Il s'agit peut-être d'une simple coutume, Daniel Jackson.

Daniel prit une nouvelle bouchée de son repas. Il n'avait pas réalisé à quel point il avait faim.

- Je serais d'accord avec vous s'il s'agissait d'un simple bracelet, mais nous savons que c'est avant tout un dispositif qui permet aux membres d'une même famille de rester en contact. Pourquoi prendre la peine d'insérer un tel dispositif dans un bracelet qui doit être porté dès la naissance ?

- Je pense que la crainte du retour des Goa'Uld motive les habitants de la planète à porter ce genre de technologie afin de toujours savoir où sont leurs proches.

Daniel fronça les sourcils, les yeux fixés sur Teal'c, le reste de son sandwich désormais oublié sur une table.

- Vous souvenez-vous de ce que nous a dit Portegas concernant la conduite à tenir si les Goa'Uld revenaient sur Héliocore ?

Les mâchoires de Teal'c se contractèrent.

- Il préconisait de fuir, murmura-t-il.

- Pas lui, Teal'c, corrigea Daniel. _Perséphone_. Cette... déesse, qui qu'elle fut, a commandé aux habitants de la planète de se jeter dans le puits sans fond plutôt que de se battre. Et depuis qu'elle n'est plus là, qui relaye ce commandement ?

- Les prêtresses, répondit Teal'c.

- Les prêtresses, reprit Daniel. Ce qu'il y a, c'est que les habitants de cette planète ne sont pas nécessairement croyants. Portegas nous l'a lui-même avoué. Et pourtant, il sauterait dans ce puits en cas d'attaque Goa'Uld... Ces gens sont conditionnés, Teal'c.

Le Jaffa arqua un sourcil, incertain de bien comprendre son ami.

- Pourquoi prendre la peine de sauver tout un peuple et de leur offrir la technologie des bracelets d'oikogéneia, si c'est pour ensuite les exhorter au suicide ? reprit Daniel. Sam n'est pas morte, Teal'c, et je pense savoir comment la retrouver ! Allez prévenir le général Hammond et rejoignez-moi dans les quartiers des invités !

Le Jaffa suivit l'archéologue jusque dans le couloir et partit en sens opposé au pas de course.

~O~O~O~

La journée passa sans que Perséphone ne réapparaisse, si bien que Sam avait fini par se convaincre qu'elle avait rêvé éveillée. Le poids de la solitude, sans doute.

Elle était assise à l'ombre d'un grenadier lorsqu'elle sentit de nouveau de faibles palpitations contre son poignet ; elle sourit inconsciemment, savourant ce signal. Elle ne s'expliquait toujours pas ces soudaines ouvertures de la Porte après des semaines d'inactivité, mais elles signifiaient pour elle l'espoir de retrouver la liberté.

Elle sentit une présence sur sa gauche et retint un mouvement de recul en réalisant qu'il s'agissait de Perséphone. Elle posa des yeux méfiants sur elle, puis elle les détourna et les ferma, la tête calée contre le tronc de l'arbre, se laissant bercer par les pulsations régulières relayées par le bracelet.

- Il ne me laissera pas, vous savez. Tant qu'il sentira ce signal, il ne me laissera pas. Il trouvera un moyen de me sortir de là.

Le silence se fit et dura si longtemps que Sam dut ouvrir un œil pour vérifier que la femme ne se tenait plus auprès d'elle. Vérification faite, elle était toujours là.

- Vous devez avoir des questions à me poser, dit Perséphone lorsqu'elle eut capté le regard du colonel.

Un sourire mi-moqueur, mi-blasé apparut sur le visage de Sam.

- Vous n'êtes pas réelle, répondit-elle. Et je ne compte pas entretenir une conversation avec une hallucination.

- C'est pourtant vous qui avez entamé celle-ci, fit remarquer la déesse.

Sam haussa les épaules, les mains croisées sur ses genoux pliés.

- Je n'entamais pas la conversation ; je voulais juste que les choses soient claires : le général O'Neill fera tout pour me retrouver.

De l'agacement passa sur les traits fins de Perséphone. Cependant, lorsqu'elle parla, aucune trace d'impatience ne teinta son discours.

- Je vous ai déjà expliqué qu'il n'y a pas de sortie. Quelle que soit la force du lien qui vous unit à cet homme, la seule façon qu'il aura de vous retrouver sera de sauter dans le puits.

Sam frissonna. L'idée que le général puisse commettre l'acte de sauter dans le gouffre pour la rejoindre était tout à la fois incroyablement excitante et terriblement effrayante : elle refusait qu'il se condamne à passer la fin de ses jours enfermé ici. Elle craignait également que Teal'c et Daniel ne le suivent et ne connaissent une fin atroce dans la mesure où eux ne portaient pas de bracelets d'oikogéneia.

- Vous êtes la moins curieuse des personnes qui ont eu le privilège de vivre en ces lieux.

Sam soupira et se leva ; quitte à devoir cohabiter avec une illusion, autant essayer d'en tirer le meilleur. Après tout, peut-être s'agissait-il d'un moyen qu'utilisait son cerveau pour faire naître des solutions auxquelles elle n'aurait pas pensé ?

- Bien, dit-elle. Pour commencer, qui êtes-vous ?

Perséphone haussa les sourcils, l'air véritablement étonnée.

- Je suis Perséphone.

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, reprit le colonel. Je sais que vous n'êtes ni une Goa'Uld, ni une Tok'ra. Alors qui êtes-vous ? Une Ancienne ? Faites-vous partie de ces « âmes brillantes » qui ont apporté le générateur sur Héliocore ? Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi êtes-vous toujours ici ? N'avez-vous pas réalisé votre ascension ? Et pourquoi avoir créé ce lieu ?

Elle s'arrêta lorsqu'elle remarqua le visage blême de Perséphone.

- Co... Comment savez-vous toutes ces choses ? balbutia-t-elle.

Sam inclina la tête en fronçant les sourcils. Etrange réaction, pour une hallucination. Ou alors peut-être que son inconscient avait poussé le vice jusqu'à créer une illusion parfaite jusque dans les moindres détails ?

- Ça fait un moment maintenant que je voyage par la Porte, répondit-elle. J'ai appris de nombreuses choses en huit ans.

Perséphone hocha la tête et commença à s'éloigner. Sam lui emboîta le pas.

- Je fais... ou plutôt... je faisais effectivement partie du peuple des Anciens, dit-elle d'un ton presque timide.

Sam perçut du soulagement dans la voix de la femme.

- Il y a maintenant trois cents ans, Râ menaçait une planète que j'avais visitée plusieurs fois avant mon ascension. Nos règles sont strictes : en aucun cas nous n'avons le droit d'interférer avec le cours des choses. Mais le fait est que...

Elle soupira et passa une main nerveuse sur son visage.

- Je suis intervenue, murmura-t-elle. Râ approchait, attiré par la présence de ce que vous appelez un ZPM ; je l'ai donc pris et j'ai fait évacuer les quelques habitants sur cette planète. Râ l'a appris et est arrivé sur Héliocore. Je suis parvenue à détruire la majorité de sa flotte en utilisant le générateur et une arme que mon peuple avait construite.

Sam buvait les paroles de l'Ancienne, à peu près convaincue maintenant qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une hallucination. Le ZPM était vraiment un allié de poids dans la lutte contre les Goa-Uld.

- Râ a quitté la planète en menaçant de revenir. Hélas, le générateur ne possédait plus suffisamment d'énergie pour alimenter à nouveau l'arme que j'avais utilisée. J'ai donc créé cet endroit, qui sert de refuge en cas d'attaque Goa'Uld. Seules les personnes munies de bracelets peuvent y accéder. Ce monde souterrain s'est révélé indispensable à plusieurs reprises déjà.

- Pourquoi être restée ici ? interrogea Sam. Pourquoi ne pas être repartie ? Le générateur a l'air de fonctionner de façon parfaitement autonome.

Perséphone leva vers elle de grands yeux humides. Le colonel comprit que les souvenirs qu'elle livrait lui étaient encore douloureux. L'Ancienne la fixa intensément pendant de longs instants.

- Ce n'est certainement pas par choix, murmura-t-elle dans un triste sourire.

Et sans qu'elle ne prononce un mot de plus, son image se dissipa et elle disparut complètement.

- Attendez ! cria Sam. Dites-moi comment sortir d'ici !

Si cette caverne avait servi de refuge à la population lors d'attaques Goa'Uld, il devait nécessairement y avoir une sortie. Mais à nouveau, seul le silence lui répondit.

~O~O~O~

Daniel frappa deux coups brefs contre la porte des quartiers occupés par la délégation d'Héliocore et entra avant d'y être invité. Les visages étonnés de Païos, Anataxie et Génnaïodora se tournèrent aussitôt vers lui.

- Docteur Jackson ! s'exclama Anataxie. Ne devions-nous pas nous revoir seulement demain ?

Daniel leur offrit un sourire crispé et enfouit ses mains dans ses poches.

- Vous conditionnez les citoyens de votre planète à sauter dans le puits sans fond en cas d'attaque Goa'Uld. Pourquoi ?

L'intervention de l'archéologue jeta un froid dans la salle.

- Nous ne _conditionnons_ personne, docteur Jackson, répondit d'un ton sec Anataxie. Il s'agit du commandement de la Déesse Perséphone, que chacun est libre de suivre ou non. Si c'est le regard que votre peuple porte sur le notre, nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici. Nous rentrons sur Héliocore !

Daniel ne bougea pas alors que les trois personnes quittaient la salle. Il entendit bientôt la voix d'Hammond s'élever derrière lui.

- Que se passe-t-il ici ?

L'archéologue se retourna alors et échangea un regard entendu avec Teal'c, qui inclina la tête. Païos et Anataxie semblaient être particulièrement nerveux. Génnaïodora, qui était la plus discrète des membres de la délégation, ne semblait pas partager autant leur trouble.

- Sam est vivante, général, et je suis persuadé que nos amis ici présents savent où elle est. C'est pourquoi je demande à pouvoir les interroger.

- Il semblerait que le docteur Jackson soit atteint de la même folie que le général O'Neill, déclara Païos d'un air supérieur. Personne ne peut survivre à une chute dans le puits sans fond !

- Général Hammond, renchérit Anataxie d'un ton hautain, nous faisons partie des membres les plus respectés d'Héliocore, et il est inadmissible que nous soyons traités de la sorte !

- Oh, je sais très bien qui vous êtes, madame, répondit Hammond en se redressant. Mais dans l'enceinte de cette base, j'ai les pleins pouvoirs ; et si vous savez où se trouve colonel Carter mais que vous refusez de coopérer, je me verrais dans l'obligation de vous mettre en détention.

Il se tourna vers deux soldats en faction.

- Lieutenants, veuillez escorter nos invités jusqu'en salle de briefing.

Les deux soldats s'exécutèrent et disparurent bientôt derrière les portes de l'ascenseur. Hammond se tourna vers Teal'c et Daniel.

- Messieurs, j'espère que vous savez ce que vous faites.

Les deux hommes acquiescèrent et tous trois rejoignirent la salle de réunion.

~O~O~O~ 

- Je sais que vous êtes les gardiennes du secret, exposa Daniel une fois qu'ils furent tous installés dans la salle qu'ils avaient quittée quelques heures seulement auparavant.

Païos et Anataxie remuèrent sur leurs sièges, mal-à-l'aise. Génnaïodora, très calme, posa de grands yeux doux sur Daniel.

- Et quel serait ce secret, docteur Jackson ?

Daniel haussa les sourcils et remonta ses lunettes.

- Eh bien, je ne l'ai pas vraiment défini, mais je sais que ça a quelque chose à voir avec le puits sans fond, qui à mon avis est davantage un passage vers un lieu sécurisé. Je pense que les bracelets d'oikogéneia ont également leur rôle à jouer, ce qui expliquerait pourquoi vous avez autorisé Teal'c, qui n'en portait pas, à explorer le puits.

La prêtresse acquiesça lentement mais ne répondit pas.

- Dois-je vous rappeler qu'une vie est en jeu ? intervint Hammond.

- La vie de votre amie n'est pas en danger, répondit Génnaïodora.

- Génna ! s'exclama Anataxie d'un air outré.

- Ils ont le droit de savoir, répondit calmement la deuxième prêtresse. En outre, s'ils nous retiennent prisonniers ici, notre peuple sera davantage en danger que si les Terriens_ savent_.

- Où est le colonel Carter ? demanda Teal'c en se levant, prêt à partir sur le champs afin de la secourir.

Génnaïodora planta ses yeux dans ceux du Jaffa pendant de longues secondes ; il ne cilla pas.

- J'ai dit que sa vie n'était pas en danger, pas que vous la reverriez un jour.

Les poings de Teal'c se serrèrent, alors que Daniel haussait les sourcils.

- Donc, reprit ce dernier, vous savez que Sam est en vie, vous savez où elle est... mais vous refusez de nous le dire ?

- Ce n'est pas si simple, docteur Jackson, soupira Anataxie.

- Le... le peuple doit ignorer que votre amie a survécu à sa chute, balbutia Païos.

Le général prit une profonde inspiration et joignit ses mains sur la table ; il contempla un instant un point invisible devant lui, puis leva les yeux vers ses trois interlocuteurs.

- Vous réalisez que je ne peux pas sacrifier l'un de mes hommes pour votre bon plaisir.

- Laissez-moi vous raconter toute l'histoire, proposa Génnaïodora.

Elle commença alors le récit de l'histoire de son peuple. Un peuple menacé par un Goa'Uld, qu'une âme brillante qui se faisait appeler Perséphone avait pris sous son aile.

- Perséphone s'est donné pour mission de protéger Héliocore. Elle connaît la cruauté des Goa'Ulds et sait qu'ils sont capables de faire parler même le plus résistant des hommes. C'est pourquoi la population, pour sa propre survie, doit ignorer qu'on la protège. En tant que gardiennes du secret, notre mission principale est de convaincre notre peuple de sauter dans le puits sans fond en cas d'attaque Goa'Uld. Perséphone a placé un détecteur dans le gouffre ; lorsqu'une personne porteuse d'un des bracelets passe à proximité, elle est téléportée dans le monde souterrain.

Elle s'interrompit.

- Et je suppose, intervint Daniel, que le signal émit par le bracelet incite les membres d'une même famille à sauter également, puisqu'ils sentent que leurs proches ne sont pas morts.

Génnaïodora acquiesça et tourna un regard incertain vers Anataxie et Païos. Le sage était livide : on venait de dévoiler à de parfaits étrangers un secrets qu'il gardait précieusement depuis vingt-cinq ans. Quant à la prêtresse, son air froid était contrasté par le léger tremblement de ses mains.

- Ce que je ne m'explique pas, poursuivit l'archéologue, c'est cette légende de la grotte des damnés. C'est pourtant bien l'endroit où se trouve le puits sans fond, non ? Alors pourquoi conditionner votre peuple à sauter dans le puits tout en leur interdisant l'accès à la grotte qui mène à ce puits ?

Des regards gênés furent échangés entre les trois hôtes du SG-C.

- Cette légende n'aurait jamais dû exister, dit Anataxie.

Elle fut interrompue par la main de Païos sur son avant-bras.

- Laisse, murmura-t-il. Je pense que c'est à moi de raconter cette partie de l'histoire.

Il reporta son attention sur le général et l'archéologue, évitant soigneusement le regard du Jaffa. Cet homme lui faisait toujours un peu peur et la lueur qui s'était allumée dans ses yeux depuis qu'il avait appris que le colonel Carter était vivante l'effrayait davantage encore.

- Il y a vingt-cinq ans, commença-t-il d'une voix faible.

Non, ça n'allait pas. Il était l'un des sages les plus respectés d'Héliocore. De plus, il n'avait rien fait de mal ; il avait simplement cherché à protéger son peuple. Cette salle n'était pas un tribunal et il n'avait pas à y siéger en qualité de coupable. Il se redressa donc et prit une profonde inspiration.

Il y a vingt-cinq ans, reprit-il, j'ai découvert la grotte par accident. J'étais téméraire à l'époque et je me suis penché au-dessus du puits. J'ai perdu l'équilibre avant de m'en rendre compte, et j'ai plongé dans l'obscurité du gouffre. Après de longues secondes, une lumière bleue m'a enveloppé et je me suis retrouvé dans une autre grotte qui ouvrait sur une gigantesque caverne couverte d'herbe et d'arbres.

- Le royaume de Perséphone ? hasarda Daniel.

- Le monde souterrain, corrigea Païos. J'ai traversé cette caverne, émerveillé par la beauté des lieux. A la fin de la journée, mes pas m'ont mené à l'entrée d'un tunnel, que j'ai emprunté. Je me suis retrouvé à la surface, à quelques kilomètres de la ville. J'ai alors couru jusqu'au temple pour prévenir les prêtresses de la fantastique découverte que j'avais faite.

- Nous avons alors décidé de dire la vérité à Païos, expliqua ensuite Génnaïodora. Nous n'avions de toutes façons pas d'autre choix ; voilà pourquoi il connaît également le secret. Puis nous avons inventé la légende de la grotte des damnés pour éviter qu'une telle mésaventure ne se reproduise, tout en sachant qu'en cas d'attaque Goa'Uld, la population nous obéirait si nous lui disions de pénétrer dans la grotte.

Teal'c avait suivi le discours de la prêtresse et du sage avec intérêt, mais un point restait à éclaircir. Le sourcil arqué, il s'adressa donc à Génnaïodora.

- Mais s'il y a une sortie, comment se fait-il que le colonel Carter ne l'ait pas trouvée ?

- Votre amie ne peut pas trouver la sortie, parce que cette sortie est pour l'instant invisible à ses yeux.

~O~O~O~ 

Perséphone réapparut moins de deux minutes après, tenant dans sa main la carte que Sam avait elle-même dessinée.

- Lorsque les miens ont découvert ce que j'avais fait, commença-t-elle comme s'il n'y avait pas eu d'interruption, ils m'ont bannie. L'Ancienne à qui l'on avait confié la tâche de me rendre de nouveau mortelle était cependant dotée d'une grande sagesse. Elle comprenait mon geste et souhaitait que mon bannissement ne soit pas inutile. Alors plutôt que de faire de moi une mortelle à qui il ne resterait aucun souvenir de ma vie passée, elle m'a accordé le droit de conserver cette forme, me condamnant néanmoins à errer à jamais dans cette caverne.

Sam la regarda, les sourcils haussés.

- Je ne comprends pas, dit-elle. Vos actions sont incroyablement limitées...

Perséphone sourit.

- Je peux sortir une fois par an et je communique avec les gardiennes du secret grâce à un appareil de communication que j'ai créé. Et puis, il me reste l'essentiel, répondit-elle d'une voix douce. Sous cette forme, je peux préserver ma légende et ainsi protéger ce peuple.

Sam acquiesça.

- Vous m'avez dit que ce lieu avait déjà servi à abriter la population ; comment sont-ils sortis ?

L'Ancienne baissa la tête en se mordillant la lèvre. Le colonel la trouva soudain incroyablement humaine.

- Votre arrivée était un accident, dit-elle sans répondre directement à la question du colonel. Lorsque les gardiennes m'ont prévenue de votre volonté de percer nos secrets, j'ai utilisé le générateur pour faire trembler la terre et vous dissuader d'approcher de la grotte. Lorsque vous êtes tombée dans le puits, j'ai tout de suite décidé que vous ne devriez jamais en sortir. Les quelques fois où le peuple d'Héliocore a trouvé refuge dans ce sanctuaire, ils ont tous choisi de repartir d'ici sans le moindre souvenir de l'existence de ce lieu. Une fois leur mémoire effacée, ils oubliaient tout de l'attaque des Goa'Ulds et de leur chute dans le puits. Ainsi, le secret était conservé et le peuple protégé. Mais vous... Les gens ne comprendraient pas comment vous auriez pu survivre à une telle chute et mon secret, ainsi que le peuple, seraient en danger.

Perséphone soupira.

- Et puis... un peu de compagnie ne serait vraiment pas de trop, ajouta-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

Sam laissa échapper un rire sans joie.

- Vous voulez que je sacrifie ma vie pour vous tenir compagnie et protéger votre secret ?

- C'est ce que je voulais, dit précipitamment Perséphone. Et puis j'ai réalisé... _Vous_ m'avez fait réaliser que vous n'étiez pas ici par choix. Je n'ai pas le droit de vous détenir ici contre votre gré. Je ne sais que trop ce que c'est...

- Dans ce cas, répondit Sam, où est la sortie ?

Perséphone déplia la carte et indiqua un point au nord-ouest de la caverne.

- Vous souvenez-vous de ce regroupement de cactus ?

Le colonel acquiesça.

- L'entrée du tunnel qui mène à la surface se trouve derrière.

- Je n'ai pas vu de tunnel ; les cactus étaient bien trop nombreux et bien trop proches les uns des autres.

- Ces végétaux constituent un rempart efficace, confirma Perséphone.

Sam observa la femme ; elle semblait de nouveau cacher quelque chose. Sam passa une main sur son front, lasse de tous ces secrets.

- Je ne peux pas sortir, c'est ça ? hasarda-t-elle en priant pour se méprendre sur la signification de l'expression de son interlocutrice.

- Ces cactus ne peuvent pas être détruits. Ils repoussent dès qu'on les coupe et ils résistent aux armes Goa'Ulds.

- Mais le peuple d'Héliocore a bien pu sortir...

- Il n'y a qu'un seul jour dans l'année où les cactus meurent, laissant ainsi l'accès libre à la sortie. C'est le jour du renouveau, expliqua Perséphone.

- Et combien de temps ai-je à attendre avant le _jour du renouveau _?

- Le dernier a eu lieu peu avant votre arrivée sur la planète.

- Combien de temps ? insista Sam.

- Onze mois, souffla Perséphone. Et d'ici là, ajouta-t-elle en disparaissant peu à peu, j'espère que vous aurez choisi de renoncer à sortir d'ici. La sécurité de tout un peuple est entre vos mains, Samantha.


	10. Réunion

**Je ne sais plus si j'ai répondu à tous les commentaires qui m'ont été adressés. Si ce n'est pas le cas, je m'en excuse ; j'ai eu deux semaines très chargées qui m'ont laissé peu de temps pour écrire/répondre aux reviews... Un grand merci en tous cas. J'ignore si je serai en mesure de poster le prochain chapitre plus rapidement, merci donc de votre patience et de votre fidélité :)**

**Enjoy !**

~ Réunion ~

George Hammond prit place dans le fauteuil du bureau qu'il occupait de nouveau provisoirement et passa une main sur son visage las : l'interminable journée qu'il avait vécue s'était achevée moins de cinq minutes plus tôt, lorsqu'il avait lui-même raccompagné Païos et les deux prêtresses dans leurs quartiers.

Il se laissa aller en arrière et s'appuya contre le dossier de son siège, un léger sourire peint sur le visage : Samantha Carter était en vie. Après trois semaines passées à se résigner et à accepter la perte de celle qu'il considérait comme sa fille, il avait encore du mal à croire que c'était vrai. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de la façon dont l'équipe de secours parviendrait à la sortir de la caverne dans laquelle elle était apparemment enfermée, mais il lui tardait néanmoins de pouvoir annoncer la nouvelle à Jacob de vive voix, et de voir l'ombre qui s'était installée dans les yeux de son ami disparaître.

Deux coups brefs furent frappés contre le bois de sa porte ouverte et il se redressa, accueillant ses visiteurs tardifs d'un léger signe de tête. Daniel entra dans le bureau, l'air songeur, et Teal'c vint se placer à côté de lui, les mains dans le dos. Le regard du général passa de l'un à l'autre, tentant de déterminer ce qui les ramenait vers lui si rapidement. Il pria intérieurement pour qu'ils n'aient pas découvert un nouvel élément dans cette affaire qui viendrait compliquer davantage le fragile accord qu'il était parvenu à maintenir avec la délégation perséphopolienne.

- Quelque chose ne va pas, messieurs ?

Il regardait plus particulièrement Daniel et c'est en effet lui qui prit la parole.

- Eh bien, nous avons pensé... puisque nous savons maintenant de façon certaine que Sam est vivante...

Il hésita. Teal'c compléta sa phrase.

- Il serait honnête de tenir le général O'Neill au courant et de l'autoriser à revenir au SG-C dans la mesure où il avait raison depuis le début.

Hammond se pencha en avant et posa les coudes sur le bureau, les mains croisées devant lui. S'il n'avait pas connu Teal'c depuis aussi longtemps et s'il ne savait pas le profond respect que le Jaffa lui portait, il aurait sans doute été effrayé par le ton intransigeant qu'il avait employé. Teal'c était manifestement – mais en avait-il jamais douté ? – d'une loyauté sans faille lorsqu'il s'agissait d'O'Neill.

Le général soupira, s'adossa finalement de nouveau contre le dossier du fauteuil, adoptant ainsi une position beaucoup moins officielle, et il joignit ses mains sur son estomac. La requête des deux hommes présents face à lui était amplement justifiée : il n'avait en effet plus aucune raison de tenir O'Neill éloigné. Il était évident que l'état semi-dépressif dans lequel se trouvait Jack était dû à la disparition du colonel. Maintenant qu'ils savaient qu'elle était en vie, Hammond n'avait aucun doute que son ancien second redeviendrait lui-même.

Néanmoins, une crainte subsistait. Le lien qui unissait O'Neill et Carter avait toujours été un sujet délicat qu'il avait refusé d'aborder tout au long de sa carrière au sein du SG-C. L'histoire lui avait donné raison, puisque les deux soldats n'avaient jamais mis en danger leurs vies ou celles d'autres hommes à cause des sentiments qu'ils nourrissaient l'un envers l'autre. Mais les choses avaient changé : Jack était maintenant général de la base et il était en pouvoir de prendre le genre de décision qui consisterait à foncer tête baissée pour libérer Carter, détruisant ainsi les relations avec Héliocore et, au passage, sa carrière.

Il soupira profondément.

- J'y ai également pensé, avoua-t-il finalement. Vous avez carte blanche.

Il ne put empêcher une légère appréhension de s'emparer de lui lorsqu'il vit l'archéologue se saisir de son téléphone en sortant du bureau.

~O~O~O~

Les doigts de Jack pianotaient nerveusement sur le volant, alors que ses yeux étaient fixés sur son téléphone. Il savait que ça ne servait à rien et que le lent égrenage des minutes sur l'horloge de l'écran de veille ne faisait que rajouter à son impatience et à sa nervosité, mais ce n'était pas exactement comme s'il avait autre chose à faire. Il soupira pour la énième fois, allumant la radio pour l'éteindre aussitôt, ne supportant ni les mélodies trop enjouées qui étaient diffusées, ni les voix mornes des journalistes.

Après qu'il eut appris à Daniel qu'il avait ressenti un signal en fin d'après-midi, l'archéologue lui avait dit qu'il avait besoin de temps pour interroger Païos et les prêtresses. Jack avait tablé sur trois heures ; ça en faisait pratiquement quatre et il n'avait toujours aucune nouvelle. Il bascula la tête en arrière et se frotta les yeux ; combien de temps leur faudrait-il encore pour tirer les vers du nez de ces imposteurs ? Si seulement Hammond ne l'avait pas congédié...

Il savait que Carter était vivante, mais ça ne suffisait pas. Aussi porteur d'espoir que fut le bref signal qu'il était parvenu à capter, sa longue expérience le mettait en garde : tant qu'on ne lui confirmerait pas qu'elle était bel et bien en vie, il ne devait surtout pas s'habituer à l'idée que c'était le cas. D'autant plus que le fait qu'elle soit en vie ne signifiait pas qu'il la reverrait nécessairement un jour. De ce qu'il en savait, elle pouvait très bien avoir été téléportée sur une planète inaccessible.

Il enveloppa le volant de ses mains et posa le front sur le cuir qui le recouvrait, ne supportant plus d'être aussi inutile. La patience n'avait jamais été son fort, et ce qu'il traversait actuellement le mettait à l'épreuve comme jamais.

Lorsqu'enfin son téléphone sonna, lui indiquant un appel de Daniel, il s'en saisit avec une précipitation non feinte.

- O'Neill !

Au moins, sa voix ne le trahissait pas.

- Jack, nous avons la preuve que Sam est en vie.

Le général ferma les yeux, serrant inconsciemment ses doigts autour de l'appareil. Daniel ne venait pas exactement de lui livrer un scoop, mais la confirmation que son ami lui apportait déclencha en lui un élan de gratitude.

- Quand débute la mission de secours ? interrogea-t-il sans laisser ses émotions transparaître.

- Rien n'est encore défini, mais... Ecoutez, c'est compliqué à expliquer par téléphone. Hammond vous autorise à réintégrer le SG-C. Peut-être que l'on peut voir ça demain matin ?

- J'arrive tout de suite, répondit-il en coupant presque la parole à Daniel.

Il était hors de question qu'il la laisse là où elle était – peu importait le lieu ; bien trop loin de lui, de toutes façons – une minute de plus. Il y eut un court silence à l'autre bout de la ligne ; un court silence auquel il ne prêta pas la moindre attention. Il coupa la communication, sortit rapidement de son véhicule et se précipita vers les ascenseurs, présentant son badge au soldat de garde.

Jamais la descente dans les entrailles du Cheyenne Moutain Complex ne lui avait semblée aussi longue. Il prenait péniblement conscience pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps du nombre élevé de niveaux qui constituaient cette base. Lorsqu'enfin les portes métalliques s'écartèrent pour le libérer, il parcourut les quelques couloirs qui le séparaient du laboratoire de Daniel en courant.

- Qu'avez-vous appris ? interrogea-t-il sans préambule.

L'archéologue leva la tête vers lui, surpris. Il ne répondit pas tout de suite mais regarda sa montre.

- Comment avez-vous fait pour arriver ici en moins de cinq minutes ? demanda-t-il en retour.

Jack le regarda en haussant les sourcils, l'air visiblement agacé. Il s'assit face à son ami en silence.

- Vous avez attendu à l'extérieur de la base pendant tout ce temps... poursuivit Daniel.

Jack se releva, enfonça les mains dans ses poches et se détourna.

- Je ferais mieux d'aller voir directement Hammond, murmura-t-il d'un ton sec.

- Non ! s'exclama Daniel en se levant à son tour. Je suis désolé. C'est juste que … je crois que jusqu'à maintenant, je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point...

Il s'interrompit, tentant de capter le regard fuyant de Jack.

- Allons retrouver Teal'c, reprit-il finalement en sortant de son laboratoire.

~O~O~O~

- ... et d'après Génnaïodora, le colonel Carter ne pourra pas être libérée avant onze mois.

- Onze mois ? Ils se fichent de nous !

Daniel ne put s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point les tons employés par Teal'c puis par Jack étaient à l'opposé l'un de l'autre.

- C'est aussi ce que l'on s'est dit, répondit Daniel. C'est pourquoi j'ai contacté le professeur Bookman à l'issue de notre... entrevue avec la délégation. Je lui ai demandé s'il était en mesure de trouver un moyen de détruire les cactus qui bouchent l'entrée de la caverne.

Daniel s'interrompit un court instant ; Jack haussa les sourcils, l'incitant à poursuivre.

- Il ne peut pas s'avancer sans échantillon, mais selon lui, il faudra entre trois et six mois à son équipe pour fabriquer une solution capable d'en venir à bout. Le tout sans garantie de résultats.

- C'est trop long, murmura sombrement le général.

- Jack...

- Non, Daniel ! Il est hors de question de laisser Carter dans cette caverne plus longtemps !

- Jack... reprit-il, plus impatient.

Son ami apprendrait-il un jour à écouter ?

- Quoi ? répondit le général dans un état de fureur que reflétaient ses yeux.

- Le recours aux botanistes écarté, nous pensions faire appel aux Asgards, O'Neill, exposa Teal'c d'une voix toujours aussi calme.

- Oh...

Jack grimaça légèrement et passa une main dans ses cheveux avant de reprendre :

- Et vous les avez déjà prévenus ?

- Eh bien nous vous attendions pour le faire...

- Thor ! cria le général en s'adressant au plafond.

Daniel haussa les sourcils, alors que Jack réitérait son appel.

- Vous savez que Thor nous a laissé un communicateur... dit-il en désignant l'objet qu'il tenait en main.

Jack allait répondre d'un ton sans détour qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Daniel ne l'avait pas encore activé, lorsqu'une voix familière le coupa.

- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire cette fois-ci, Daniel Jackson.

Le général se retourna alors que Teal'c inclinait la tête en signe de respect. Daniel regarda par-dessus l'épaule de Jack et adressa un salut de la main au petit être gris qui venait de faire son apparition.

- Thor ! s'exclama le général. C'est toujours un plaisir de vous voir !

Le Asgard inclina la tête alors que ses grands yeux s'ouvraient et se fermaient lentement.

- Salutations. Que puis-je faire pour vous, O'Neill ?

Le général lui résuma la situation.

- Nous sommes donc le seul espoir de Samantha Carter, exposa le Asgard pour être sûr d'avoir bien compris la situation.

- C'est tout à fait ça, répondit Jack en joignant ses mains devant lui dans un claquement sonore. Quand part-on ?

De nouveau, Thor battit lentement des paupières.

- Le colonel Carter a beaucoup fait pour la sauvegarde de notre race, statua-t-il.

Un court silence s'installa.

- Donc... ? interrogea Jack.

- Nous vous aiderons, conclut Thor.

Les trois hommes présents dans la pièce laissèrent échapper un soupir de soulagement.

- Cependant, reprit le commandant, la délégation perséphopolienne présente sur Terre doit nous donner son autorisation.

Jack haussa les sourcils.

- Parce que vous croyez qu'ils nous ont demandé notre autorisation quand ils ont enlevé Carter ? dit-il en pointant le couloir.

- Jack, intervint Daniel. Je pense que ce serait… diplomatiquement correct. De plus, ils pourraient être intéressés pour entrer sous protectorat Asgard.

Thor marqua son approbation d'un nouveau hochement de tête, puis il actionna un dispositif placé autour de son bras et tous les quatre disparurent en un instant.

~O~O~O~

Jack laissa son regard parcourir le vaisseau Asgard et il se retourna au son de paroles affolées chuchotées derrière lui. Païos, Génnaïodora et Anataxie, que Thor avait manifestement téléportés en même temps qu'eux, étaient littéralement collés les uns aux autres ; ils ouvraient de grands yeux en observant le lieu qui les entourait désormais. Le regard de Païos croisa celui d'O'Neill et le sage sembla retrouver un peu de courage.

- Vous, hurla-t-il en pointant le général du doigt. Qu'est-ce que tout cela signifie ? Où nous avez-vous emmenés ? De quelle sorte de magie avez-vous usé ?

Jack ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais une autre voix que la sienne s'éleva derrière lui.

- Vous êtes ici en sécurité.

O'Neill fit un pas sur le côté afin de permettre aux trois Perséphopoliens de voir Thor, se délectant par avance de la frayeur que provoquerait la vision du Asgard. Païos devint instantanément blanc comme un linge.

- Êtes-vous un Goa'Uld ? balbutia-t-il.

- Mon peuple n'aspire qu'à la paix, répondit Thor.

- Êtes-vous... êtes-vous Perséphone ? hasarda-t-il.

N'attendant pas de réponse de la part du petit être gris, il se tourna vers les deux prêtresses.

- Est-ce Perséphone ?

Génnaïodora et Anataxie niairent lentement d'un signe de tête. Daniel décida qu'il était temps de conclure le petit jeu auquel Jack semblait prendre un malin plaisir. L'archéologue soupçonnait Thor et Teal'c de ne pas être plus enclin à faire cesser la vague de panique qui avait envahi leurs hôtes.

- Je vous présente Thor, expliqua-t-il. C'est un Asgard ; les Asgards aident les peuples à combattre l'oppression des Goa'Uld. Il est là pour nous aider à libérer Sam.

Anataxie écarquilla les yeux et s'avança, la peur de l'alien l'ayant manifestement totalement désertée.

- Vous ne pouvez pas ! dit-elle d'une voix menaçante. Vous mettez en péril le sort de tout un peuple !

- Justement, non, intervint Jack. Si vous voulez bien oublier un instant le danger que nous pourrions représenter pour la préservation de votre « secret », Danny-boy ici présent se fera un plaisir de vous expliquer comment la technologie des Asgards nous permettra de récupérer Carter en toute discrétion !

Il essuya un regard froid de la part d'Anataxie, qui tourna néanmoins la tête vers Daniel. L'archéologue remonta ses lunettes sur son nez et exposa succinctement le principe du rayon de téléportation et la proposition de protectorat des Asgards. Les craintes des Perséphopoliens semblèrent se calmer peu à peu, même si leur attitude envers Jack restait distante.

- Mais... le vaisseau, intervint Génnaïodora. Les gens vont le voir ; ils vont poser des questions !

- Nous sommes en mesure de téléporter le colonel Carter depuis l'espace, expliqua Thor.

Génnaïodora acquiesça. Elle qui maîtrisait tous les secrets d'Héliocore se trouvait totalement perdue face aux révélations qui lui étaient faites.

- Et ensuite, poursuivit Génnaïodora, vous nous laisserez en paix ?

Thor inclina la tête.

- Si vous ne souhaitez pas entrer sous protectorat asgard, vous n'entendrez plus jamais parler de nous, confirma-t-il.

La prêtresse hocha lentement la tête et prit une profonde inspiration. Elle chercha le regard de ses amis, et ce fut Anataxie qui reprit la parole.

- Dans ce cas, dit-elle en évitant soigneusement le regard de Jack, c'est d'accord.

Thor salua ses trois hôtes et les téléporta de nouveau au SGC.

- Nous devrions rejoindre Héliocore d'ici deux jours, dit-il à Daniel, Teal'c et Jack en se dirigeant vers le poste de pilotage.

~O~O~O~

Allongée sur son lit, les bras croisés derrière la tête, Sam fixait le plafond de marbre blanc, les sourcils légèrement froncés. Elle n'avait pas à regarder sa montre pour savoir que si la caverne avait été éclairée par un soleil, celui-ci aurait déjà été déjà haut dans le ciel. Elle aurait donc dû, par conséquent, être levée et hors de sa chambre depuis longtemps. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit-là, mais le sommeil n'était néanmoins pas la raison pour laquelle elle était encore au lit ; deux choses la retenaient dans la petite pièce.

Premièrement, elle avait besoin de réfléchir, et son lit n'était pas moins approprié qu'un autre endroit pour se livrer à ce genre d'activité. Deuxièmement – et c'était sans doute la raison la plus importante – cette chambre était le seul lieu dans toute la caverne où Perséphone semblait respecter la notion d'intimité. La veille au soir, elle avait eu toutes les peines du monde à ce que la prétendue déesse la laisse seule, et elle n'était arrivée à son but qu'en franchissant la porte de la chambre.

Elle en était donc là, profitant d'un repos dont elle n'avait pas vraiment besoin, réfléchissant aux événements qui lui arrivaient. La perspective de rester enfermée pratiquement une année dans cette caverne l'avait tout d'abord terrifiée, mais elle avait très rapidement essayé de rationaliser les choses : elle avait connu des situations bien pires que celle-ci, elle n'était pas en danger de mort, il n'était pas question de se faire torturer, et d'après ce qu'elle savait, ses amis étaient sains et saufs.

Du moins voulait-elle s'en convaincre.

Elle n'avait pour ainsi dire aucun doute que Daniel et Teal'c avaient pu rentrer sur Terre sans problème ; il n'en était pas de même en ce qui concernait le général, et le fait que le signal transmis par son bracelet soit resté si faible à chaque fois qu'elle l'avait perçu ne la rassurait pas. Son cerveau hyperactif avait vite assemblé les divers éléments dont elle disposait pour faire émerger ses conclusions : si le général n'avait pas remis les pieds sur cette planète en plus de trois semaines, c'était nécessairement que quelque chose lui était arrivé. Quelque chose de grave, qui avait sans doute un lien avec la pierre qui avait heurté son crâne. Mais d'un autre côté, si le bracelet fonctionnait correctement, elle pouvait dire avec certitude qu'il n'était pas mort ; c'était déjà ça.

Elle tenta de se concentrer à nouveau sur la situation présente, décidant qu'il serait totalement contre nature de sa part de baisser les bras et d'accepter de perdre un an de sa vie simplement parce qu'on lui avait dit qu'il n'y avait pas de moyen de sortir. Elle s'était échappée d'un nombre incalculable de vaisseaux mères ; elle avait même fui les prisons de Sokar, pourtant intergalactiquement réputées... Une simple caverne ne pourrait pas la retenir si longtemps !

Elle passa en revue ses différentes alternatives : maintenant qu'elle savait précisément où se trouvait la sortie, il était inutile qu'elle tente de créer une brèche au hasard dans l'une des parois : sans les détecteurs adéquats, ç'aurait été comme chercher un trésor sans carte.

Elle se focalisa alors sur les cactus. Des plantes aux propriétés intrigantes, lui avait avoué Perséphone : ils étaient indestructibles, mais en plus de cela, le seul jour de l'année où ils mourraient, ils libéraient dans un rayon de quelques mètres un gaz qui faisait oublier à quiconque le respirait les événements de l'année qu'il venait de vivre. Voilà pourquoi aucun habitant de la planète ne semblait se souvenir de s'être réfugié dans cette caverne par le passé.

- Détruire des cactus ne devrait pas être plus difficile que de faire exploser un soleil, murmura-t-elle en se redressant en position assise.

Elle savait qu'elle parviendrait à se débarrasser de ces cactus : elle avait dans son sac un certain nombre d'alliés qui pourraient sans doute l'y aider. En revanche, elle ignorait si le fait de les détruire libérerait le gaz ; si tel était le cas, elle perdrait d'une façon ou d'une autre un an de sa vie, perspective peu réjouissante.

Elle soupira profondément. Au même moment, son estomac se manifesta, et elle décida qu'il était temps pour elle de quitter son isolement.

~O~O~O~

Sam laissa échapper un grognement de frustration alors qu'elle lançait d'un geste rageur un morceau de cactus. Ces plantes s'avéraient finalement plus difficiles à détruire qu'un soleil, constata-t-elle amèrement.

Elle se laissa tomber sur un rocher et fit mentalement l'inventaire de ce qu'elle avait déjà testé. Elle avait commencé par tenter de couper les végétaux à divers endroits : d'abord les branches, qui avaient instantanément repoussé, puis la tête – même conséquence – et finalement le tronc. La repousse avait été plus lente, mais néanmoins spectaculaire. En moins de deux minutes, le cactus avait retrouvé sa taille et son aspect d'avant la coupe. Le « cadavre » qui gisait à terre s'était décomposé rapidement et le substrat avait été assimilé par le sol en une fraction de secondes. La seule bonne nouvelle était qu'aucun gaz ne semblait s'échapper des végétaux alors même qu'elle les blessait.

Elle avait ensuite essayé diverses armes : son P-90, son arme de poing, un zat. Rien n'y avait fait : les balles et les décharges étaient absorbées par la plante, qui n'en gardait pas la moindre cicatrice.

En désespoir de cause, elle avait placé quelques charges de C4 au pied d'un cactus, mais l'explosion n'était parvenue qu'à arracher quelques portions de la plante, qui avait de toutes façons immédiatement remplacé ses membres manquants.

Elle soupira et serra les mâchoires, les yeux fermés. Elle avait plus que jamais besoin de son équipe ; elle était persuadée que la force et la sagesse de Teal'c, l'esprit vif de Daniel et l'esprit tactique du général associés à ses propres qualités les auraient déjà sortis de là. Elle sentit un désagréable picotement au niveau de son nez, mais elle refoula les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Ses amis n'étaient pas avec elle, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour se laisser aller : elle n'avait pas encore tout tenté.

- Je vous avais bien dit que vous n'y arriveriez pas.

La voix calme et posée de Perséphone ne la fit pas sursauter. Elle ne l'avait pas revue depuis la veille au soir et le fait que ses premiers mots soient des paroles de découragement la fit frissonner.

Dieu, comme le général lui manquait ! Il avait une telle foi en elle... A dire vrai, l'ensemble des gens avec qui elle travaillait semblaient avoir foi en elle. Mais elle n'y accordait pas autant d'importance ; il n'y avait que _son _opinion qui comptait vraiment. Elle ignorait s'il tenait toujours autant à elle après toutes ces années, mais elle savait avec certitude que la confiance qu'il plaçait en elle n'avait jamais faibli.

Sans un mot, elle se leva et se saisit d'une assiette en terre qu'elle avait trouvée dans la cuisine. Elle s'agenouilla au pied du cactus le plus proche et entreprit de creuser. Atteindre les racines serait peut-être la solution...

- Samantha..., murmura Perséphone en apparaissant devant elle. Ça ne sert à rien.

Les mâchoires toujours serrées, ignorant résolument Perséphone, le colonel redoubla d'efforts. Sa respiration se fit de plus en plus profonde à mesure que les minutes s'égrenaient.

Une heure passa ; Perséphone s'était assise sur le rocher précédemment occupé par Sam et elle faisait jouer un fruit rouge dans ses mains. Refusant de se déclarer vaincue, Sam continuait à creuser, essuyant régulièrement la sueur qui perlait sur son front.

- Pourquoi refusez-vous de m'écouter ? reprit la déesse.

Son ton calme et prévenant ne faisait qu'exacerber la colère de Sam.

- Pourquoi ne me laissez-vous pas tranquille ? répondit-elle d'un ton sourd.

Elle n'était pas sûre que son hôte l'aie entendue mais l'espace d'un instant, elle se crut seule. Elle arrêta de déblayer la terre, constatant avec désolation que ces cactus étaient très profondément enracinés. Elle émit l'hypothèse qu'il était possible que leurs racines soient en contact avec du naquadah pur, ce qui expliquerait leurs facultés de régénération.

- Vous abandonnez ?

Sam leva la tête, surprise de voir Perséphone accroupie au bord de la tranchée dans laquelle elle-même était agenouillée. Elle posa l'assiette, appuya une main sur le bord du trou et se redressa, passant à nouveau le revers de sa main sur son front moite.

- Provisoirement, dit-elle sourdement.

Elle s'assit à même le sol et fut bientôt rejointe par l'Ancienne.

- Vous apprendrez à apprécier cet endroit... et à m'apprécier, murmura-t-elle.

Sam haussa les sourcils et une moue dubitative se dessina sur son visage.

- Un endroit où je vais perdre une année de ma vie. Waouh, comment ne pas _déjà_ l'apprécier ? répondit-elle d'un ton cynique.

Perséphone sourit faiblement et posa une main sur celle du colonel.

- Venez, dit-elle en se relevant et en l'entraînant à sa suite. Je vais vous montrer quelque chose.

La scientifique considéra un instant l'idée de refuser, mais elle reconnut qu'une pause lui ferait le plus grand bien. Elle dégagea néanmoins sa main de celle de Perséphone et elle la suivit sur le chemin de terre qui faisait le tour de la caverne. L'Ancienne tourna soudainement sur sa gauche et coupa à travers champs. Sam la suivit, interloquée, jusqu'à la lisière d'un bosquet auquel elle n'avait jamais prêté attention. Elle écarta les quelques branches qui lui barraient le chemin et retint un hoquet de surprise en découvrant une source chaude bordée de verdure.

- J'ai pensé qu'après tous vos efforts de la journée, un moment de détente ne serait pas superflus, expliqua Perséphone.

Sam hocha légèrement la tête, en conflit avec elle-même. Elle détestait cette caverne pour tout ce qu'elle représentait : une année d'ennui, de perte de temps, de séparations. Mais son corps tout entier était attiré vers la source d'eau, et elle se surprit à penser qu'elle pourrait commencer à apprécier ce lieu s'il lui réservait d'autres surprises de la sorte. Elle regarda autour d'elle ; Perspéhone avait disparu. Elle ôta prudemment ses vêtements, laissant son arme de poing à proximité de la source, et entra dans l'eau, appréciant instantanément les bienfaits de la chaleur sur ses muscles noués.

~O~O~O~

Elle laissait tomber. Deux jours avaient passé, durant lesquels elle n'avait cessé de creuser au pied du cactus, pour rien.

La plupart du temps, Perséphone restait auprès d'elle, silencieuse. Elle ne cherchait plus à la décourager et Sam commençait à avoir de l'empathie pour l'Ancienne. En un sens, elle comprenait son besoin de compagnie, même si elle-même n'était pas prête à se sacrifier pour cette cause.

Elle frotta ses mains recouvertes d'une fine pellicule de terre sèche et accepta avec gratitude le gobelet d'eau que Perséphone lui tendait.

- Vous n'abandonnez jamais..., dit-elle avec un faible sourire.

Les lèvres de Sam s'étirèrent légèrement.

- Ce n'est pas dans ma nature, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. Cependant, je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais faire de plus...

Ses yeux se posèrent sur le ZPM. Comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées, Perséphone reprit la parole.

- Vous feriez exploser la caverne, murmura-t-elle.

- Pas nécessairement. Si je réduis la puissance et que je répartis correctement les impulsions, seule cette partie de la caverne serait soufflée par l'explosion.

Perséphone se leva, dos à elle, les bras croisés.

- Ce générateur est tout ce qu'il me reste pour garder le peuple en sécurité, Samantha.

Le colonel acquiesça.

- J'en suis consciente, soupira-t-elle. C'est pour ça que je ne le ferai pas.

L'Ancienne se retourna en souriant, mais très vite, elle fronça les sourcils : la scientifique Samantha Carter avait disparu.

~O~O~O~

Ce fut d'abord une sensation discrète au moment où le vaisseau sortait de l'hyperespace.

Le bracelet, muet durant des jours, reprenait vie. Jack ferma les yeux et laissa échapper un soupir qu'il avait l'impression de retenir depuis des semaines. Ils approchaient, et à mesure que les mètres, les kilomètres ou peut-être les années-lumières passaient – après tout, qu'en savait-il, _lui_ ? C'était Carter, l'astrophysicienne ! – les palpitations se faisaient de plus en plus fortes contre l'intérieur de son poignet. S'il n'avait pas été un général de l'US Air Force en service, il aurait sans doute pu avouer que ces palpitations trouvaient un écho à l'intérieur de sa poitrine. A ses côtés, Teal'c et Daniel discutaient à mi-voix, tout à fait ignorants du signal qu'il recevait et qui lui envoyait un message porteur d'espoir : _elle_ serait bientôt là, parmi eux, à ses côtés.

Thor avait été peu loquace quant à la façon dont il s'y prendrait pour téléporter Sam alors qu'ils ignoraient sa position exacte, mais Jack n'était pas homme à remettre en question les capacités d'un Asgard. Il bascula la tête en arrière, contre le mur, et se concentra sur son poignet. Un léger sourire apparut sur son visage à l'idée que Carter devait également le sentir approcher.

Et puis soudain, il eut l'impression que la moindre terminaison nerveuse de son corps répercutait l'intensité de la pulsation relayée par le bracelet. Il ouvrit les yeux et elle était là, dos à eux. Thor ne leur avait rien dit et Jack n'avait pas remarqué que le vaisseau s'était arrêté. Les trois hommes se levèrent d'un même mouvement.

Elle se retourna au même instant et posa ses yeux sur lui, accrochant son regard et ne le lâchant plus.

C'était terminé ; elle était là, sans explosions, ni batailles, ni sang qui coule.

Il soutint son regard alors que Daniel l'entourait de ses bras. Elle ne le quitta pas des yeux, pas même lorsque Teal'c s'approcha et passa également ses bras puissants et protecteurs autour d'elle. Il aurait voulu pouvoir faire deux pas en avant et imiter le geste de ses amis, mais il s'abstint.

A la place, il continua de la fixer jusqu'à ce qu'elle détourne le regard, ne pouvant plus éviter de répondre aux effusions de joie de Teal'c et Daniel.


	11. Vaincre ses peurs

**De retour pour le onzième chapitre ! Merci pour tous vos commentaires...**

**Bon... J'ai essayé quelque chose de nouveau et j'ai longtemps hésité à le poster en deux parties au lieu d'une seule à cause de la rupture que ça crée : vers la fin du chapitre, j'ai changé le temps du récit (du passé au présent), parce que je trouve que ça donne plus d'intensité à la partie de l'histoire concernée. J'ai finalement opté pour un seul post et je pense avoir réussi une transition en douceur... Si vraiment le changement vous gêne, dites-le moi et je repasserai tout au passé !**

**Enjoy !**

~ Vaincre ses peurs ~

Le changement d'environnement avait été brutal, pour ne pas dire violent.

Et pourtant, à la seconde où elle avait été téléportée dans le vaisseau, avant même que son esprit n'arrive à comprendre où elle était et pourquoi, elle avait su qu'elle était en sécurité parce qu'_il_ était là. Tout son corps semblait répercuter les pulsations qui lui indiquaient sa présence ; c'en était presque douloureux, mais elle avait rapidement réalisé que cette douleur la rendait plus vivante qu'elle ne l'avait été ces dernières semaines.

Elle s'était retournée avec appréhension, la crainte irrationnelle que ce ne soit finalement pas _lui _prenant le dessus, et elle avait immédiatement capté son regard. Puis elle avait senti des bras l'enlacer : d'abord ceux de Daniel, puis ceux de Teal'c. Mais si ses amis lui apportaient un réconfort dont elle avait besoin, c'est _lui_ qu'elle voulait par-dessus tout. Elle savait cependant qu'il ne s'avancerait pas pas plus qu'elle ne le ferait. C'était une des nombreuses clauses de leur contrat implicite. Peut-être que plus tard, lorsqu'ils seraient seuls, isolés, et qu'ils pourraient prétendre que ce moment n'était jamais arrivé, elle pourrait s'abandonner dans ses bras et s'autoriser à frissonner à son contact. Pour le moment, il lui restait son regard et tout ce qu'elle parvenait à y lire.

- Sam ? Tout va bien ?

La voix de Daniel lui parvint, lointaine ; elle était consciente d'avoir manqué la majorité du discours de son ami et elle quitta à regrets les yeux de Jack pour se focaliser sur ceux de l'archéologue. Il avait laissé un bras autour de son épaule ; elle posa sa main dessus et le pressa gentiment pour le rassurer. Elle sourit ensuite à Teal'c, qui se tenait juste à côté d'elle. Lui non plus ne l'avait pas lâchée des yeux ; elle savait que le Jaffa la veillerait encore quelques temps, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sûr qu'elle allait vraiment bien et qu'elle ne repartirait plus.

- Je suis contente que vous m'ayez retrouvée, avoua-t-elle en affichant un sourire soulagé.

Et elle retint à nouveau les larmes qui menaçaient de couler depuis des jours.

- Prête à rentrer à la maison, Carter ?

Dieu que cette voix lui avait manquée... Elle se tourna de nouveau vers _lui_ et fut surprise de ne pas trouver tout à fait le masque qu'elle s'était attendue à voir sur on visage. Son ton était posé et il arborait ce léger sourire serein, mais il y avait dans ses yeux quelque chose qu'elle n'avait vu que rarement. Une étrange lueur qu'elle avait aperçue alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à quitter à jamais Jonah, Terra et l'avenir qu'ils avaient ensemble, pour redevenir le colonel et le major, séparés par la ligne très nette de la Loi.

- Pas tout à fait, murmura-t-elle. Je dois dire au revoir.

Les sourcils du général se haussèrent et le bras de Daniel quitta ses épaules. Elle prit sur elle pour ne pas le retenir ; elle avait besoin d'un ami sur lequel elle pouvait s'appuyer. Elle se sentait épuisée nerveusement.

- Dire au revoir ? répéta Daniel d'un ton dubitatif. Vous voulez dire que vous n'étiez pas seule dans cette caverne ?

Sam fit non de la tête.

- Je n'ai pourtant détecté qu'une seule signature énergétique, intervint une voix qu'elle n'avait pas entendue depuis bien longtemps.

- Thor, murmura-t-elle en le saluant d'un sourire auquel il répondit par un hochement de tête. Perséphone était avec moi. Il faut vraiment que vous la rencontriez, Daniel. Elle a réalisé l'ascension et a été... partiellement bannie.

C'était étrange de le formuler ainsi. Elle ignorait si ses amis étaient au courant de l'existence réelle de Perséphone, et elle réalisa pour la première fois depuis son arrivée sur le vaisseau qu'elle ne savait pas de quelles informations ils disposaient. Elle semblait néanmoins avoir capté l'attention de Daniel, qui penchait la tête, l'air intrigué. Il remonta machinalement ses lunettes sur son nez puis se tourna vers le général.

- Jack ? questionna-t-il d'un ton plein d'espoir.

Ce dernier passa une main dans ses cheveux. Il s'adressa directement à Sam.

- Vous êtes sûre que c'est nécessaire ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

- Elle m'a accueillie, répondit-elle en s'excusant presque. Et même si les débuts de notre relation ont été plutôt difficiles, elle a toujours été bienveillante avec moi. Je ne peux pas disparaître comme ça. En outre, je pense que ses connaissances pourraient nous apporter beaucoup.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle tenait tant à y retourner alors que tout ce qu'il voulait, lui, c'était la ramener sur Terre. Et ne plus jamais la laisser repartir, tant qu'il y était.

Il grimaça en prenant conscience que la dernière partie de son plan était incroyablement mélodramatique. Et non-professionnelle. Sans compter que Carter ne verrait pas d'un très bon œil que quelqu'un décide à sa place si elle devait retraverser la Porte ou non.

Il la fixa un court instant ; elle était repassée en mode professionnel. Il savait qu'elle était forte à ce jeu-là et que c'est en grande partie cette faculté qui leur avait permis de contrôler leurs sentiments pendant si longtemps. Il s'en était accommodé par le passé, mais il n'était plus sûr de le vouloir aujourd'hui.

Il se calqua cependant sur elle, laissant le général reprendre le dessus.

- Dans ce cas... murmura-t-il.

- Prenez un communicateur, préconisa Thor en lui tendant l'objet.

Et une fraction de seconde plus tard, SG-1 fut téléportée dans la caverne.

~O~O~O~

- Vous êtes revenue !

L'exclamation de Perséphone, mélange d'accusation et de soulagement, accueillit les quatre arrivants. Elle se précipita vers la scientifique, oubliant manifestement tout dignité, et elle se serait jetée dans ses bras si Teal'c ne s'était pas vivement interposé. L'Ancienne s'arrêta instantanément et esquissa un mouvement de recul, comme si elle venait tout juste de réaliser que son hôte n'était pas seule.

- Samantha ? interrogea-t-elle, visiblement intimidée.

- Tout va bien, répondit le colonel en s'adressant à la fois à Teal'c et à Perséphone.

Le Jaffa jaugea une dernière fois la menace représentée par la femme qui lui faisait face, puis il reprit place entre Daniel et Jack.

- Perséphone, je présume... dit le général.

- En effet, répondit Sam. Perséphone, je vous présente le général O'Neill, Daniel Jackson et Teal'c.

L'intéressée les salua d'un signe de tête puis elle s'approcha du petit groupe. Elle laissa son regard parcourir le visage des quatre visiteurs dont les gardiennes du secret et Païos lui avaient tant parlé. Elle lut la méfiance du général, la curiosité de l'archéologue et le soulagement de Sam, mais elle fut incapable de déchiffrer les traits du Jaffa. Elle se plaça face à lui et leva timidement la main jusqu'à son tatouage. Il ne bougea pas, mais les doigts de Perséphone restèrent néanmoins en suspension dans l'air, n'osant pas se poser sur ce symbole si terrifiant pour elle.

- C'est tellement étrange, murmura-t-elle. Pendant des siècles, je me suis battue pour maintenir ce lieu à l'écart des Goa'Ulds et de leurs armées de Jaffas, et pourtant vous voici ici, avec des intentions pacifiques...

- En effet, répondit Teal'c.

- Bien, intervint O'Neill, il me semble que nous sommes venus ici pour dire au revoir. Au revoir, donc ! Quoique « à jamais » me conviendrait davantage.

- Jack ! protesta Daniel.

Le général soupira bruyamment et roula des yeux alors que Daniel s'avançait vers Perséphone.

- Sam m'a dit que vous aviez été bannie, commença-t-il.

Les yeux de l'Ancienne s'assombrirent.

- Je suis également passé par là, reprit-il vivement.

Son interlocutrice haussa les sourcils, suite à quoi un léger sourire apparut sur son visage.

- Suivez-moi, Daniel Jackson ; allons nous installer confortablement. Je crois que nous avons beaucoup de choses à partager.

Les trois autres membres de SG-1 les regardèrent partir, puis Sam se tourna vers Jack.

- Je dois me rendre au temple pour récupérer mes affaires, indiqua-t-elle.

- Oh mais faites donc, colonel. Apparemment, nous ne sommes pas prêts de quitter cette caverne, dit-il en pointant Daniel du menton. Teal'c va vous accompagner ; on n'est jamais trop prudent.

Elle se fendit d'un sourire et se détourna en interpellant le Jaffa, qui s'était éloigné de quelques pas. Jack soupira de nouveau et décida d'aller découvrir les environs. Il sortit sa casquette, pourtant totalement inutile, et se mit en route. N'était-ce pas un ruisseau qu'il apercevait quelques mètres plus loin ?

~O~O~O~

Perséphone buvait les paroles de Daniel, ravie d'avoir trouvé une personne qui avait vécu à peu de choses près la même expérience qu'elle. Leurs histoires étaient similaires en de nombreux points, le dénominateur commun étant vraisemblablement Oma Dessala : il lui avait confié qu'elle avait été à l'origine de son ascension et elle lui avait appris que la même Oma avait été celle qui avait décidé de lui offrir son bannissement ici.

- Mes amis m'ont retrouvé un an après mon ascension, sur une autre planète, complètement amnésique, conclut l'archéologue.

Lorsque Perséphone était elle-même une forme d'énergie pure, elle avait assisté à un seul bannissement. Elle avait à l'époque regardé de haut cette âme faible qui était intervenue dans le cours des événements, et avait jugé qu'elle méritait amplement d'être radiée du plan d'existence supérieure.

Maintenant, évidemment, les choses étaient différentes, et elle était absolument fascinée par ce que lui racontait l'homme assis face à elle. Comme elle, il avait choisi d'intervenir en connaissance de cause, et elle se demandait qui, de lui ou d'elle, avait connu le châtiment le plus cruel : Oma l'avait condamnée à une solitude éternelle, mais elle lui avait permis de poursuivre sa mission. Elle n'avait pas laissé cette chance à Daniel.

- Comment est-ce ? questionna–t–elle. Retrouver une existence si simple, ne plus être omniscient, devoir se reconstruire ?

L'archéologue plissa légèrement les yeux puis haussa les épaules.

- Ce n'est pas si terrible que ça en a l'air. C'est plutôt tout le contraire, en fait, mais je suppose que le fait de n'avoir aucun souvenir du temps passé dans un plan d'existence supérieur doit aider... J'ai retrouvé tous mes souvenirs d'avant l'ascension et je suis en mesure d'agir sur les événements. A un niveau moindre, mais plus librement. En fait...

Il se tourna vers elle et se fendit d'un sourire.

- … je pense que vous devriez essayer.

Perséphone écarquilla les yeux en réalisant ce qu'il proposait. Elle secoua ensuite la tête de gauche à droite en se levant.

- Et redevenir humaine ? C'est impossible, balbutia-t-elle. Je... Ce serait trahir le peuple d'Héliocore, abandonner la cause que j'ai servie si longtemps.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et tourna le dos à Daniel, qui se leva.

- Tout va bien, dit-il d'une voix rassurante. Ce n'était qu'une proposition. Cependant...

Il se tut et elle lui fit de nouveau face.

- Cependant ? répéta-t-elle, pendue à ses lèvres.

Une partie d'elle maudissait l'archéologue pour les pensées qu'il introduisait dans son esprit ; une autre partie, plus important, lui semblait-il, désespérait d'entendre ce qu'il avait à lui dire.

Il soupira et se rapprocha d'elle.

- Je pense que vous devriez quitter cette caverne, expliqua-t-il. Râ est mort ; il ne menacera plus cette planète, et je doute qu'un autre Goa'Uld ne s'y intéresse de nouveau un jour. Et quand bien même ce serait le cas, Païos et les gardiennes du secret seraient en mesure de guider le peuple jusqu'ici, en sécurité.

Elle acquiesça devant la justesse de ces paroles et caressa la caverne du regard.

- Ce n'est pas une décision que je peux prendre aussi rapidement, murmura-t-elle.

- Vous n'y avez jamais songé auparavant ?

Perséphone frotta nerveusement ses mains l'une contre l'autre. Bien sûr, qu'elle y avait pensé ! Le temps ici s'écoulait lentement lorsqu'elle était seule, et à chaque fois que les réfugiés avaient quitté la caverne, la laissant de nouveau isolée, elle s'était fait violence pour ne pas les suivre.

- Je... je suppose que si.

L'archéologue la regarda avec sympathie et posa une main sur les siennes.

- Croyez-moi, dit-il avec douceur, vous n'aurez rien à regretter.

Elle ancra ses yeux dans ceux de Daniel et la sincérité qu'elle y lut finit de la convaincre. Alors, lentement, elle écarta les bras et pencha la tête en arrière, les paupières closes, et elle laissa le dernier souffle d'énergie pure qui l'habitait encore appeler ses semblables.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Daniel protégea ses yeux de l'intense rayonnement dégagé par le corps de Perséphone. Aussitôt, sa radio se mit à grésiller, mais il n'y prêta pas attention tant il était subjugué par la beauté du spectacle qui s'offrait à lui.

~O~O~O~

Teal'c s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte alors qu'elle entrait dans la petite chambre. Elle vit qu'il examinait la pièce et sut immédiatement quelles pensées traversaient son esprit. Depuis leur arrivée dans la caverne, elle l'avait vu observer d'un air rassuré les alentours, constatant avec soulagement qu'elle n'avait eu à souffrir ni de conditions climatiques hostiles, ni de la faim. Il découvrait maintenant qu'elle avait bénéficié d'un confort de vie honorable.

Sam savait cependant que le Jaffa ne se laissait ni leurrer par l'aspect paradisiaque de la caverne, ni par les sourires et les paroles rassurantes qu'elle offrait. Lui, peut-être mieux que quiconque, pouvait imaginer la détresse psychologique dans laquelle elle s'était retrouvée quand elle avait cru ne jamais les revoir. Il parvenait à lire en elle comme dans un livre, d'une façon qui n'appartenait qu'à lui seul. Au fil des ans, il était parvenu à tout comprendre d'elle. Ça aurait pu l'effrayer, mais elle se sentait en fait soulagée. Elle n'avait pas à exprimer ses sentiments pour que Teal'c les devine, et c'était une sensation rassurante de savoir qu'il serait toujours là pour elle.

Elle soupira légèrement, décidant de rassembler les rares objets qu'elle avait sortis de son sac, adressant à son ami quelques sourires à chaque fois qu'elle passait devant lui.

- Le général O'Neill a mal vécu votre disparition.

Elle se figea un court instant, interdite. Puis elle tourna la tête, un sourire plaqué sur le visage.

- Et vous non ? demanda-t-elle sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Il lui céda le point, lui rendit son sourire et inclina la tête. Le silence retomba suffisamment longtemps pour qu'elle finisse de ranger ses affaires.

- Il pense prendre sa retraite, ajouta finalement le Jaffa.

Les gestes du colonel restèrent de nouveau en suspend.

- Il en a le droit, répondit-elle sans se retourner, d'un ton apparemment totalement détaché.

Elle savait pourtant que ça ne servait à rien avec lui. Elle pouvait lancer autant de leurres qu'elle le voulait, il ne se laisserait pas avoir.

- Il a mené une longue carrière, poursuivit-elle néanmoins. Je suis persuadée que ça n'a rien à voir avec ce qui m'est arrivé.

De nouveau, Teal'c laissa le silence s'installer suffisamment longtemps pour qu'elle pense avoir remporté la partie.

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai cru comprendre, répliqua-t-il finalement.

Elle ouvrit la bouche mais ne sut quoi répondre. Au même instant, leurs radios grésillèrent, laissant passer la voix tendue du général.

_- Daniel ! Que se passe-t-il ?_

Teal'c et Sam échangèrent un regard interrogateur et sortirent du temple à temps pour apercevoir une forte lumière blanche disparaître à l'endroit approximatif qu'ils avaient quitté une dizaine de minutes auparavant.

_- Daniel ! _insista la voix de Jack.

Sans se concerter, le colonel et le Jaffa se précipitèrent vers leurs amis.

~O~O~O~

- Tout ira bien, Jack ! Oma prendra soit d'elle, j'en suis persuadé.

La voix de Daniel se veut rassurante mais le général ne peut s'empêcher de le sermonner. Elle camoufle un sourire quand elle l'entend grogner quelque chose à propos des trois excités encore présents sur Terre à qui il va falloir expliquer pourquoi leur déesse n'est plus là. Il ajoute que Païos va encore l'accuser de tous les maux, et ça la fait sourire davantage, parce qu'il lui tarde d'entendre le général renvoyer le sage dans ses pénates.

Et soudain, elle réalise que tout est redevenu exactement comme avant. Après un mois de doutes, elle a besoin de cette normalité, mais en même temps, elle ne peut pas tout à fait ignorer le léger pincement dans sa poitrine, et elle se demande si elle veut vraiment que _tout_ redevienne comme avant.

L'idée n'a cependant pas le temps de s'installer complètement dans son esprit, parce que le général a actionné le communicateur asgard et que la caverne disparait pour laisser place aux murs gris du vaisseau.

Elle est immédiatement accaparée par Thor et elle en est reconnaissante ; elle se doute qu'il a une mission à lui confier, et c'est tout ce dont elle a besoin pour empêcher ses pensées de partir à la conquête de territoires dangereux.

~O~O~O~

Les heures passent et elle tente de se convaincre que le retour à la normale est une bonne chose.

Pourtant, même si ses mains déplacent adroitement les galets sur le panneau de contrôle et que les informations défilent sur l'écran devant elle, son esprit ne semble pas être en mesure de les traiter, parce qu'il est de toute évidence occupé à s'interroger sur un autre sujet.

Un sujet si important qu'il prend la priorité sur tout le reste, même sur les plans de cette nouvelle arme anti-réplicateurs que Thor lui a demandé d'étudier.

En cet instant, elle déteste la trahison qui est en train de se produire en elle : ses sentiments sont en train de gagner du terrain sur son professionnalisme. Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'elle fonctionne. Ça n'a jamais été le cas et elle ne comprend pas pourquoi ça devrait commencer aujourd'hui. Ou plutôt si, elle en est consciente. Elle en est tellement consciente, à vrai dire, qu'elle commence à comprendre combien la règle de non-fraternisation est essentielle.

Elle connecte machinalement un cristal pour sauvegarder les plans afin de pouvoir les étudier plus tard, et elle réalise qu'elle est en train de perdre la bataille qui se joue en elle.

Elle déteste ça, et en même temps elle se sent fébrile à l'idée d'aller le rejoindre et de tout lui avouer. Elle tente de se convaincre qu'elle ne sait pas où il est parti s'isoler, mais elle sent les palpitations contre l'intérieur de son poignet et elle ne parvient pas à les ignorer. Elle est presque capable de dire combien de pas il lui faudrait pour le rejoindre et elle réalise que même s'il ne lui en fallait que deux ce serait déjà trop.

Un bip sonore la ramène momentanément à la réalité. Elle déconnecte le cristal et le range soigneusement. Elle se saisit ensuite de nouveau des galets et les déplace machinalement, essayant de se persuader qu'il y a cette autre chose incroyablement importante qu'elle doit à tout prix étudier.

Le système de propulsion des vaisseaux asgards l'a toujours intriguée, si ce n'est passionnée, et elle est persuadée qu'elle sera capable de s'y plonger totalement jusqu'à ce que Thor les téléporte de nouveau sur Terre.

Deux minutes passent et tout ce qu'elle lit ne parvient pas à l'intéresser. En son fort intérieur, une voix lui souffle la solution à tout ça. Elle l'entend depuis des heures mais refuse de l'écouter. Elle préférerait encore affronter seule une armée de Jaffas plutôt que d'aller le voir pour lui parler.

Une partie d'elle-même lui rappelle la promesse qu'elle s'était faite à de nombreuses reprises lorsqu'elle se pensait perdue à jamais : _si je sors d'ici, tout sera différent._

Elle est sortie. Il n'y a aucune différence et elle doute qu'il y en ait une un jour.

Elle quitte la salle sans vraiment l'avoir décidé, comme si ses jambes avaient pris seules la décision de se mouvoir. Elle n'essaye même pas de se repérer dans le vaisseau ; elle suit simplement les battement qui résonnent en elle. Et puis soudain, au détour d'un couloir, il est là : assis sur le sol, le dos appuyé contre une paroi du vaisseau, la tête basculée en arrière. Il observe le plafond et semble y lire une vérité absolue.

Elle sait par Teal'c qu'il a pensé à elle pendant le mois qui les a séparés. Elle se demande cependant s'il a pensé à _Eux_ et à ce qu'ils auraient pu être. Elle en vient à souhaiter qu'il se soit fait la même promesse qu'elle, puis elle se souvient qu'elle n'a plus l'âge d'être aussi fleur bleue.

~O~O~O~

Il ignore depuis combien de temps il est assis là, à regarder le plafond, l'esprit focalisé sur les événements de la journée.

Tout ce qu'il sait, c'est que la faculté qu'a SG-1 - et par SG-1, il entend : Daniel – à intervenir dans des histoires qui ne les regardent pas ne cessera jamais de l'émerveiller. De l'agacer profondément, aussi, mais surtout de l'émerveiller.

Carter a été libérée ce fait seul aurait dû leur suffire. Mais il avait fallu que l'archéologue parvienne à convaincre Perséphone de redevenir humaine.

Il soupire, se répétant pour la millième fois que secourir Carter aurait dû rester leur unique priorité et qu'il n'aurait même pas dû accepter de retourner dans cette caverne avec elle.

- Longue journée ?

Au son de la voix de Carter, ses yeux s'ouvrent et il lui sourit doucement.

- Longue journée, confirme-t-il. Bonne journée, cependant.

Elle lui rend son sourire et vient s'asseoir à côté de lui. Il tourne la tête vers elle et se demande depuis quand elle s'assoit aussi près. Il peut presque la sentir contre lui. Ce n'est pas pour lui déplaire, mais ça n'en est pas moins troublant.

Elle joue avec un fil qui dépasse de la couture de son treillis, au niveau du genou, et ne parait pas ressentir son trouble.

- Je suis pressée de rentrer sur Terre, avoue-t-elle. Retrouver la base, ma maison...

Elle s'interrompt soudain et cesse de tortiller le fil entre ses doigts.

- Est-ce que j'ai encore une maison ? demande-t-elle comme si elle venait tout juste de réaliser que son changement de statut sur Terre avait nécessairement eu des conséquences matérielles.

- Je crois que votre père a voulu la garder.

Il pense avoir entendu Georges mentionner quelque chose comme ça et il ne connaît pas les détails de la transaction, mais sa réponse a l'effet escompté. Elle laisse échapper un soupir de soulagement et sourit faiblement en faisant de nouveau jouer ses doigts sur le fil.

- Papa... murmure-t-elle. Je n'ose même pas imaginer comment il a pris la nouvelle...

Il laisse ses yeux parcourir le profil de Carter avant de répondre.

- Il a été très secoué, répond-t-il sur le même ton. On l'a tous été.

Il voit ses doigts relâcher le morceau de coton, puis elle tourne la tête vers lui et accroche son regard.

Et c'est la fin du monde pour lui.

Elle est définitivement très près, mais il ne sait plus dire à présent si c'est une bonne ou une mauvaise chose. Ce n'est qu'au moment où les yeux de Sam quittent les siens pour se poser sur ses lèvres qu'il humidifie machinalement, qu'un signal d'alarme retentit dans son esprit.

Il détourne la tête alors qu'elle l'imite en passant nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux, puis il se lève et enfouit les mains dans ses poches.

- J'avais peur que quelque chose de grave ne vous soit arrivé, avoue-t-elle en se levant à son tour.

Il interrompt le cours de ses pensées et l'observe quelques instants, puis il hausse les épaules.

- Il faut plus qu'un léger coma pour venir à bout de moi, déclare-t-il en souriant.

Carter le fixe avec des yeux ronds, la bouche légèrement ouverte, l'air tout à fait terrorisé. Il grimace ; il n'a jamais été très bon en communication ; il semble aujourd'hui exceller dans la médiocrité.

- Un coma ? balbutie-t-elle. Vous étiez dans le coma ?

Elle baisse les yeux en se tordant nerveusement les doigts. Ainsi donc, elle aurait vraiment pu le perdre. Pour de bon. Elle prend une inspiration saccadée et relève la tête pour trouver le général juste devant elle.

- Venez ici, murmure-t-il en lui offrant ses bras ouverts.

Elle se laisse aller contre lui, le visage enfoui dans l'étoffe de son tee-shirt. Elle frissonne au contact de son souffle au creux de son cou alors qu'il resserre son étreinte, une main au milieu de son dos, l'autre fermement posée sur sa nuque, dans un geste possessif qu'elle aurait refusé à tout autre homme. Elle sent qu'il relève légèrement la tête et elle ferme davantage les yeux lorsqu'il murmure tout contre son oreille.

- On ne peut plus continuer comme ça.

Il laisse ses lèvres effleurer sa peau pour ne laisser aucune place à la moindre ambigüité. Pour toute réponse, elle emprisonne le tissu de son uniforme dans ses poings, comme si elle ne souhaitait jamais le laisser partir.


	12. Bouleverser l'ordre établi

**Voici le dernier chapitre. Cette fic aura été une belle aventure. Merci pour votre patience et vos commentaires, toujours très agréables. J'espère que cette fin comblera vos attentes...**

~ Bouleverser l'ordre établi ~

Il la serra contre lui de longues minutes, redoutant l'instant où il faudrait qu'ils se séparent. Il craignait que ça ne se passe comme à chaque fois : il y aurait d'abord quelques secondes de flottement durant lesquelles ils tenteraient de regagner une posture plus professionnelle. Après ça, une fois que l'instant aurait soigneusement été relégué au rang des événements qui n'ont jamais eu lieu, ils se souriraient comme le feraient deux collègues et ils échangeraient une banalité histoire de finir d'effacer la moindre trace de l'intimité qu'ils venaient de partager.

Il laissa son visage replonger au creux de son cou et il inspira profondément, s'enivrant d'elle, sachant pertinemment que c'est tout ce qu'il pourrait avoir pour le moment et que c'était déjà bien trop au regard de la loi, et priant pour que ce qu'ils vivaient soit différent des autres fois. C'est alors qu'il perçut le soupir qu'elle laissa échapper et l'espoir naquit en lui : peut-être que, cette fois, il n'y aurait pas le flottement gêné, ni le sourire de façade, ni l'échange de banalité ?

Il réalisa qu'il ne le saurait jamais au moment où tout autour de lui se mit à trembler.

~O~O~O~

Alors qu'elle courrait dans le couloir en direction de l'endroit où se trouvait Thor, elle se demanda si un jour l'univers pourrait leur laisser quelques minutes de repos. Spécialement quand elle décidait de faire un pas – de géant – en avant. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de lui parler – elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle lui aurait dit, d'ailleurs – mais ce qu'ils avaient partagé était suffisamment éloquent.

Elle soupira en tentant de trouver une explication à ce qui venait de se produire : un instant elle était dans ses bras, emprisonnée dans une étreinte qui refusait de la laisser partir et qu'elle ne voulait de toutes façons pas quitter, et l'instant d'après, une violente secousse ébranlait le vaisseau, les obligeant à se séparer. Ils avaient échangé un bref regard interrogateur, le professionnalisme reprenant le dessus, et ils s'étaient précipités sans se concerter vers le poste de commandes.

Teal'c et Daniel arrivèrent en même temps qu'eux, alors que Thor déplaçait rapidement un galet sur la surface de contrôle de son ordinateur. Une nouvelle secousse se fit sentir au moment où Jack prenait la parole.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Un vaisseau réplicateur nous attaque, répondit Thor d'une voix concentrée.

Aussitôt, Sam vint prendre place à côté de lui et ses yeux parcoururent l'écran. Jack l'imita machinalement, incapable de déchiffrer ce qu'elle parvenait à lire, mais ressentant néanmoins le besoin de rester auprès d'elle. Le silence s'installa un court instant, alors que Thor évitait de justesse de nouvelles salves.

- C'est étrange, intervint finalement Daniel en regardant la danse macabre des deux vaisseaux sur le radar, ils sont plutôt loin de leur zone de combat habituelle.

- En effet, répondit Thor. Mais les Réplicateurs se montrent particulièrement virulents ces derniers temps.

Le vaisseau trembla de nouveau, obligeant ses occupants à s'appuyer contre le mobilier pour ne pas tomber.

- Les boucliers tiendront le coup ? interrogea Sam.

- Ils fonctionnent au maximum de leur capacité, colonel Carter.

Elle acquiesça brièvement, totalement focalisée sur l'écran.

- Pourquoi ne pas entrer de nouveau en hyperespace ? demanda Jack.

- C'est ce que je compte faire dès que j'aurai trouvé une planète équipée d'une Porte où vous téléporter, répondit le Asgard.

- Hors de question, reprit le général. On reste là pour vous aider à vous débarrasser de la vermine.

Comme pour appuyer ses paroles, Teal'c vint se placer derrière lui, la main posée sur son zat.

- Ce sera inutile, reprit Thor. Dès que je vous aurai téléportés, j'entrerai de nouveau en hyperespace et je préviendrai les miens de la situation. Si les Réplicateurs me suivent, ils seront détruits dès qu'ils arriveront à destination.

Jack plissa les yeux, incertain d'apprécier ce plan. Il savait combien les Réplicateurs étaient résistants et l'excès de confiance de Thor ne le rassurait pas. Ce dernier tourna la tête vers lui, délaissant un court instant le vaisseau ennemi.

- C'est ici que nos chemins se séparent, poursuivit-il naturellement.

Une lumière les enveloppa et ils se matérialisèrent sur une planète désertique. Une Porte se dressait à quelques centaines de mètres au Nord. Ils n'y prêtèrent toutefois pas immédiatement attention, leurs regards étant focalisés sur le ciel. Ils ne pouvaient pas voir les vaisseaux depuis leur position, mais ils adressèrent tous une prière silencieuse en faveur de leur ami.

- Mettons-nous en route, murmura finalement le général.

Ils furent devant le DHD en quelques minutes. Daniel entra les coordonnées du site Alpha et ils s'engagèrent à travers le vortex.

~O~O~O~

Le colonel Finn Martins dirigeait le site Alpha depuis suffisamment de temps pour être en mesure de gérer les situations les plus inattendues. Il avait brillamment désamorcé les tensions entre les rebelles jaffas et les Tok'râ lorsqu'ils s'étaient croisés sur la base quelques mois auparavant. La semaine précédente, il avait évité de justesse la contamination du personnel du SG-C en exigeant la mise en quarantaine de SG-11 après avoir remarqué une rougeur suspecte de l'épiderme des quatre soldats.

Ses victoires – c'est ainsi qu'il les appelait – étaient nombreuses, et il était particulièrement fier de son efficacité.

Mais malgré son palmarès impressionnant, il se sentait extrêmement nerveux. On lui avait annoncé l'arrivée imminente de SG-1. Ce n'était pas prévu et il n'aimait pas ça. L'imprévu faisait bien entendu partie de son quotidien, mais cette fois-ci, de nombreuses questions se bousculaient dans son esprit. Premier fait : il ignorait que cette équipe était partie en mission (alors qu'il était au courant de tous les départs, dans la mesure où il était susceptible d'accueillir les équipes ayant dépassé le délai imposé par leur GDO) ; deuxièmement, il se demandait pourquoi SG-1 avait contacté le site Alpha au lieu du SGC (après tout, la voix du docteur Jackson semblait être tout à fait calme : aucune urgence, donc). Enfin, il ignorait pourquoi le général O'Neill les accompagnait, alors qu'il était censé être en congé. Il y avait trop de zones d'ombre pour que les choses se passent bien.

Droit comme un I, les mains derrière le dos, il regardait la flaque bleue qui s'était formée quelques minutes auparavant ; devant lui, les gardes étaient prêts à faire feu. Bientôt, quatre formes émergèrent.

- Mon général, colonel, docteur Jackson, Teal'c, salua-t-il. Votre arrivée ne nous avait pas été annoncée.

Le ton adopté était à la limite de l'insubordination mais il savait qu'on ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur : en cas d'événement de ce genre, il avait toute autorité sur ce site.

- Notre chauffeur avait une course plus urgente à faire, répliqua le général en passant devant lui. Sergent, poursuivit-il, composez les coordonnées du SG-C.

- Sauf votre respect, Monsieur, je ne peux pas vous laisser repartir comme ça, reprit Martins.

Jack haussa les sourcils.

- Ils doivent vérifier notre identité, mon général, intervint Sam.

Il tourna la tête vers elle, accrocha son regard et s'y perdit quelques instants, puis il s'adressa au colonel Martins.

- Dans ce cas, murmura-t-il, nous vous suivons.

~O~O~O~

Le général Hammond se leva de son siège au moment où les Perséphopoliens entraient dans la salle de briefing, visiblement toujours secoués par leur récente téléportation.

Une heure et demie plus tôt, il avait été averti de l'arrivée de SG-1 et du général O'Neill. Il avait rejoint la salle de contrôle à temps pour voir les quatre voyageurs franchir la Porte. O'Neill lui avait adressé un vague signe de la main un brin provocateur, auquel il avait lui-même répondu par un soupir accompagné d'un léger sourire.

Il n'avait pas apprécié d'apprendre par le biais d'une délégation extra-terrestre que trois de ses hommes avaient décidé d'improviser une mission de secours sans l'en avertir. Cependant, ils avaient retrouvé Samantha Carter, et il devait bien avouer que ce seul fait lui donnait furieusement envie d'oublier l'entorse faite au règlement.

Il avait donc salué le colonel Carter avec un évident soulagement, et il avait ordonné leur passage à l'infirmerie.

Le débriefing avait ensuite duré trente minutes. Jack lui avait appris la "disparition" de Perséphone, et Georges s'était alors demandé ce qu'il avait fait à l'univers pour que son dernier jour au SGC se termine de cette façon. Résigné, il avait fait quérir Païos et les deux gardiennes du secret.

- Mesdames, Monsieur, salua le général une fois que ses hôtes eurent rejoint leurs sièges.

Les prêtresses et le sage lui rendirent à peine son salut, toute leur attention étant portée sur la jeune femme blonde qui les fixait.

- Nous sommes soulagés de votre retour, Samantha Carter, dit Anataxie avec un sourire poli. Bien que nous ne doutons pas que Perséphone vous ait offert l'hospitalité.

Sam ne répondit pas mais baissa légèrement la tête.

- En parlant de Perséphone, intervint Jack. Daniel ?

Trois paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers l'archéologue. Il remonta ses lunettes, croisa ses mains devant lui et fixa un point invisible sur la table.

- Il s'est passé quelque chose... commença-t-il.

- Que voulez-vous dire ? s'enquit Païos, le cœur battant.

Le sage tourna rapidement la tête vers le général O'Neill.

- Qu'avez-vous fait ?

Son ton était extrêmement agressif, mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Il était sûr que cet homme était la cause de la catastrophe que le docteur Jackson s'apprêtait à leur annoncer.

- Elle n'est plus là, déclara Jack d'un ton froid.

Il savait qu'il ne faisait qu'envenimer la situation, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il voulait leur faire payer ce qu'ils avaient fait subir à Carter, et c'était un moyen comme un autre de parvenir à ses fins.

Païos, Génnaïodora et Anataxie échangèrent un regard visiblement inquiet.

- Ce que veut dire Jack, reprit Daniel d'un ton apaisant, c'est que Perséphone a choisi de quitter son statut de... déesse pour redevenir mortelle.

Les deux prêtresses froncèrent les sourcils.

- Mais c'est une déesse, balbutia Païos. Elle ne peut pas...

Il laissa sa phrase en suspend, levant des yeux perdus vers les gardiennes du secret. Les deux femmes semblaient aussi circonspectes que lui.

- Ça n'a aucun sens ! trancha Anataxie. Perséphone est un être supérieur. Pourquoi choisirait-elle de renoncer à ses privilèges ?

- Apparemment, votre... déesse ne vous a pas raconté tous les détails de son histoire, intervint Jack.

- Cette caverne était une véritable prison pour elle, expliqua Sam. Elle était seule la plupart du temps. L'occasion s'est présentée pour elle de changer les choses. Qu'auriez-vous fait à sa place ?

Païos et les deux prêtresses observèrent le visage las du colonel et comprirent qu'elle-même avait vécu des moments difficiles ces dernières semaines, au moins psychologiquement.

- Et où est-elle, maintenant ? demanda Génnaïodora, résignée.

- Oh, dit Daniel. Elle est en sécurité.

- Où est-elle ? questionna d'un ton sec Anataxie, qui n'était pas connue pour sa patience.

- On ne sait pas, répondit platement l'archéologue.

- Vous ne savez pas ? répéta la prêtresse, incrédule. Comment pouvez-vous l'ignorer ? Ne venez-vous pas de nous dire que vous lui aviez permis de sortir de cette caverne ?

- Nous n'avons rien fait de la sorte, intervint Teal'c. Une fois sa décision prise, Perséphone a elle-même rejoint les siens. Elle pourrait être n'importe où aujourd'hui.

- Mais elle peut retrouver le chemin d'Héliocore, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Païos avec espoir.

Jack grimaça.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit possible, reprit Daniel. En choisissant de redevenir mortelle, elle a perdu tous les souvenirs du temps qu'elle a passé en tant que déesse.

Anataxie serra l'avant-bras de Génnaïodora de sa main droite.

- Nous avons échoué, murmura-t-elle. Si l'ennemi Goa'Uld revient, notre peuple est perdu !

- Non, répondit Sam, la caverne peut toujours accueillir des réfugiés. L'absence de Perséphone ne changera rien pour vous en cas d'attaque.

Son explication ne sembla pas convaincre les membres de la délégation.

Soudain, l'alarme de la base se mit à hurler, provoquant le sursaut de Païos et des deux femmes.

- Comment pouvez-vous supporter un tel vacarme ? maugréa le sage alors que Jack se précipitait hors de la salle de briefing, immédiatement suivi par Sam, Daniel et Teal'c. Le général Hammond s'excusa et se leva à son tour, rejoignant SG-1 dans la salle de contrôle.

Païos, Anataxie et Génnaïodora, curieux, s'approchèrent de la baie vitrée. Le spectacle qui s'offrit à eux leur coupa le souffle : le cercle mystique était recouvert d'un mur qui leur paraissait infranchissable et qui n'avait rien à voir avec la flaque bleue qu'ils avaient eux-mêmes franchie pour rejoindre la Terre. Et pourtant, une forme semblait traverser le mur, lumineuse, translucide.

Ils virent le docteur Jackson entrer dans la salle de la Porte et sourire à la femme qui était apparue. Elle prononça quelques mots et l'archéologue se retourna vivement, s'adressant visiblement aux personnes présentes dans une salle en-dessous de celle dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Il cria quelques mots que les Perséphopoliens n'entendirent pas et un instant après, le mur qui recouvrait le cercle mystique disparut. La femme se volatilisa, et il ne se passa rien pendant de longues secondes. Puis, soudain, une forme humaine émergea de la flaque bleue.

Anataxie et Génnaïodora la fixèrent, bouche bée : Perséphone venait d'apparaître devant eux, apparemment complètement perdue, l'air extrêmement fragile.

~O~O~O~

Assise devant son ordinateur, Sam étudiait les plans que Thor lui avait confiés. Elle ne voyait aucun défaut dans cette arme et elle espérait sincèrement qu'il s'agissait de la solution ultime au problème posé par les Réplicateurs. Elle s'étira, attrapa sa tasse de café et en but une longue gorgée.

Trente-six heures s'étaient écoulées depuis leur retour du site Alpha et tout était de nouveau normal. Thor était apparu sous forme d'hologramme pour les rassurer : le vaisseau Réplicateur avait rapidement été détruit et le sien n'avait subi que peu de dommages ; Oma avait fait une énième entorse aux règles des Anciens en ramenant Perséphone au SGC. Païos et les deux prêtresses étaient rentrés sur Héliocore, prenant sous leur protection une jeune femme totalement amnésique et effrayée – mais Sam ne s'en faisait pas pour elle : elle trouverait rapidement ses marques sur Héliocore. Enfin, les relations entre la Terre et les Perséphopoliens étaient redevenues cordiales (à partir du moment où le général O'Neill et Païos ne se croisaient pas) : les bureaucrates de Washington pouvaient donc se rassurer, ils seraient bientôt en possession de centaines de bracelets de naquadah.

Elle baissa les yeux sur le sien et le toucha du bout des doigts ; avant de partir, Païos lui avait proposé de faire appel à sa fille pour le lui enlever. Elle avait refusé, prétextant vouloir poursuivre l'expérience encore quelques temps. En son for intérieur, elle savait que l'aspect scientifique n'était qu'une excuse. La véritable raison à tout ça était Jack : depuis l'attaque des Réplicateurs, ils n'avaient pas eu un moment pour se retrouver seuls et parler. Elle l'avait entendu demander à Hammond de pouvoir s'entretenir avec lui, mais elle ignorait totalement la raison de leur entretien.

Deux coups brefs furent frappés à sa porte. Elle leva la tête et vit que c'était Jack. Elle resta interdite quelques secondes.

- Je vous dérange ? demanda-t-il presque timidement.

Elle ferma les yeux un court instant et les rouvrit aussitôt.

- Non. Bien sûr que non, répondit-elle en souriant.

Ce n'était pas l'un de ses sourires éclatants ; celui-ci était doux, teinté de nostalgie. Il fit quelques pas dans le laboratoire et vint se positionner en face d'elle.

- Vous n'étiez pas supposée prendre quelques jours de repos ? questionna-t-il.

Piètre entrée en matière ; il savait parfaitement que c'était faux. Elle haussa les sourcils.

- J'ai eu tout le temps de me reposer le mois dernier.

Il acquiesça en enfouissant ses mains dans ses poches.

- Je suis allé voir Hammond, reprit-il après quelques instants.

Elle se raidit sur son siège et accrocha son regard.

- Il vous a rendu votre fauteuil ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton qui se voulait léger mais qui ne trompait personne.

- Pas exactement.

La respiration de Sam se fit plus rapide, et pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait pris conscience de ses sentiments pour lui – pour la première fois depuis des années, donc - elle sut ce qu'elle ne voulait pas : elle refusait qu'il prenne sa retraite.

Bien entendu, elle ne voulait pas qu'il mette un terme à sa carrière pour elle, mais c'est une raison bien plus égoïste qui la motivait surtout à ne pas vouloir qu'il quitte l'armée : elle le voulait auprès d'elle aussi souvent que possible. Elle voulait le voir au retour des missions, elle voulait pouvoir parler avec lui des merveilles et des horreurs qu'elle découvrait à chaque passage de la Porte. Elle voulait qu'il fasse entièrement partie de son monde ; sa retraite ne le permettrait pas.

- Que voulez-vous dire ? parvint-elle à articuler.

Il la fixa en plissant légèrement les yeux, comme s'il n'était pas entièrement sûr de lui, et sortit finalement de sa poche une feuille de papier.

- J'ai reçu ça ce matin et j'ai pensé...

Il se tut, tapotant la feuille soigneusement pliée contre la surface du bureau. Le regard de Sam se posa sur l'objet en question, puis accrocha de nouveau celui du général. Il inspira profondément.

- J'ai une décision à prendre, Carter, reprit-il finalement. Une décision importante et... je voulais savoir ce que vous en pensiez.

Il lui tendit le papier, qu'elle saisit machinalement, ses yeux toujours ancrés dans ceux de son supérieur. Elle les détourna finalement, fixant son attention sur le rectangle blanc qu'elle tenait entre ses mains. Elle le déplia et reconnut tout de suite l'en-tête qui témoignait à la fois du caractère officiel et confidentiel du contenu de la lettre. Elle le regarda de nouveau, cherchant à savoir s'il était sûr de vouloir qu'elle la lise. Un léger signe de tête de sa part la conforta dans cette idée.

Elle laissa ses yeux parcourir les lignes, balayant rapidement les références juridiques, cherchant frénétiquement les mots qui éclaireraient la situation. Puis elle les trouva : cinq mots. Elle leva de nouveau les yeux vers lui.

- Je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre, murmura-t-elle.

Il grimaça.

- Ce n'est qu'une proposition, dit-il rapidement. Je n'ai rien accepté. Je peux tout aussi bien rester là où je suis aujourd'hui.

Elle fronça les sourcils, incertaine de comprendre ce qu'il lui demandait.

- Est-ce que vous attendez... mon autorisation ?

Il pinça les lèvres, cherchant manifestement quoi répondre.

- Je vous l'ai dit, Carter, c'est une décision importante. Je veux juste être certain que ça vaut la peine d'accepter.

Elle se mordilla la lèvre et relut les mots qui semblaient désormais se détacher de tous les autres.

- Consultant au service de l'USAF, dit-elle à haute voix.

Il acquiesça en haussant rapidement les sourcils.

- Apparemment, ils ne veulent pas que je m'éloigne trop du SGC, précisa-t-il.

- Ce qui veut dire une vie faite essentiellement de réunions, remarqua-t-elle en ignorant ses dernières paroles. Plus de missions d'exploration, plus d'interventions pour sauver l'univers...

- Officiellement, répondit-il d'un air complice.

Elle sourit en baissant la tête, sachant pertinemment qu'il serait impossible de le tenir éloigné si vraiment la Terre était en danger.

- Rien ne m'empêchera de participer à une ou deux missions... de temps en temps, ajouta-t-il en faisant un vague geste de la main.

Un silence s'installa. Sam semblait contempler l'ensemble des conséquences qu'aurait la décision qu'il s'apprêtait à prendre.

- Ça signifie surtout plus d'armée, plus de grade et plus de chaîne de commandement, reprit-il d'une voix sérieuse.

Elle releva brusquement la tête. Il la fixait toujours.

- Vous êtes sûr que c'est ce que vous voulez ? demanda-t-elle en essayant de trouver la moindre trace de doute sur ses traits.

- Croyez-moi, je sais exactement ce que je veux, murmura-t-il.

Elle sentit les battements de son cœur accélérer.

- Dans ce cas, dit-elle en lui tendant la lettre, je crois que vous devriez accepter.

Il soupira – elle aurait juré qu'il s'agissait d'un soupir de soulagement – et se saisit de la feuille de papier. Ils échangèrent un dernier regard puis il lui tourna le dos et se dirigea vers la porte.

- Mon général ! s'exclama-t-elle précipitamment.

Il se retourna, un air surpris peint sur le visage.

- Quand ce sera effectif... juste... faites-le moi savoir.

Elle fut un instant déstabilisée par la profondeur de son regard.

- Oh mais j'y compte bien, colonel.

~O~O~O~

Il était parti à Washington deux jours plus tôt pour passer le relais à son successeur – elle l'avait entendu prononcer le nom de Landry – et accepter officiellement son nouveau poste. Depuis, elle s'était plongée corps et âme dans le travail afin d'éviter de passer ses journées à fixer le lent égrenage des secondes sur la pendule.

Mais à la fin du deuxième jour, Daniel et Teal'c étaient venus la déloger. Elle avait soupiré, tenté de négocier, prétexté avoir un rapport urgent à rendre. Elle avait même tenté de les corrompre en leur promettant le choix de la mission suivante, mais elle avait échoué.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil blasé à Teal'c, qui avait insisté pour la raccompagner chez elle afin d'être certain qu'elle s'accorderait au moins quelques heures de repos. Elle poussa un profond soupir ; depuis son départ de la base, elle tentait de tenir son esprit occupé en récitant dans tous les sens possibles le tableau périodique des éléments, mais elle sentait ses défenses céder une à une, les numéros atomiques laissant bientôt la place à une foule de questions dont le sujet principal était le général O'Neill - _Jack._

Elle soupira de nouveau au moment où le Jaffa s'engageait dans l'allée qui menait chez elle. C'est alors qu'elle prit conscience des pulsations qui résonnaient contre l'intérieur de son poignet. Des pulsations de plus en plus fortes ; il était encore loin, mais il se rapprochait. Etant donné la régularité avec laquelle l'intensité des battements augmentait, elle était sûre qu'il se trouvait dans l'avion.

Teal'c arrêta le moteur et se tourna vers elle ; il n'ignorait pas la frustration que l'intervention initiée par Daniel Jackson avait provoquée chez la scientifique.

- Tout ira bien ? demanda-t-il poliment.

- Tout ira bien, répondit-elle avec un léger sourire en descendant de la voiture. Tout ira même très bien, ajouta-t-elle pour elle-même.

Quelques heures plus tard, la nuit était tombée. Une nuit claire, sans nuages. Elle s'était installée sur les marches de sa terrasse ; la tête tournée vers le ciel, elle regardait les étoiles.

Elle sut qu'il était là avant même d'entendre le bruit de sa voiture. Elle ne bougea pas ; il la trouverait – après tout, il avait été capable de la retrouver à des années lumières de la Terre...

Elle perçut bientôt le son étouffé de ses pas sur la pelouse et elle sourit doucement sans pour autant décrocher son regard des étoiles.

- J'aurais pensé vous trouver dans votre labo, dit-il une fois arrivé à sa hauteur.

- Daniel et Teal'c ne m'ont pas exactement laissé le choix, répondit-elle sans le regarder. J'ai pensé retourner à la base mais mon ami ici présent m'a incitée à rester chez moi, poursuivit-elle en levant légèrement le bras pour désigner le naquadah qui ornait son poignet.

- Oui, murmura-t-il. Ces bracelets ont tendance à gâcher l'effet de surprise...

Son sourire s'élargit et cette fois, elle tourna les yeux vers lui. Elle vit qu'il portait toujours son uniforme de général et un instant, le doute s'insinua dans son esprit.

- Ne vous fiez pas à l'uniforme, dit-il comme s'il avait lu ses pensées. Vous avez devant vous Jack O'Neill, général en retraite, consultant de l'USAF.

Il prit place à côté d'elle, sur les marche. _Contre_ elle serait plus exact.

- Je n'ai pas pris le temps de me changer, reprit-il en regardant à son tour les étoiles. Il y a déjà eu assez de temps perdu comme ça.

Elle fixa son profil et pinça les lèvres.

- L'uniforme vous va bien.

Il tourna la tête vers elle, amusé par le ton neutre qu'elle essayait d'adopter.

- Dommage que je n'ai plus à le porter dans ce cas.

Elle haussa les épaules.

- Vous n'avez pas à le rendre ; vous pourrez le reporter à l'occasion.

- Oui... J'ai entendu dire que c'était très à la mode pour aller au supermarché, répondit-il d'un air sérieux.

Elle se mit à rire doucement et posa la tête sur son épaule. Il soupira profondément et ferma les yeux un court instant.

- Comment se sont passés ces deux jours ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

Il tourna légèrement la tête et posa ses lèvres sur le front de son ancien second. Il la sentit frémir et sourit légèrement.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que Hank Landry réalise vraiment ce dans quoi il met les pieds, répondit-il en passant son bras autour des épaules de la jeune femme.

Elle leva la tête et capta son regard.

- Il apprendra vite, dit-elle dans un souffle.

Jack acquiesça et effleura sa joue de ses lèvres.

- Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas parler de Landry - un chouette type, vraiment - murmura-t-il, mais j'avais d'autres projets pour ce soir.

Elle ferma les yeux alors qu'il franchissait le faible espace qui séparait encore leurs lèvres. D'abord hésitant, leur baiser refléta bientôt toute la passion qu'ils nourrissaient en secret depuis si longtemps. Les mains de Sam encadrèrent bientôt le visage de Jack, alors que celles du général en retraite venaient se poser sur le dos de la jeune femme.

Lorsqu'il se séparèrent, il posa son front sur celui de Sam. Elle souriait et il la trouva magnifique ; il était pour sa part persuadé d'avoir un sourire idiot peint sur le visage. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à s'expliquer comment une femme comme elle pouvait vouloir d'un homme comme lui, mais il décida que ça n'était pas le moment d'aborder la question.

- Carter, dit-il d'une voix rauque.

- Mmm ? chantonna-t-elle.

Les yeux de Sam étaient fixés sur sa bouche, et si elle continuait à humidifier ses lèvres comme elle le faisait, il n'était pas certain d'être capable d'aligner deux mots de plus. Il se demanda d'ailleurs pourquoi il voulait à tout prix dire cette phrase.

- Fais-moi penser à envoyer des fleurs à Païos... histoire de le remercier.

Elle rit et il sut pourquoi il n'avait pas passé les trente dernières secondes à l'embrasser. Elle fondit sur lui, plus sauvagement que pour leur premier baiser, et il ne put que répondre à ses avances.

Faire sourire Carter avait toujours été une de ses priorités. _Embrasser_ Carter avait toujours été un de ses fantasmes.

En cet instant, Carter souriait tout en l'embrassant.

Il était l'homme le plus chanceux de l'univers, toutes races confondues.

~ Fin ~


End file.
